Chronicles of Absolution: Trial and Reckoning
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.14. Things are moving along except for one hitch. Suddenly Angie finds herself on trial, falsely accused of murder and Sam and Dean try to find a way to set her free. Elsewhere Angie comes to major decisions.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Trial and Reckoning**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Then_

… "I didn't always operate within the law…"

… "Always the generous soul, Seer."

"Don't call me that or I'll call you by your title."

"You wouldn't dare," Angela narrowed her eyes as they started to become glowing orbs.

The man before her reacted similarly with his eyes starting to glow like hers, "We can test that. I can tell you've been itching for a fight."

… Brendan, the Seer, looked at his friend curiously. He was impressed that in all her years of living and since he first met her, she managed to control her anger. He knew she was a reluctant soldier for the Centurion but she did the jobs she was given and without much complaint. He knew that she wouldn't take it well when he told her that the Council didn't want her for this job and he told them that. At least they were willing to compromise…

… he knew that she toed the line with it because of another promise she had made and reluctantly. The vision had been clear about Angela and he knew he should let it be but he couldn't…

… "I once said that when people find out things about me, I am either still a fellow hunter or become the hunted…"

… . A fragile thing the memory is. I wonder how many you have that will make themselves known."

… You do have the choice to tell them but be aware that such revelations always have consequences that are not always foreseen…

… You've spent nearly half a millennia fighting and this is the first time you've jumped head first into risking so much for a pair of humans and one of them nearly tried to kill you…

… _They wouldn't go by choice. Grace is the leader of a sub-sect to the order called the Centurion. They are, and I kid you not, called the order of the Phoenix…_

… "I'm old enough. The Order sent me and I have orders to kill any threat though I wouldn't mind a vamp every now and then for the fun of it."

"The Order?" It was rhetorical but necessary for Angela to try and diffuse the situation. "What is your name?"

"Isabella Rivain and the Centurion sent me."

… "I admit it is a bit of a letdown to hear that you think that there is no chance but there is faith and hope."

"Faith in choice?"

"Of course. Even if the destination is written, the journey is a brave new world."

… On the screen was someone who looked like he was one of those suave, casual douchebags who were worth money with short dark hair styled like Dean's. The guy looked at him and said, "Well, well, well, I certainly didn't expect this. Hello Sam. Nice to finally meet you."

… "Then the Centurion is full of dicks," Dean affirmed as he finished his coffee.

"Most of them are but I trust Brendan's judgment on this one," Angela replied with a slight smile. "Trusted him with everything else; he was the one that convinced me to join when he found me working solo. London, I think."

… "Like you know. You are only here on sufferance." Isabella didn't look at Angela but continued to look away. It hid the fact that she knew that the woman was still staring at her and she was beginning to feel like she was under scrutiny from a parent. "They say that you are a disgrace."

"That is an opinion and from douchebags who have never traversed further than the Main Hall of HQ of the order," Angela countered, not at all worried that she was giving the mutual feeling she had for the order. She took a moment to notice the posture of the girl.

"An opinion in of itself."

"Hmm. Then I guess all anyone says is an opinion."

… "'As darkness swarms upon this land with the storm on its heels, we make our stand and doth our fate be sealed. To stand against the darkening tide, we give our life, honor and pride. To protect the innocent and mete out justice, until it is our time to rest. Fighters fight until the end and warriors at last we stand.'"

… The order has many resources and they get interested in hunters outside the order. Wouldn't surprise me if one of your friends was one of the order's scouts…

… "The Centurion has done its duty for centuries as the Seer said they would. However the more finer points of the Old Religion evade their grasp such as the nature of champions."

… I was asked by the Centurion to train others since they are one of the groups that defend humans…

… For the most part, anything that the Centurion needed done was completed by one of the Champions or their descendants from the wars ages ago…

… "The Apocalypse is a problem," Akira replied respectfully but there was the slightest hint of sarcasm. "As I understand it, the order is doing what it can along with the Hunters to protect the innocent."

… Personally he thought that they could do this without the help of the bitch. He had heard about her and witnessed one altercation between her and one of the council members. The blatant disrespect was enough to make the most liberal of the nobles cringe. And yet the council kept her on until she said that she quit and stated that they leave her alone…

… "Oh she knows the meaning of the word. And far better than any of us and maybe the council."

… They arrived at the Manor and Sam could see why Angela would have to be bound in chains or, God forbid, dead to set foot in there. The Manor looked very much like the houses you saw out of old time horror films and Dean verbalized that they set foot into Wayne Manor. Like Roslyn Academy, there were a lot of artifacts and Sam was certain that a few of them definitely were deadly and some looked like opulent jewelry or pieces of armor. It definitely was like Wayne Manor…

… There were other members there that looked at him and Dean like they were second class citizens or not even that. During those moments Akira took the lead much like Angela would. It was then that Sam and Dean started to see the dynamics between the various members and there seemed to be an elitist attitude; like what he and Dean did weren't enough or within what had been established eons before they were born. He wondered if it was anything like court intrigue of the old monarchs of Europe or something…

… It was made clear that what Angela said about being there on sufferance was only making light of it. One of the council made it clear that she was a rogue with a blatant disregard for the tenets of the Centurion having compromised countless missions for one life instead of remembering the priority. It cemented their feelings that they were dicks like the angels…

… _The 'battle' carried on with punches and kicks that were blocked and returned. The whole time, neither party broke eye contact with each other. She stared at Sam and felt the beginnings of a flush that had nothing to do with the sparring session. She wasn't going to give in and returned the stare, unaware that her gaze was having the same effect on Sam as it was her… until they locked arms and stood toe to toe. What happened next…_

… It was easy to be mesmerized by her footwork and how fluid the motions were…

… It was not a good enough grip since they both fell to the ground with Sam landing on top of Angela. He then managed to pin her down. Both were breathing heavily and Sam managed to asked, "Surrender?"

"Never but I may get you back later."

Sam was also reminded of that time in New Mexico and it stirred up some emotions he wasn't sure of…

… To be good in anything requires balance. When you have balance, life returns to focus…

… "A noble thing. But you are troubled. Troubled by the choices you have made and the ones you have yet to make," the Sphinx replied as she continued to circle around Angela. She made a slight humming sound in her throat before continuing, "Into the chaos you fight and the world shifts at your feet. The smallest ripples trickle back to the source."

"Well nothing I haven't heard before."

The Sphinx made a slight sound. "Words you've heard… committed to memory… You hear but don't listen. The answers are found in front of you."

… "So much fire. The sacred fire burns strong in you but it is stronger than it has been previously."

… "If you break me, I do not stop working. If you touch me, I may be snared. If you lose me, nothing will matter."

… A comfortable silence passed over them as they sat there drinking the beer. At one point, Angela gave in and shifted to lean against Sam, resting her head on his shoulder. Sam for his part adjusted his grip on her hand and held it…

… She had to make a choice and she was going to have to make it soon…

 _Now_

The room was deathly quiet except for the slight crackle of fire from the lanterns and torches. It created a dimmed effect but that didn't really matter. There wasn't that much to see in the room. The only thing a person could do was sit in there and twiddle their thumbs and go mad. Or you could try counting the hours on the wall but with no windows except for the one with the door and even then you weren't sure.

It was long and torturous and you could lose all sense of time there. It gave definition to the meaning of solitary confinement and it was no wonder that it was effective in keeping control of your more volatile prisoners. It's why they used it in prison for infractions deemed serious. It could drive you mad but for the occupant of the room, there were different ways of coping.

The occupant sat in the center of the room with their legs crossed in a meditative position. The occupant had been in there since they had been placed there so there was no telling how long they were in there but time had no meaning when you were meditating. It was easier than contemplating the situation that existed.

The dim light was enough to allow for sleep if necessary since these kinds of things have been known for taking even days, weeks at a time. So again time could be irrelevant and time had been lost before. It was just a matter of keeping in perspective of what was going on in the here and now. So it was just a matter of sitting and waiting and you could get a cold and sore but from the stone floor.

The sound at the door made the occupant tilt their head slightly but their eyes were still closed. The sounds on the other side of the door were different from before. This was confirmed when there was the clatter of a key being worked into the lock and the tumblers moving. The occupant didn't stir since the door opening could mean many things.

"It's time."

The occupant opened their eyes and looked at the one at the door. Slowly and with a gentle sigh they stood up in a graceful motion that would have made the corps de ballet proud if they were to unfurl as swans. The occupant looked at the guard holding the door open before walking over to where a black suit jacket with golden brown embroidery on the sleeves was draped on the chair and picked it up. With a calm expression the jacket was put on and the occupant walked up to the guard at the door.

"Go on."

The occupant gave a look at the guard before stepping to the one that was waiting. All this pomp and circumstance was more of a formality but in the past things had been different and given the way things were… The occupant was quiet as the shackles were put on. They were of iron and interwoven silver; practically noneffective but there other measures and they laid within the sigils that had been etched into the bands of the shackles. It was effective, not that anything was going to be tried.

The guard checked once they were on to make sure that they were secure. As a courtesy, the guard pulled out the suit jacket sleeve so it wasn't wrinkled from the shackles. The occupant gave a nod of thanks once the sleeves were fixed.

"Let's go."

The second guard gave a look of sympathy as he took his place beside the occupant, now prisoner. The guard who opened the door joined them and said, "Come on."

The procession started as the trio left the room that contained the room. The guards took the lead as they escorted the prisoner down the hall they entered. The pace was a normal gait and the prisoner wasn't hindered by leg shackles of any sort and the goal was to make it seem as normal as possible. It was a lie of sorts but it did help in preparing for what was going to happen at the end of the hall where there was another door.

The prisoner kept a calm expression and allowed the walk to get the stiffness out from sitting too long and to think about what was coming up. After the last few days, what lay beyond, this, it was more like a relief that it was the end. It was another ordeal that was coming to an end and then focus could be shifted to another problem.

The door was guarded by two more guards. They looked stern but the moment they saw the prisoner, they stood at respectful attention and shot looks of sympathy and respect at the prisoner. They addressed the head guard with the proper amount of respect but more was given to the prisoner.

The prisoner glanced at the guards and gave a slight nod of acknowledgment but nothing more. This had to be routine and no waves. There was plenty once they went beyond the door. The two guards at the door, opened it and waited for the trio to walk through. The prisoner took a breath and followed the lead guard through the door.

There were people waiting. Some were waiting for a hearing. Others were waiting for other business and some were there to see what was going to happen. It was typical to have nosy busybodies around for something like this. It was all irrelevant to the prisoner as they followed the escort through the first room and down the hall. There was still a few places to go through; it was all designed to be a spectacle.

The prisoner looked ahead but could hear the hushed whispers from the crowds they passed. Some were murmurs and others were near to loud gasps of indignation or glee. The pool was rife with both sides of the spectrum and the extremes were heavily present. This had definitely brought a lot of attention and it was attention that the prisoner didn't care for all that much.

There were a few people that the prisoner recognized and it was best not to look at them. Sometimes it was best not to show emotion and there was a small amount of shame that the prisoner felt. After all these were people that were actually liked and the prisoner got along when on a job as some point in the recent past or the distant one. It was like a pinprick through the heart and the prisoner did what they could to keep a brave front. It was the only way to get through this long walk down to the final destination.

The whispers, both murmured and heated, continued as they approached a pair of double doors. They were ornate and gilded wood. That was the end of the line; where everything would come down to. The prisoner looked at it with a look like it was final.

"Hail to the General."

The prisoner turned towards the direction the voice came from. It was a group of warriors and some were Champions from tournaments past. The prisoner's eyes widened slightly but otherwise the expression was stoic as the group all made a respectful salute. They were all looking at the prisoner with a look of solidarity.

"We stand with you," a youthful warrior said as she approached the prisoner and grabbed the shackled hands.

"Back away from the prisoner," the guard warned.

"We stand with the General," the girl replied and stood defiantly. She was joined with others who were lining up and it looked like it was going to start something.

"Everyone back down now," the lead guard was saying. He withdrew his stick to indicate that he meant business.

The prisoner noticed the other guards coming in and stepped forward and raised their hands in a placating gesture. Then the prisoner approached the one who touched their hands and looked at the others. The firm gaze was enough to quiet them down as the prisoner looked over the youthful faces to the more experienced ones.

The guards were relieved as they approached. The one who slapped on the shackles put a hand on the prisoner's elbow and tugged to get a move on. The lead guard looked at the group and joined them and together they made their way back towards the gilded doors where two more guards came to opened them up.

The room was filled with the witnesses that had been called as well as the interested parties. They were all sitting in the seats that they had been occupying the last couple of days. There were a couple of seats empty but those would be filled before the proceedings started now that the prisoner was here. It became deathly quiet the moment the prisoner entered the room and was loud enough to let the doors close with a decisive click.

No one looked at the prisoner except for the one in the first row for witnesses and spectators. His expression was a cross between worry and being pissed off and frustrated that he couldn't do anything about it. He made a slight sound but no words as the prisoner was marched up to where the prisoner's arbiter was sitting.

The prisoner stopped by the arbiter's table and turned slightly to give a look at their representative. The arbiter stood up and asked, "Are you okay?"

The prisoner said nothing but gave a look. The brows furrowed slightly into a pensive expression and was quickly gone. With shackled hands, the prisoner reached out and grasped the arbiter's hands and gave a gentle squeeze. It was more than enough to say that things would be okay and a lot of other things that hadn't been said.

The arbiter felt his throat convulse as he reluctantly let go as the guards led the prisoner to the podium where the prisoner had taken their seat from the beginning. The prisoner didn't look back but forward even though there was the overwhelming urge to look back but that wasn't an option at the moment.

The room was quiet except for the minimal shuffle of feet. The prisoner looked ahead at the man bench. Two of the councilors were there waiting. They looked impersonal and that was how it was supposed to be. The prisoner watched them since they were all waiting for the head councilor and then the proceedings would start. It was all part of making the prisoner sweat; tactics that pretty much the prisoner was well aware of.

The prisoner looked down at the shackles and at the sigils. By then the gong sounded and the last of the spectators that had their business there filtered in. The prisoner ignored them as they stared ahead to wait, their fingers rubbing the cuffs of the shackles. The prisoner slowly stood up as the call to order was given and put their hands on the railing.

The head councilor came in and looked at the crowd that had gathered with an impervious look. The prisoner looked at him with an impassive expression and their gaze shifted to the other two councilors that were sitting there. The prisoner straightened up even more like they were back on the front lines and directing troops. Too many years in service and old habits were hard to break and they had some modicum of pride.

"This tribunal is now in session."

The prisoner merely blinked and looked at the councilors. It was nonconsequential but the prisoner pulled on the cuffs to the suit jacket to do a little bit of last minute straightening. Then they straightened up.

The head councilor looked at the crowd and then at the prisoner before saying, "Upon being found guilty of murder of the ambassador, this tribunal has made it's decision…"

The room erupted in protests. Some were saying that the verdict was bogus. The prisoner said nothing but stared straight ahead while the head councilor called for order.

It took some time but the crowd quieted. Mostly they were following the prisoner's lead. They looked at the prisoner and settled down. The head councilor looked at the audience and then at the prisoner and bellowed out, clearly frustrated, "As I was saying, General, upon being found guilty of murder of the Consul, this tribunal sentences you, General Angela de Medici to death by hanging."

Angela looked at the head councilor as the room erupted in an uproar. It was even heard from beyond the room. She didn't move but merely stared at the councilors. There was no expression on her face.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here we are folks on another episode of Chronicles and... What the hell? Angie's on trial? There has to be a mistake. Keep watching for more Trial and Reckoning...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Three Days Earlier…_

The estate was lively from the dinner party that was going on. The table was full tonight and there was good reason to celebrate. Raylene Schmidt knew that there was good reason to celebrate and in her mind non one deserved better.

Raylene walked the balcony of the estate sipping a glass of champagne and surveying the grounds. Her eyes lighted on a bunch of foliage and her mind shifted back to a time that had been the scariest moment of her life and yet it had a bit of a happy ending. She leaned against the railing and sighed.

"The last time you looked like that was the welcome party we received when we got back."

Raylene turned and smiled at the person who joined her and replied, "Just remembering a few things."

Cole Schmidt nodded as he joined his daughter by her side. "I think about that time too. It was a scary time."

"But it worked out," Raylene replied with a slight smile. She held the flute between her fingers. "If it weren't for… You know it was because of what happened that I moved to where I am now. It's what I do now."

"I know. And I am proud of you," Cole replied with a smile. "You have always made me proud." He sighed a bit and looked out at the landscape.

Raylene joined her father and looked out. She teased, "Don't tell me that you now don't want to face the firing squad."

"Believed me, they are the least of my worries. My concerns are over homeland."

"Well if it all goes accordingly, things will be righted."

"Yes but it doesn't help that they are willing to leave them hanging out to dry." Cole chewed his bottom lip. He put his hands on the railing and stretched slightly. "And… It's a big risk."

"If you are worried about how it's set up…"

"It's a risk, Raylene," Cole replied, "I'm not sure…" He shook his head and looked out at the landscape. "I'm not really cut out for this."

Raylene smiled as she patted her father reassuringly. She knew this was hard. Life had been much easier being part of the diplomatic route and traveling the world. Then things started changing after what happened in Asia. "Being the diplomat is your department. But you did earn this… the consul position."

"And I have little to no idea what to do," Cole replied with a slight grin though that was making light of what he could do. He turned when he heard the high pitched laughter of a woman. He glanced at his daughter. "I guess I have to deal with the firing squad."

"Dealing with people, that's the gig you know best. It's why you were the diplomat," she replied with a grin. "And you have me to run interference."

"And I have an old friend to thank for that."

"You only became friends after Asia."

"Still, I owe them everything." Cole cupped his daughter's cheek. "Otherwise I wouldn't have you with me." He smiled at her. "Let's go get this thing done."

Raylene let her father go first since he was the one that needed to calm the masses. She held the champagne flute as she studied her father as he walked in. She then tapped her right ear and said, "We're ready. Time to go."

 _Copy that._

Raylene straightened her dress and calmed herself before following her father in. She took a sip and finished the champagne she had been drinking. Setting it on the tray of the server, she moved to her position to be at the table before her father arrived. She sat herself discreetly there and smiled as the guests started clapping. She rose when everyone else did to give respect to her father.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the man of the hour. Please give a warm welcome for our new Consul of Diplomatic Affairs, Cole Schmidt," the master of ceremonies announced with the usual pomp and circumstance.

"Thank you."

Raylene watched as her father walked over to be congratulated. She smiled as she clapped with the others while looking around at the other guests. Ever since Asia, she had learned to be vigilant. It was a lousy way to grow up but she had learned the hard way that when you took things for granted… sometimes your luck ran out. Not that she believed in that.

Cole walked up to his place and gestured politely to the dinner table. "Thank you. It is truly an honor."

Raylene grinned slightly as she stood up and excused herself. She knew the speech by heart. Her father had rehearsed it down to the exact breath for the pauses. She had even heard the corrections. If there was one thing about her father, it was the fact that he was obsessive compulsive when it came to details. She learned to be a little flexible and that helped when the situation called for it.

She moved towards the back of the room and was met with one of the security guards. She smiled and said, "Nice suit Corwin."

Corwin gave a slight smirk as he surveyed the room. "You don't look so bad yourself, Schmidt," he replied in a calm whisper. "Couldn't get out of the skirt?"

"Well you know me, gotta oblige the higher ups," she replied with a smile. She looked at the guests and then said, "I only have to put in an appearance."

"And you know that you are contingency when things go south," Corwin replied as he looked around. "So things look pretty good so far." He turned to look at her with a bland expression. "On all levels."

"Alright then," Raylene replied with a small smile. "Keep up the good work Corwin. You're important to the team."

Corwin nodded and moved to start his circuit. Raylene watched as the guards rotated. There was a reason to be nervous since the room was full of the higher ups of the order; a couple of council members, some who coordinated with the branches of the order and few famous generals from their time. The whole political side of things was there and as much as she didn't care for politics, she knew that without them, the structure would collapse.

Going back to the table, she discreetly sat in her seat just as her father was nearing the end of his speech. She gave a discreet smile at her dinner partner to her right and turned to look at her father. What happened next was enough to shock everyone in the room and it had Raylene out of her chair the moment she heard the popping sounds.

The guests were getting a state of panic as the guards rushed to cover the scene. Raylene was by her father with a gun she had hidden before the gala. She looked at the blooming red on his chest tried not to panic as she barked out, "Corwin!"

At that moment, she caught sight of a shadow. Narrowing her eyes, she got to her feet and gave orders to the guards while she took up chase. It was hard to run in the shoes she was wearing but she was not going to give up. She caught sight of the intruder and put on a burst of speed to catch up.

The intruder made their way down to the bottom floor. Raylene knew she had to take drastic measures. She was near one of the balconies and if she wanted to catch up… Sighing, she took off her shoes; they were expensive after all. Placing them where she could recover them later, she took a breath as she looked down. It was a long way down but she had done this before.

At that moment the intruder came running by. Raylene couldn't see who it was since they were hooded and dressed in black. There was no hesitation and she vaulted over the railing. Her eyes were on the ground and reflexively her pupils widened as she spread her limbs to land on the ground in a catlike maneuver, her feet pounding the ground with a dull thud. She was on the move the moment she was steady and took off running after the intruder.

It was like running the obstacle course as Raylene chased down her suspect. She managed to catch up with them. Getting an extra spurt, she was on the suspect and she tackled the suspect and they both landed hard on the ground and rolled a bit. She tried to apprehend the suspect but it became a struggle.

To anyone looking around, it appeared that it was two women getting into a tiff but that was hardly the case. Raylene tried to get a good grip and deliver a punch. It was enough to slow the suspect down a bit but she got a punch to the face and an elbow to her midriff. That allowed the suspect to shove her off.

The suspect was on their feet after panting and running towards escape. Raylene took a couple of breaths but she was on her feet again and chasing after the suspect. She was not going to let them get away with it. She put an extra spurt into her legs to catch up to the suspect once again and she got her hands on them. "Stop," she gritted through her teeth.

The result was another punch to her face. It didn't cause her to lose her grip though and she tried to pull the suspect off of the wall that they were trying to escape from. She pulled to keep them off the wall and she reached over and grabbed something that was on the suspect's belt. She held on and tried once more to pull the suspect down.

The suspect turned and gave a hard punch to her shoulder and then a kick. Raylene fell while pulling on what she grabbed. She hit the ground and would have given chase but the suspect was already over the wall. She clambered to her feet breathing heavily.

At that moment Corwin caught up to her and asked, "Did you get em'?"

Raylene took a couple of breaths before replying, "Almost. Sonofabitch. I had him too." She gestured at the wall, her frustration apparent on her face.

"I think you did," Corwin replied gesturing at what Raylene was holding. "Might give us a clue about who it was."

Raylene looked at Corwin and then looked at her hand. She was holding onto a belt and there was a knife in its holster. She look frowned as she removed it and took a look at it. When she got a good look at it, she gasped and nearly dropped it.

Corwin noticed the reaction and asked, "Are you okay?"

Raylene looked at the blade, not completely hearing what Corwin was asking. It couldn't be. There was no way that… She looked at Corwin and shook her head. She was in disbelief.

"What is it?" Corwin looked at Raylene with concern in his eyes. He respected her and liked her ever since they started working together. They had been through thick and thin when it came to the job and he would do anything to help out his partner.

Raylene was finally able to find her voice. It was just too implausible to believe. Not after everything. She said, "I… I…"

Corwin figured it out. "You know who owns the knife don't you? Ray, talk to me."

Raylene took a breath and nodded. She had her job to do. "I know who owns this knife."

"Who?"

* * *

"You're doing it again."

Angela blinked and gave a slight shake of her head. She bowed her head to hide the blush that she was sure was forming and reached for her cup of coffee. "Sorry."

Sam wanted to kick himself for that. He didn't want to make her feel like a berated child. "No, it's okay. Just…" He made a slight face at that. "I'm me."

"And I'm sorry," Angela repeated in a low tone. "I'm just making sure that what I'm seeing matches my nose. It was… awkward having to deal with that and the nut house before that."

Sam knew what she was referring to. After their departure from Colorado, they took on a job to help out a hunter friend he and Dean knew in a psychiatric facility. It was easy to get him and Dean in as patients and Angela used her medical expertise to be hired on as a new nurse. How she managed to get on their wing… Sam didn't ask but had a pretty good idea. That turned out to be a wraith that was killing the patients by sucking out their brain juice. They got rid of it but it did leave things that were… it was something that could become a wall if he let it fester.

The next case soon after was some kid named Gary decided that it was a good idea to take over his body and use that to catch Dean and turn him over to the demons. Takeover wasn't exactly the right word; they swapped bodies and Sam found himself in the kid's body and it was hell. He just ended up lucky that Angela had investigated and figured it out that things weren't the way they should be. He remembered when she approached him at the school and sniffed him. It was awkward due to the fact that it looked like a grown woman was hitting on a teenaged boy but it was good in that she was a familiar face.

So Sam really couldn't blame her for just being sure. He gave a slight smile, "I know. And… it's okay if you do that."

"I don't want you feeling uncomfortable because I have trouble telling what's what and need constant verification…"

"Angie," Sam cut her off before she could launch into a tirade of all her flaws that was designed to make her seem like an undesirable creature. And the truth was she wasn't. Not to him. "It's okay. You just want to make sure that things are what they are supposed to be."

"I want to make sure that someone who is special to me is in the right body," she corrected as she looked up at Sam. "And to tell the truth, had it been my time, I would have beaten the crap out of the kid for that and it wouldn't have ended pretty." She cleared her throat as she said that, knowing that it was the kind of thing to garner second opinions.

Sam studied Angela as she tapped her coffee cup. She always seemed to expect the ax to fall across her neck and it bothered him; like she was still operating on a means of keeping people at a distance. Yet she was being more and more open about herself and Sam saw that more as letting people in. "Nothing more than what you did for Suri," he ventured, taking a chance that it was safe to talk about that since she seemed reluctant to touch up on that.

 _Oh that was a taste. I would do worse if anything happened to you._ Angela sighed softly as she stopped tapping her coffee cup. "Because Suri is family," she replied. She paused a moment before she continued, "I have very few people that mean a lot to me. And while I'd throw myself under the bus for a complete stranger… there are few that I would go to literal hell and back for."

After a pause Angela cleared her throat and then picked up the paper she had bought that morning. She figured it was a bad idea to say that but short of coming out and saying that the man sitting across from her was one of those people and admitting to her feelings… She wanted to run but she couldn't. So she sat there and looked at the paper trying to find something of interest that would make the flush her body was going through go away.

Sam watched her and felt bad for bringing it up. He watched her look at the paper she had bought and her cheeks flush. "And there is nothing wrong with that," he offered. When she didn't respond, he took initiative and reached across and grasped her hand. Once he had her attention, he repeated, "There is nothing wrong with that."

Angela glanced briefly at Sam holding her hand. He had started doing that thing he had a tendency to do when he held her hand and that was rubbing his thumb in a soothing gesture. She liked it and it never failed to calm the flushes her body went through when in close proximity to Sam. She allowed, "It's nice to hear that. It's rare that someone would say that."

"I'm hardly one to judge," Sam replied, using her line. "I mean given what Dean and I have done." He stopped himself before going on into the whole thing that led them to this point. She had told him before not to because that would lead to a vicious circle.

"Using my line," Angela replied with a slight smile. "Nice move Sam."

Sam gave a smile of his own but still kept his grip on her hand, "Well you do have pretty good advice. And… it has worked out quite a bit."

Angela was still smiling as she frowned slightly to try and figure that one out. She didn't have time to respond and reluctantly pulled away just as Dean decided to show up and straightened up. It left Sam a bit baffled but also a little pissed that his brother chose that moment to come back. He knew Dean wasn't interested in her that way but it frustrated him all the same.

Dean was being willfully oblivious and reluctant to end that moment. He had been noticing more and more of the touchy feely thing going on and he was glad that things were moving along but he had never met anyone that was _that_ shy. It was the kind of thing that happened in the movies and books that chicks liked but in real life… It was kind of cute and frustrating but he knew Sam had a mountain's worth of patience if it was something he really wanted. As much as he wanted to tease mostly his brother, he let it slide as he put down the cardboard box and handed a deli bag to Angela. "Angie, they didn't have rye like you wanted so I got ya that whole wheat crap."

Angela accepted the bag and opened it to take a sniff. She said, "And they didn't have mustard."

Sam felt a chuckle threatened at the look his brother got on his face while he checked his. While some thought it creepy that she could tell what was on a plate just by sniffing it, much like her ability to tell time by looking at the sun, he thought it amusing. He decided to rescue his brother and said, "Then this must be yours. I didn't want mustard." He handed the bag over.

Angela took a look at the bag, opened it and gave a slight grin. "Dijon mustard. Excellent."

Sam lost it and started laughing. Dean thought he was with a bunch of crazies and tried to defend himself, "Hey I got what you guys wanted mostly. Next time you order bitch." He glared at Sam for good measure.

"Oh it's alright Dean," Angela said as she pulled out half before looking for the customary pickle that came with it. "I hardly expect you to remember who had what when it comes to eating healthy. Oh by the way, you take a long walk before getting into the car. I so not want to deal with your extra onions."

"Better than that health food crap."

Angela merely hummed as if to ignore him. Sam thought it was like a parent humoring a child and it certainly looked that way when Dean pouted slightly and sat to eat his cheeseburger in silence. It was then that Angela said, "Onions are extra strong and they are red onions."

"Now how can you tell the difference?"

"You'll never know," she teased with a grin and shifted the paper to read it while absently taking a bite of her sandwich.

Dean harrumphed and muttered, "I like red onions."

"Then maybe you'd like my tuna salad. I use them all the time," she commented like it was nothing while making a valiant effort not to laugh at the pout that was forming on Dean's face. "Healthy and dead animal. Omega- threes and that unadulterated cholesterol."

"Some days I hate you," Dean muttered.

"You love me. Oh and next town you are doing your laundry."

"Dammit, I have a system woman!"

Angela looked at Sam and asked, "Is he always this cranky?"

"When he's only had one cup of coffee," Sam offered, privately enjoying the fact that his brother was being had. "And he does have one pair."

"I hate you both," Dean muttered as he bit off a large chunk of hamburger.

Angela chuckled as she glanced at Sam. She replied, "And I love you too."

Dean was mollified a little bit. No matter what, he was going to be caught in that trap with her and he could admit that there were a few healthy things he had a liking for and it was because of her. He took another bite and chewed and managed to get out, "So you find anything?"

"Still looking," Angela replied as she read the paper. "I did find something about a 'psychic detective' making an appearance in Santa Barbara. Ever hear of anything like that?"

"Sounds like a hoax," Sam commented, "But there are psychics."

"True."

"So what, you wanna go hit California and question the guy?"

Angela hummed, "No. Not really. Seems harmless and it looks like Pickwick is just full of announcements." She put it down and reached for the other paper she had got from the motel newsstand after feeding Xander a piece of turkey and noticing that Sam did the same with Moira.

"Anything from your friends?" Dean was keen on getting a job and if he had to work with those Centurion douches, he'd do it.

"No and for the most part, they are territorial about their hunts unless they swallow their pride and admit they need help." Angela paused when she saw an article in the paper. It had her attention and surprised her since it was in the area of world affairs.

There wasn't much time to ponder that since she heard them and smelled them before they approached. Signaling the pups to stand down she did manage to say, "Sam, Dean, don't do anything rash."

Before either Winchester could say anything, they were surrounded by three guys that looked like they were FBI since they were dressed in suits. They were also wearing those dark sunglasses that made them stereotypically like those agents from the Matrix. To lesser people, they looked intimidating and certainly the ringleader, who looked like a baby came up and said, "Angela de Medici."

Angela looked up, "Yes?"

"Could you come with us?"

"I could…"

"What the hell do you assholes want?" Dean interrupted knowing now who they were dealing with. He shot a look at his brother that basically told him to shut up.

The leader ignored Dean and looked at Angela, "I need you to come with us. You are under arrest."

"For what?"

"Murder."

* * *

 **A/N:** A dinner gala turns deadly and Angie is arrested. What will they think of next? Stay tuned for more Trial and Reckoning...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Murder?" Both Winchesters were on their feet and ready to fight.

The leader said, "For the murder of Consul Schmidt."

Angela blinked at that. As far as she knew the last thing she had killed was a Grigori and she nearly beat up a kid or rather wanted to for being stupid with the witchcraft. She hadn't killed anyone and she certainly wouldn't have killed him of all people. There were a few dicks in the Centurion she would have loved to have disemboweled, dismembered and then, if they were still breathing, kill them, but definitely not him.

"You guys are barking up the wrong tree," Dean protested, "Angie hasn't killed anybody. Just a few fuglies."

The leader looked uncomfortable at the whole situation. "I'm sorry but I have to take her in." He looked at Angela and asked, "Please stand up."

Angela wasn't going to put up a fight. While she could kick every single one of their asses and then point out how they could better themselves, she wasn't going to put the Winchesters at risk. She stood up with as much dignity as could be mustered. "I'll go with. Going to company HQ?"

"You'll be detained there yes."

Angela glanced mostly at Sam since Dean was too upset to actually see what was going on. She was counting on Sam to know where to go and if not, they could always call Akira. "Alright," she replied and stepped closer.

The other two approached, one holding shackles and the other prepared to tackle her if she resisted. Sam was the one that protested, "You gotta be kidding me."

"Precaution," the leader said. "And you're lucky that we aren't making a big show of it."

"Right because subtle is in your vocabulary," Dean uttered in sarcasm.

"Dean," Angela said in that calm tone. She stared at him for a moment before giving a subtle nod. "It'll be okay. It'll be straightened out one way or another." She looked at Sam and added, "Don't forget to feed the dogs."

It seemed out of place to utter but Sam knew there was a purpose to it. He wanted to stop them from taking her but he and Dean were outnumbered and they didn't know if these guys were human, half human or full on fugly. Given what they had seen, anything was possible. Still that didn't stop Sam from feeling the need to protect her from whatever was coming her way, even a murder charge. So he bit the bullet and gave a nod in return. "I won't."

Angela gave a slight smile before straightening up and saying, "Alright. Let's go."

They said that walking away was hard, well letting someone walk away was even harder. Both Winchesters stood up, their food forgotten as they watched Angela being led to a vehicle that looked like it belonged to a cop and put her in the back. Xander had gone out to follow but Sam called him back, "Xander, stay."

Xander gave a high pitched whine and his feet were fighting against the command. The whine was mixed in with moans and a low growl or two. He was also panting heavily like he was straining against an invisible leash. He gave another high pitched whine and looked back at Sam as if that would change his mind.

Sam would have liked to have let the mutt to cause a little mayhem but that wouldn't have gone well for anybody. At least Moira was behaving but he didn't have to look to know that they all wanted to stop what was happening. Seeing that Xander might need some extra restraint, Sam walked over to where the dog was whining and now starting to paw the earth, clearly agitated by the whole thing. He reached down and hooked his fingers on the collar and gave a tug.

Xander yelped and whined at it but he stopped pawing. He looked up at Sam as if to say, 'Please let me go chase after them.'

The watched as Angela was put in the back seat of the car and it drove off to wherever. Sam released Xander and said, "Come on."

Xander was a Wilder, born and bred, and that meant he could understand and carry out complex orders from his handler. For the most part Wilders listened full on to their handlers and gave polite interest to anyone else. Whether or not they obeyed was clearly up to them and how much they liked you or respected you; either worked. His handler was Angela and for the most part he gave cursory respect to Dean and humored and respected the elder but when it came to Sam… that was a different matter; he followed the lead of an alpha.

Sam led the dog back to the table where the puppies pounced on Xander and took to giving soothing licks. Sam himself sat on the bench trying to think of what to do next. It was shocking since… His phone rang and he answered it, "Hello?"

 _Gigantor, you there?_

Sam frowned at the caller. He was sure he hadn't given his number to her. "Isabella?" He looked up at Dean who scowled since his memories of that girl weren't exactly the spick and span type.

 _Who else? Shorty there with you?_

"Yeah I'm here you annoying brat," Dean countered just as Sam put the phone on speaker. "And I can tell you now, the answer is no."

 _You don't even know why I called you arrogant ass._

Sam knew that this wasn't the time or the place to get into a verbal spat over who wronged whom. Given the state of things it seemed that his brother and the half werewolf were going to cultivate a 'cordial dislike' and that was putting it mildly. He didn't care at this point. He waved his brother off and said, "Isabella, can you and Dean have your debate later? Why are you calling and how did you get this number?"

 _Some werewolf named Liam gave it to me and the reason why is that I'm sure they caught up with you by now. She's been arrested?_

"How did you know that?" Dean opened his mouth before Sam could stop him.

 _A little birdy told me. Actually, I was part of the security detail that witnessed the assassination of Consul Schmidt. No one saw the shooter but someone was seen fleeing the scene._

"Alright, who is this Consul Schmidt?"

 _He's the guy that basically keeps all the branches of the Centurion playing nice and any other groups out there like the Illuminati. He's a diplomat._

"Then why would Angie want to kill him? Not saying she did," Dean said looking a little sheepish at the whole thing but. "Got an answer for that?"

 _She didn't kill him._

"They arrested her," Sam pointed out in that maddening calm that told Dean his brother was seriously pissed off.

 _Because Schmidt's daughter ID'd the weapon as one belonging to her. Listen: Centurion law is not like civilian law. All accusations are investigated but any named accused are brought to holding to stand trial. It's more like guilty until proven innocent._

"Then what are ya yapping at us for? Why don't you do something about it?" Dean gestured at the phone as if Isabella really were there.

 _Because I was security and I figured you two chuckleheads would want to be there for her. The first process is like arraignment. Enter the plea, blah, blah. And you get a chance to see her._

Sam nodded at that. That would be good. Dean though was agitated more because he had to talk to Isabella and he said, "Yeah and where is this place she's being held at?"

"At the Centurion headquarters," Sam replied with a tired sigh. Agitation and Winchester didn't go too well together and he was getting a headache from it.

 _Gigantor gets the points on that one. The Centurion headquarters is where the high profile cases go. Anything else… you get your luck of the draw depending on the region. So you better get your asses up there._

"Thanks Isabella," Sam replied before Dean could say anything that was a cross between rude and obnoxious.

 _No problem Gigantor. And you can call me Bella._

Sam gave a slight smile at that. "See, I told you that you were like Angie."

 _Nah. I'm my own breed of kick ass. Plus I really want to hear you ask her the right question. I'll be there at HQ._

The line went dead before Sam could say anything and it wasn't like he could since he heard her tone and he knew what she meant by that. It could easily be taken the wrong way and he didn't want that to happen. He chewed his lower lip before collecting his cell phone and held it in his hand. He looked at his brother, "So…"

"Yeah we're going. Get your ass up. Come on Zep." Dean headed to where the Impala had been parked.

Sam was a bit slower but he was following his brother. He looked at Xander and Moira, the latter eager to please and the former looking like he had been sleeping outside in a downpour. He still couldn't believe that this was happening and to her of all people. He knew her. She would never kill a person like that. Granted she would go into a lecture of semantics but still… This just wasn't believable. He took the remnants of his turkey sandwich and pulled out the meat and fed it to the dogs. At least someone was going to be well fed.

On the way to the car, his phone rang again and he answered, "Yeah?"

 _Did the pipsqueak get ahold of ya, Sam?_

 _I am definitely going to have to figure out how the hell they get mine or Dean's number._ It was a valid query since he knew Angela wouldn't give theirs out. Her's maybe since she worked with them. "Yeah, she did. How did you get my number Liam," he replied.

 _If I told ya then I'd have ta kill ya. Actually Bobby gave it to me._

"Figures," Sam replied, thinking he should have seen that one. "Yeah Bella called and they have Angie. We're on our way there."

 _Good. It has things astir here and me and the vamp captain are doing what we can to keep things smooth sailing._

"Why what's the problem?"

 _There's a lot more than just a murder going on. And I'm not saying it to make your life miserable Goradh. With the way things are now… just be careful now._

Sam blinked at that. He made sure the dogs were in the back seat and got into his place in the car. "Okay. We're on our way."

 _Good. I'll try to keep the hype down and good luck._

Sam said nothing but disconnected. He looked at his brother as Dean put the Impala into gear and head down the highway. There wasn't much to say and it seemed to make Dean push the car to go faster. It was like the sooner they were there, the sooner they could fix this mess. He just had to keep it together until then.

* * *

The drive to the Centurion headquarters was nothing special. Angela had made the trip previously in years past so it was nothing new to her. She just sat in the back and pretended that she was riding in the Impala onto the next job that Sam or Dean found for them while they were in the middle of dealing with the Apocalypse.

Looking out at the landscape, she thought about what was going on and the possibilities why she was the one that was suspected and accused of murder and for the murder of someone that she hadn't seen in years and one that she greatly respected. She wasn't one for politics but even she could see that Cole Schmidt was a force that could help this ship sail through troubled storms. So it wasn't a surprise that he was a target but it was a surprise that someone thought she was one to do that deed.

If asked, she would say that she was worried but her worry was more on the Winchesters. They didn't know all the intricacies of the ancient order and what they knew so far, it pretty much was in line with what she thought; that they could be a bunch of dicks. She knew Dean held no love for the order except for the sub order that Augusta was a part of and Sam…

Angela was worried about Sam. She knew that he faced a lot of scrutiny even if it wasn't said directly to his face. She wasn't blind but was willing to let it slide the fact that Sam and Dean still had issues to work out. She sensed that something had Sam uneasy at times when he was around his brother. He hid it well but given that she was a hunter, she picked up the subtleties that said he was possibly afraid of his brother. She never poked at it but it bothered her, but she thought she had interfered enough with the whole business of getting them to at least talk to each other.

Things just were complicated though she had friends who said she tended to make them complicated. Maybe she did. It was probably what got her in this mess in the first place. Now all she had to figure out was what to do about it. Looking forward, she saw the leader and the one who slapped the cuffs on in the front. The other must be riding in the car behind them. Typical formation though there were some changes and she couldn't help but ask, "Seems like you guys are going off the beaten path. Any idea why?"

"This is a courtesy, General."

Angela blinked as her expression became firm at that. "I don't go by that," she said.

"My apologies," the leader said, "But this is a courtesy."

"And I understand that," she replied as she sat back in the seat. "And I thank you for being polite in front of my companions."

The driver scoffed at that and Angela didn't fail to pick up on that. She asked, "Something wrong there?"

"That anyone as respected as you would be companions with a lot like those two," the driver let out before he was hushed by the leader.

"They are my companions, my friends and I dare to say it my family. And from my experience, while they make mistakes, they are twice that of the current lot of you dicks." Angela took a turn for rude with the name calling to let them know where she stood with things. She wasn't going to let the slight go without dishing it back. She stared hard at the backs of their heads.

The leader turned when she called them dicks. He blinked at her choice of words before responding, "I agree that the Winchesters have done much and while things didn't go as planned, they are good people."

"And you don't have to be a kiss ass."

The rest of the drive fell into uncomfortable silence. It was uncomfortable on the end of her captors since she decided to give a hard stare in their direction and she was sitting up straight like a lady while doing it. It was a method she had deployed in a similar fashion with the boys and it was pretty effective in making them cave and spilling their attempts at hiding misdeeds aka pranks. It was probably poetic justice on her end.

She was quiet and took pleasure in them squirming because she refused to say anything more about anything. She even managed to keep up the feeling even when she dozed in the back seat. It was an art form and it still baffled Dean how she could go from sleep to wakefulness in a short amount of time. If only he knew…

The drive took the better part of a day and a half and that was driving through the night. Angela figured that they weren't going to stop being that this was not a special request but an arrest. And she was glad she didn't say that out loud since Dean found it amusing when she rhymed and not on purpose. Then again in this line of work, you took whatever kind of laughs you could get. In this case it was a comfort of sorts and it kept her in her disappointed position and gave her a reason to enjoy the uncomfortable squirming of her babysitters in the front.

They made it to the Centurion headquarters in the late afternoon. That meant it was too late to go straight to processing and in front of the initial hearing. Angela was certain that it was designed to be that way. That meant that it was meant to spite things. She couldn't help it, "Let me guess, a night in lockup. More of your courtesy?"

The leader got out of the car and opened the door. "It is a courtesy to you. It was requested that you be brought immediately without delay."

"Yes because it is a courtesy." Angela got out of the car and gave the bland expression she developed and perfected working with the Winchesters. She knew Sam disliked it and she didn't blame him at all since it mostly developed because she couldn't figure out how to feel about certain situations that weren't clear cut to her. It also became handy as a poker face especially in a showdown with a high roller. IN this case, it worked out in conveying her displeasure at the leader of this retrieval group. "How nice the Centurion can be when they aren't such colossal dicks."

The leader's expression barely twitched as he looked at the expression he was getting from her. The bland expression that looked like it was trying to see right through him. He cleared his throat and looked away. "This is a courtesy and it is with regret that we didn't arrive at a decent hour but this was done so that you wouldn't have to spend as much time going through the process."

"Of course," Angela countered, the sarcasm thick on her tongue and it was laced with a healthy dose of disdain. This was all a professional courtesy.

It was procedure to have the suspect escorted by the guards to proceedings. In this case it was to escort the prisoner to holding. It was where other suspects were kept until their trials; the ones that weren't given the same professional courtesy as she currently was being given. Of course due to timing, she was going to holding to spend the night with others who had been accused of similar or lesser crimes.

Being in prison was nothing new to her. She had been in a prison once before and that was a long time ago. And a little secret on that was that she had escaped from that prison. But before that she had been in the prison for some time while she plotted the escape and she knew the types of characters that could be in a prison. And she wasn't going to count the time she impersonated a doctor for the prison in Folsom. So she wasn't fazed as she was led into the Manor and down the stairs into the main chambers of operations.

The professional courtesy came in handy in that she was shackled in front and then her jacket covered them. Also the guards were walking like they were accompanying her to a meeting of sorts. She had seen this done before and it had her wondering how many people she had seen in the same accompaniment were given this professional courtesy or if it was business as usual. It was a thought but one quickly put on the back burner as old habits took over.

She didn't plan on escaping but she never felt comfortable in the Manor. Every time she visited, she scoped out the possible means of exits and who was patrolling the halls; it was more so she could leave quickly and she never did really trust them all that much. She tolerated them since their goals were in alignment in saving people and hunting things. Other things… she had her say about it. Pretty much she was always in a state of being a bitch with them and keeping an eye out to make a hasty exit. She hadn't tried anything yet but she wouldn't be good at her job if she didn't look for all possibilities.

She followed her guards' lead and walked through the halls. She only paused when she was addressed by one of the order that she never met but clearly he knew her. And the fact that he treated her with great respect meant that he didn't see her in contempt. The way she saw it, it was mostly politics here in the Manor but there were some that really kept to the old way. So she paused to acknowledge the young one with a genuine smile and a word of encouragement.

She didn't have to look to see that others were watching. She heard the murmurs and the whispers. They were loud enough to be spoken in normal tones. Her increased hearing was a gift and a curse. She knew they were watching, listening and she ignored them to give attention to the youngling that sought it. She gave a nod before the guards said that it was time to go.

She followed them down below and didn't bat an eye when the driver said, "How pathetic that they think you are worth any respect."

The leader barked, "You would do well to hold your tongue."

"Why? A murderer and a disgrace to the order," the driver pointed out. He looked almost indignant.

Angela looked at both of them with a hard look as she stopped, refusing to move an inch further until the two arguing were done. Her brow was raised and instantly the two guards stopped arguing. They looked at her but she didn't waver. The leader broke and said, "Come."

Angela made a slight sound and her features contorted into an 'oh well' expression. She ended up leading the way down to holding. She wasn't stupid after all and she knew the way pretty well having brought a few rogues in herself. In fact it looked like she was escorting them to holding and going to put them in the cell. She stopped just before the door and turned to look at them expectantly.

The leader looked at her and then gestured at his companion. The driver grumbled as he removed the shackles from her wrists. As he was doing it the leader said, "It's just for tonight."

"No worries."

The driver scoffed at Angela's response. He took her by the elbow and opened the door. As she walked in, he sneered, "Have a good night… General."

Angela gave the driver a hard look and took pleasure that she made him squirm slightly. She walked into holding and turned to watch as the door was pulled shut and locked. That was that and she was officially a prisoner. There was nothing more to do than to head in and find a place to sleep… not that she would have much sleep.

She headed down the stairs into the main room. As expected, it was full of prisoners and they looked like a rowdy lot. This was going to be rich. She entered with her quiet gait that was often mistaken for hesitation and looked around with a practiced eye. And from the looks of things, it seemed that things hadn't changed in terms of the appearance of the place. And it looked like she was going to have to be 'polite' to find a place to sleep.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Angela turned to see a tall and muscular man that was giving a hard grin at her. She had seen that look and she felt a pang of regret that she took Sam's reaction for granted. She knew this one's type. She looked at him head on with a firm look, prepared to fight.

The man was still grinning as he said, "Welcome to our side of the tracks… General."

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie gets carted off and the Winchesters make a plan to follow... with a little help. Stay tuned for more Trial and Reckoning...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The last time Sam and Dean set foot in the Manor, it was to pull off the ruse that Angela was helping a friend and that they could find the staff of Osiris. That was the first and, Dean swore it, was the last. While the place had been impressive in size and looks, the atmosphere was cold and unwelcoming. There were only few people that had been there at the time that made the visit bearable.

Sam looked out his window as Dean pulled up and studied the Manor. He had been quiet the whole trip there and normally that would be a cause for worry for Dean but his brother was also quiet as well. Neither of them said much the whole time they drove to get there. They had traded off driving so that they could drive through the night and get there before anything could be done to Angela. It was tiring but it was worth it since they traded off with the back seat as the bed and it sort of helped that the puppies acted like hot water bottles and guard dogs.

"I know I said never again but…"

"Angie said the same thing a hundred times over," Sam muttered absently. He then opened his door to get out and turned to let Moira and Xander out.

"Got that right," Dean agreed, getting out and letting his dog out. He looked at Zeppelin who was looking at him expectantly. Angela had explained to them that it was rare for puppies to imprint so young and at this stage they were clingy little bastards. He was inclined to think it was some sort of excuse to take them along and he wasn't going to figure out how they were going to handle it when they were full grown adults.

Looking around, Dean made sure his baby was going to be okay parked there and was prepared to be there for some time. As much as it could drive him crazy to be in any one place long enough, this was Angela they were talking about. And he was sure as hell that Sam wasn't going to go anywhere. Not after the latest displays of whatever it was that was going on. Assured that the care was safe and that he had something on his person just in case, he motioned at the puppy, "Come on Zep."

There was a guard at the door and he looked at them with more of a raised brow of surprise. What the Winchesters didn't know that it was unusual for those with Wilder hunters to have more than one. While it was acceptable for two hunters to each have a dog, two in the company of one was rare and unusual and considered warily unless it was an issue of transport but that was a whole other technicality that would require lengthy explanation.

As it were, the guard let them in with a reminder to keep their hunters in check. Sam gave a polite nod, nothing more and Dean followed clearly impressed that Sam was taking the lead. Then again he really wasn't. He recognized the signs of holding it together for everyone's sake and just being polite hid what his brother was truly feeling. Both Winchesters could suffer in silences and both had done their fair share of hiding things like illness and injuries… and the major stuff but the deep seated feelings… Dean preferred to let it out but Sam was a cold fuse until it was too late for the unfortunate victim.

They were familiar with the way to the main hall or whatever the hell it was called. It was like being inside a freaking castle but more modern. It was neat but not very welcoming. Sam paused just outside the main hall since he didn't know exactly where to go from there and looked at Dean to see if he found anything.

"There you are."

Both Winchesters turned to see Isabella Rivain seemingly appear out of nowhere and looking relieved. It was vastly different from the brat they had met almost a year ago. She still had a sort of smugness about her but that was more or less directed at those she perceived deserved it… like Dean Winchester.

Sam blinked in surprise to see the half werewolf, half human actually there. "Bella?"

"Glad you remembered," Isabella offered more to ease the tension than to be snarky. "Hi Shorty."

"Brat," Dean muttered. "And I have a rolled up newspaper ready."

"Kinky," Isabella smirked.

Sam went in to diffuse the situation before it became worse, "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Helping you guys out," Isabella offered like it was the most obvious thing in the word. "I figured you might need a friendly face or two in your corner and someone who knows their way around."

"We know it just fine," Dean countered, not willing to work with the brat of a werewolf even if it killed him. "We've been here before."

"Really? Okay Shorty. Which way do you go next?" Isabella put her hands on her hips and smirked at Dean to get him to tell her where to go.

Sam knew that Dean was operating on his stubborn streak but now was not the time for that. With a low call to his brother he looked at the girl and asked, "Bella, can you at least point out where they are holding her?"

Isabella sobered at Sam's request and it was enough to have both brothers start on the track of thinking the worst case scenario. She saw it and explained, "Understand that this is not like the civilian system of things meaning the whole separating out males and females."

"Is she okay?"

Isabella read the concern on Sam's face and guessed correctly that much had changed since she had hung out with them in New Harmony. She was actually surprised but taking a slight whiff, she could smell his anxiety and it amped up the moment they started talking about Angela. _Okay pheromones going nuts. Great._ She explained, "She is in holding. Pretty much those guys in there are high profile prisoners. Murderers of officials like Schmidt, rogues… and not all of them are the nice lot.

"The thing is normally they would go to what the civilians call arraignment and enter the plea and then it goes a little easier." Isabella turned and started leading them down the right way.

"So you're saying that if she had gone through that she wouldn't be where she is at?"

"Yes," Isabella answered Dean's question, "But because they arrived late, she was taken to holding and that kind of works in our favor."

"How?" Sam sidestepped to avoid a girl, probably a guard, but she bumped into him. She apologized at least but she wasn't exactly warm with him. Perhaps it was more professional courtesy and politeness. He continued on and repeated, "How does that help us?"

"Well once arraignment happens, the trail is on the schedule and after that, visitors tend ot be restricted. No one short of the arbiter, spouse or close family can get in."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Dean pointed out. "Angie's family."

"Yeah and they would stonewall you on that claim." Isabella paused and looked at the Winchesters and the looks on their faces. "Come on guys, you aren't exactly winning popularity contests specifically with regards to the current climate. There are plenty here who don't like you and for that reason only or multiple reasons. Just like they don't like her."

"Angie didn't start this," Sam muttered more to himself. Louder he said, "So what do we do?"

"Play by the rules," Isabella offered. "It's the only way and by doing that it'll have some sway with those on the fence. Believe me the intrigue here is more dangerous than the intrigue of the French court." She made a slight face as she turned to lead the Winchesters further into the headquarters.

"So we play along and things should fix itself," Dean asserted.

"In theory. Like I said," Isabella paused before some doors. She looked at the brothers, "You guys aren't exactly popular here." She then opened the door into another hall. "Come on."

It felt like a maze but Sam and Dean both kept their eyes open in the general direction they were heading. Years of habit and being trained on the job plus the fact that they were both well aware that they weren't very much liked here kept them on their toes. It was a small comfort that they were in the company of someone that marginally liked them or at least didn't treat them like lepers. It really brought to mind the phrase that it was better the devil you know than the one you don't know.

There were quite a few people in the halls and it made getting around difficult. Sam lost track of his dog while trying to keep up with Isabella. It wasn't until he heard the yip that he stopped and looked. It was then that he saw Moira growling up at a rather large man and he was looking amused at the whole thing.

"Look here. A Wilder and pup no less." He grinned as he kneeled to look at the pup. "So where do you think you're going? Looking for another sucker to imprint?" He reached out to touch her.

It was the start of a bad day when Moira growled and with a short bark, she jumped and bit the man on the hand. Sam watched in horror and then got upset when the guy smacked his dog and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck roughly and started threatening it. He said, "Hey, leave her alone."

"And what's it to you?"

"That's my dog," Sam offered calmly. He didn't want to start a fight but he wasn't going to let anything happen to the puppy. This was just one more thing added onto the pile. Looking at the guy, he reached out and took the puppy from him and said, "Thank you for finding her."

If it was going to be anything like a simple walking away, it didn't seem to be in the cards. Still Sam wasn't going to push buttons and held the puppy under his arm like a football, letting her paws dangle. He was stopped by the guy putting a hand on his shoulder and saying, "And who said you can leave?"

Sam looked at the guy and he felt Moira rumble in her chest. "I don't want trouble."

"Well you got it."

"Hey, you know better than to mess with a Wilder and his handler," Isabella piped up. She glared at the guy full on.

"He says that runt is his. He already has one." He pointed at Xander who was growling at him.

"There's no rule saying he can't have more than one. What are ya the Wilder police?" Isabella made a rude sound at that while subtly edging Sam further away. "And how do you know he ain't watching the mutt down there for someone else?"

Sam was normally the kind of guy that didn't like to stand out. He didn't want trouble and liked to do things under the radar. So it made him feel a little uncomfortable that he was drawing so much attention just from this. He looked at Dean who decided it was best to pick up Zeppelin too since there were one too many people around.

"The girl is right," another came up. "There is no rule. It is rare but no rule."

The guy looked at the newcomer and then at Sam before rumbling, "Fine, but if I catch that runt near me…"

The newcomer shot a look at the guy and he left without another word. He turned towards the trio and said, "Nice timing there Bella." He looked at the Winchesters and offered a hand, "Name's Riley."

Dean was the first to take the proffered hand while Sam was trying to still ascertain the sincerity of the gesture. "Dean and this is my brother…"

"Sam, I know," Riley said, his Irish lilt coming out. "No mistaken the Winchesters." He looked in the direction that the other guy had gone. "And you were lucky there. The butch there has been trying to get his hands on a pup and Connor's dogs have refused. Blighter doesn't get it that they choose and not the other way around."

"Riley," Isabella interrupted, "As much as they would like to hear about that, we have to get going before the arraignments starts." She made a gesture with her eyes.

Riley raised his brow slightly and calmly said, "You're too late." He held up his hand to keep the Winchesters from demanding explanations. "Call it professional courtesy but they got her out first thing. Now it's a waiting game in the chambers. This way."

It was beginning to dawn on Sam and Dean that they had 'friends' of a sort within the Centurion and they were doing what they could to make things easier. They relaxed a little as they followed Riley and Isabella through the maze of people while ignoring the whispers. It did look funny that they were carrying their dogs but given the crowd, it was best to avoid another incident and the few stares they received told them that it was approved of… for the most part.

They put the puppies down when they got to where they needed to be. Riley peeked in and made a sound before saying, "They're doing the waiting game. Professional courtesy my arse."

He led the way in and told them where to sit and what was going on. Sam could make out the rigid posture of Angela standing at what looked like… he couldn't describe it but it was clear what the purpose was. She looked stiff standing there but it was also relaxed and that had him worried. He bit his lower lip.

As if she knew, she turned in their direction and looked at them. She had a look of regret on her face, like she regretted them being there to see it. Her gaze lingered on Sam a bit longer but she didn't do anything except a slight nod before turning back around. It was a good thing too since a door opened and three people walked in and it was announced that court was in session.

"The charges are murder and…" the, Sam supposed was the judge, looked at Angela and then continued, "The charges are murder and the accused is present. How do you plea, General de Medici?"

* * *

The lead guard didn't look forward to finding out what happened to his prisoner in holding. He didn't like that he had to leave her there but rules were rules and it wasn't like there was any other place except the holding cells and those were the equivalent of lockdown/solitary. Still it was better and he wished he had done something to ensure that. After all this expedited trial was all under the guise of professional courtesy.

There had been no noise from holding, at least none that the guards would have reported and even then they would only report if it was a serious nature like someone on the verge of being killed. There was no beating around the bush that the guards got their entertainment from prisoners fighting and beating each other up. It was suspected that there were bets going on. The leader didn't want to think about what his prisoner had to endure and she was a woman. A very attractive woman.

Holding held all sorts, male and female, and just about every species you could name. The fact that she was well known in most circles and very attractive, that didn't bode well. The leader didn't want to contemplate but it was at the back of his head. He was glad though it was just for one night and that she would be moved. He just…

The guard at the door greeted him, "Little early don't you think?"

"Professional courtesy," was all he would say. It would speed things along though he thought it would be torture to make her wait for an hour before it actually started and in the room. Still it was better than nothing.

The guard shrugged, "Fine. Not my business. I just hold them and make sure that they don't kill each other." He went towards the door and unlocked it. "Have at it. It was pretty noisy last night."

That didn't have the leader in a good mood as he went through the door and down the stairs. He found the holding cell in a general calm since the morning meal had been served and it was edible. This wasn't the Middle Ages but still. And he wasn't sure of whether or not to be worried at the calm.

"You here for the General?"

The leader turned to see a dark skinned man looking at him, his African roots showing through. He replied, "Yes, Jabari."

Jabari looked at the youth before him. He was familiar with him and thought him a little green but a good one. He nodded, "The General is busy at the moment, Corwin. Time for you to leave."

Corwin looked at the larger man trying not to be cowed by the fact that he was a midget compared to the man before him. He wasn't going to show that he was slightly intimidated by the very large man that no doubt was running holding while he was here. "No," he replied, "I am here to take her out and proceed to her hearing." He made a slight swallow of his throat as he glanced behind the large man and then at him.

Jabari looked at the younger one. He had to admit that he had a pair on him. It was impressive but he wasn't going to be easily swayed. "The General is busy," he repeated.

It could have gotten into a fistfight or an all-out ganging up on since Corwin was outnumbered compared to the group that had formed behind Jabari. He was prepared to exert his authority but he ended up not having to. He was refrained from it when he heard, "It's all right Jabari."

Angela had stepped out from behind Jabari but her hand remained on the man's shoulder where she had placed it to placate him. The rest of the prisoners made a swath for her to move to the front while showing her respect. She made a motion that they were to back down and they moved back as she moved forward to meet Corwin face to face. She looked at him and added, "He's only doing his job."

Jabari made a sound that was Corwin interpreted as being that he was not in agreement of that assessment but would obey out of respect. Either that or it was because he was showing that he didn't like the guard. He still moved back a little before taking the hand that had been on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze and said something in a language he knew Corwin wouldn't understand.

Angela moved her head slightly and gave a slight grin before replying in the same language. She then looked at Corwin and said, "I'm ready."

Corwin escorted her out of holding and he didn't like the fact that he was being watched by everyone in the holding cell. He knew they were watching him and it made him uncomfortable. He was relieved when they were out of holding and he took a breath as he personally fastened the shackles on her wrists.

"They are only looking out for me," Angela offered in a gentle tone.

"They looked like they wanted to skin me alive. Especially Jabari," Corwin admitted in a low whisper as he finished.

Angela hummed at that. "Jabari is a good man. A good warrior. And he is very loyal to those that he had shed blood with." She made a slight smile and looked at nothing in particular.

"So you know him?"

"We served together," was all she offered and with a slight smile.

Corwin made a slight face at that. He had heard that she was good at giving information but never really telling about herself. She would verify but beyond a yes or no she didn't divulge much. If she did, that meant she liked you or actually trusted you enough to tell the story. "Right."

"You want to know, read the archives. That's what they are there for."

Corwin made a snort at that and it caused Angela to chuckle gently. She willingly complied and let herself be escorted to the main hall where the trials were held. She asked, "So coming before the councilors convene is more professional courtesy?"

"To be honest, I was concerned," Corwin admitted while steering her in the right direction. He kept a stoic composure as he looked around to make sure that there were no surprises. "I didn't like the idea of you in holding all night with those… characters."

"They are old friends and respected warriors. And it has me surprised why they are being held this long and without trial," Angela countered in a firm tone. It voiced her displeasure at the situation as well as keeping a fairly respectful tone.

"They are not as well-endowed as you."

"And that is bull shit."

Corwin looked at Angela but she didn't look at him. He was surprised to hear that come out of her mouth. He had read the archives on most of her missions that had been documented. She was a legend and he had a hard time believing that she was what people who disliked said she was. It made no sense to him either that she was in this position but he had to follow his orders and the weapon had been identified as hers…

"Jabari is more straight arrow than anyone else I know here. He is the definition of honor. He should not be here," Angela muttered in a low voice that suggested she was being thoughtful about the whole thing.

"From my understanding he was accused of terrorism or subterfuge," Corwin offered in a low voice. He had his hand on the door handle as he looked at her. "But I don't believe it since you're right. He's not that kind of person."

"Glad someone else sees that," she replied. She motioned that she was ready.

The room was sort of empty and sort of not. People were waiting for their turn in terms of the charges and dates to be settled; it was pretty much like the civilian courts. Angela recalled the last time she was in there and that was to save someone from being falsely convicted. It seemed that it was her turn in the hot seat though and it looked like it wasn't going to be like the last time.

She was well aware that she wasn't liked and by quite a few higher ups. This was probably their idea to speed things along and labeling it as a courtesy. It sounded right but then the things going on… something was off but she couldn't put her finger on it and it wasn't like she could do anything about it. She looked at the prisoner's box with a raised brow and gave a slight sigh as she stepped into it. There was a chair for her to sit but she wasn't in the mood to.

It was another courtesy that she wasn't chained to the railing as was customary. She found it suspicious since she was the last person they would want to extend courtesy to. She glanced around and noticed the players in the room and caught a familiar sight. She didn't give a sign of acknowledgement that was obvious but she did acknowledge them and turned to face the front.

Her nose picked up their scent before they made it to their seats. She wanted to sigh at the fact that they came here. There were people here that didn't like the Winchesters over much and after the whole thing with the breaking of the last seal… It now made more sense as to why all the courtesy. This was more damnation by association and it wasn't going to be pretty no matter what. Still she managed to give a look in their direction, specifically at Sam before the proceedings began.

"The charges are murder and the accused is present. How do you plea, General de Medici?"

Angela straightened up and looked at the tribunal. She heard the gasps since the crowds in there were probably wondering who she was. She said, "Not guilty."

"Let it be entered." The head councilor looked at the crowd and added, "The prisoner will be escorted to solitary and the trial begins tomorrow."

There was a murmur but it was broken by a voice of protest. Angela blinked and felt her eyes widen slightly at hearing that voice as she heard, "Wait a minute."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam and Dean arrive at the Manor and the proceedings begin but seems that thing might go for a spin. Keep watching for more Trial and Reckoning...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You just had to open your big mouth."

"Yeah because their way of doing things is bull crap." Sam looked at his brother as Dean paced around the empty courtroom looking like he wanted to punch Sam out while at the same time agreeing that this whole thing was bullshit. Sam studied his brother and added, "And I aim to help Angie out as much as I can. And I know you do too."

"And my way is to break her out."

"And that would be a very bad thing, mate," Riley said. He had been sitting with Isabella watching the two Winchesters argue or talk their way through this. "Considering that you would have to deal with working your way through all the guards and most of them are straight laced."

"No one asked you," Dean fired back.

"Dean," Sam warned.

"Sam, you've bitten off more than you can chew here. Do you really think that you can be an arbiter? And playing their rules?" Dean wasn't trying to be an asshat with it. He was concerned about what would happen if Sam tried and failed. That was something he wasn't prepared for considering how they lost her for real and what happened then.

"I don't have a choice now," Sam replied. He wasn't exactly sure he could do it. True this was what he had been studying for when he attended Stanford but it was different; theory into practice and this wasn't even the legal system he was studying for. It felt Middle Age like which was why he said something. "But I aim to make it work."

Dean knew that. When Sam got his back up and was determined to do something, he did it. If anything his desire to go to college and live a normal life was a sign of that. The best he could do was to help his brother however he could and if that meant keeping his back clear or even researching on something he knew nothing about, he'd do it and it wouldn't be for his brother but for her. "Alright but you do know we know nothing about how they do things."

"It's called research," Sam pointed out. He looked around the room. It was empty since they had taken Angela to wherever she was being held.

"And the library is a great place," Riley interjected, "Plus I'll play as you call it second chair."

"You?" Sam raised his brow.

"You're gonna do all the talking and I sit and watch and point ya in the right direction," Riley explained. He took in the looks both brothers were shooting at him and gave a bemused expression. "Well if Sam here hadn't opened his mouth, I would have stepped in. I am an arbiter from experience."

"Don't bother. They jump in with both feet and often don't look at how deep the pool is," Isabella muttered as she stood up to look around.

"Like you know any better, Brat," Dean countered.

Riley gave a tired sigh at the same time Sam did. This was going to be an interesting ride though dealing with the agitation twins was another story. Sam was the one to say, "Stop, both of you. Look what's done is done. Let's just focus on getting Angie out of this."

Dean calmed down at that and nodded, "Fine. Just don't' expect me to do anything with the brat here even if she did help us out."

Isabella stuck her tongue out at Dean before turning and leaving while muttering about checking in with a few acquaintances. She only paused to remind Riley that he had a couple of things to smooth over and was gone. Riley for his part sighed and shook his head. "No wonder there is so much tension when you walk through the door."

"Feeling is mutual," Dean allowed. "So what are we looking at here? How are we getting Angie out?"

Riley looked at both brothers before replying, "Well Sam's job here is convince the tribunal councilors that she didn't do it."

"Easy then. She was with us," Dean pointed out.

"And that's not really going to cut it," Riley pointed out. "Your account would be considered biased and I am surprised no one said anything about conflict of interest with Sam here." He gestured at the younger Winchester as his Irish lilt took on heavier tones belying agitation. "So we need to sit and come up with a strategy otherwise consider it screwing the pooch."

There was no denying that Riley was probably right. As of now, Sam and Dean didn't have many options and not a lot of people willing to help out on this. Sam would have gone to Akira but she was in a certain state and he didn't want Christian on his ass for upsetting her. Augusta needed time with her family… That left people that he didn't like on principle and maybe Austin. He wasn't sure about the merits of bringing in Bobby. It was a lot and the more he thought about it… Sam glanced at his brother and when he had his response, looked at Riley and said, "Alright then. Can you help us?"

Riley nodded, "I said I would. First thing is to get you a place here."

"No thanks," both Winchesters replied.

Riley looked at them, impressed at how they were able to so that. "Sorry. House rules." He saw the look and said, "Sam you're the arbiter. While you have some freedom of movement, there are some things you can't get away from. Bella is securing the place and I think considering you have three Wilders on your side… can't go wrong."

With little choice, the Winchesters followed Riley. They didn't fail to notice that people made a wide swath when they approached and it was hard to tell because of them or Riley. Both had their hunter's senses on as they observed everything they could while following their helping hand through the underground bunker maze to a room that was nice.

The place was like the motel rooms they had checked into with the bare essentials like the table, bathroom and two beds. It was just nicer in that there were no questionable stains or doubts as to what was in the shower before them. There really was nothing wrong with it and when all three dogs went in and looked around without going berserker on them, they couldn't complain. It was just the situation that had them on edge.

Riley watched them survey the whole place and really didn't blame them. "If you're satisfied, I can show Sam the library and a chance to talk with her."

Sam looked at Dean, knowing that Dean would probably want to see her as well. Dean figured though that if they were going to have to play by the rules, then he was going to have to follow them. The only thing he was glad about Sam doing this was that he would be allowed to see her. He said, "Go see her Sam."

"You sure?"

"Dude, you're her arbiter." Dean knew Sam was only asking because truth be told he wanted to see for himself how she was faring. If Sam were in the same position as her, he would be doing the same. "You got rights there. Me… don't know if I pull the awesome big brother act but I can take a look around."

Sam looked at his brother like he was nuts. "Seriously?"

"Hey," Dean stalled Sam with a warning gesture and a gentle tone, "I don't like it here anymore than you but we're stuck here until you can figure out how to get her free. Until then… just take a look around. Maybe I'll find something. Like any other job."

Sam thought about it for a moment and then nodded. Dean was right on that account and while he was busy with the legal side, his brother could be getting information and maybe reach out to people that were friends and let Bobby know. The grizzled hunter had been adamant that they report on anything she did or didn't do. It was borderline obscene in hovering department but they both got it. "Okay. I'll go see her and…"

"Don't worry about it. I got Zep and Xander here and we got it covered. Right?" Dean looked at the dogs. Zeppelin gave a yip, eager to please while Xander looked at Sam for a moment and sat and started panting. "Well you get the idea," Dean added after watching them.

It helped a little and Sam was back in the company of Riley. He made note of where everything was so he didn't have to rely on… whatever the guy was. He held onto the leash provided by Riley for Moira since it had been silently agreed upon that they would take at least one dog with them wherever they went in this place. The leash also helped in keeping Moira from being lost and underfoot especially after earlier. It allowed Sam to ask, "So… what are you?"

Normally most questions like that would have sent anyone on the defensive. In this case it was warranted since Sam preferred to know what he was dealing with even if they had a friendly face. Riley understood that perfectly and would have been disappointed if Sam had not asked that question. He replied, "Been wondering when ya would have asked that. Course told me you expected something other than human."

"Hard not to since Angie hooked up with us," Sam replied. He paused when Moira fell behind and waited for her to catch up, tempted to pick her up but didn't. "Can you answer the question?"

Riley was tempted to tease Sam but given the situation, it was best not to. He replied, "Werewolf. Lupei actually. Most consider it a step up from full on wolf transformation since we can walk upright if we have to." He gave a smirk as he glanced at Sam and added, "It's why I know a thing or two about Wilders though to see one that is outside the normal breeds… fascinating."

It was polite chit chat and Sam knew that it was not really meant to be friendly but a means of offering trust. Riley was giving his by offering information about himself. He replied, "Because she's got hell hound blood."

"That's a good one Sam. Wilders have it."

"Seriously. Her… sire is full hell hound." Sam noticed that the werewolf was looking at him like he was crazy. It was a bit hard to explain the hell hound thing since those that got close enough usually ended up being the chew toy. "He made himself look like a Rottweiler. Name's Cerebus."

"Cerebus as in the three headed guardian of Tartarus?"

"Yeah. He's Angie's."

Riley laughed at that. "I'll be a monkey's uncle. Liam was telling me the truth."

"You know Liam?" Sam picked up on that right away. Part of him was relieved that there was some connection there but the other part was suspicious. There was a distinct possibility that could be used against him and his brother.

"Relax Goradh," Riley replied, "Liam's family and mine are old friends. Actually related by marriage."

Sam relaxed a little more. Liam still called him that and he still had no idea what it meant. The fact that Riley was saying it… "Can't be too careful."

"No ya can't. And I'm sure that if you were threatened, the little lass there would have pounced on me." Riley pointed at Moira who was watching the proceedings with a watchful eye. He turned and continued, waiting until Sam was walking with him before saying, "Thing is, while there are those that don't like Angie, there are plenty that are friends and allies and they are doing what they can to make sure this goes right."

"You sound like there is more to this."

Riley made a slight face at that but replied, "Things are not as ideal as they seem on paper. There are rumors that have been started saying that the courts are not being fair in judgment. The system has changed… at least what those that started the rumors say."

"So you're saying that we may be totally screwed in this," Sam said rather than asked.

"There is still a chance mate. There is still our law to contend with and that can't be overridden so easily." Riley looked at Sam before opening another door. "It's why I'm here. I'm pretty much a lawyer."

Sam dwelt on that as Riley informed the guard that he was the co-counsel with the arbiter for Angela and that they wished to discuss things with her. He tensed slightly when the guard looked at his dog and then at Riley as if for confirmation that the animal was acceptable but relaxed when the guard led them both to a room to wait. He didn't like the room but this wasn't exactly a social call either.

Angela was brought in a few moments later sans the shackles to everyone's relief and Riley stepped out on the pretext of discussing an issue with the guard or something. It left Sam and Angela alone in the room and she stood there looking at him, not sure of what to say. Her lip quivered with uncertainty.

Sam knew what he wanted to do and reached out and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He was relieved when she automatically responded and returned the hug. "Are you okay?"

Angela sighed slightly as she hugged the man in front of her and breathed in his scent. She nodded and stepped back, "Been better."

Sam studied her while fighting the desire to just kiss her. Instead he focused on her person and made sure she was okay. He knew she had been in a holding cell with other prisoners and worst case filled his mind on that. "Really?"

"Yeah. Forgot what it was like to sleep on the floor. I've been spoiled by cheap motel bedding." She smiled to try and be reassuring.

"Did… did anything… did anything happen?" Sam swallowed slightly as he waited to hear the answer. He wasn't sure he wanted to but now that he asked, he was willing to hear her out on that one.

"No. Nothing happened."

Sam watched as she got a little nervous and didn't quite look him in the eye. It had him thinking the worst. "Angie," he pleaded.

Angela sighed and looked at him. She saw the look on his face and interpreted what he was thinking of. She was quick to reassure, "Nothing like that happened, Sam." She sighed a little at that and continued, "The nothing is that I may have caused a little bit of trouble in holding."

Sam blinked a moment before asking, "What kind?"

"Just the kind that is the 'other prisoners are being unruly to the guards' kind of trouble." Angela cleared her throat. She didn't really want to go into what happened that night and what happened after they removed her from holding. She looked away trying to find something else to say.

Sam recognized the look and thought hard how to ask without being a pest about it. He ventured a tentative joke, "I guess… you are pretty popular."

"That's putting it mildly," she replied, "I think it is a damned by association that has them in there since the charges are… so not them."

"And it's not your fault that they choose to look after you. If they know you and how I know you…" Sam shrugged his shoulders before continuing, "Then maybe they are right."

It sounded stupid and Sam was relieved when she gave a nod in understanding. She always did seem to pick out what he meant even if it came out jumbled. Sometimes she teased him to make it clearer for her but for the most part she understood what he said. She managed to give a slight smile. "And you're sweet as always."

If her next move was baffling, Sam didn't bat an eye. He knew that she was well aware of her situation and while it was easy to cling to comfort, she was doing the hard thing and that was getting to business. It was something she had done her entire life and it panged a bit but even he understood that. He waited until she sat down and took the seat across from her. Angela was the first to speak, "So you had to say something."

Sam sighed at that. Of course. "Of course I had to say something. I mean you're accused of murder and I for one know you didn't do it." He schooled his voice to not be harsh or shrill. He should have known that she wouldn't pull any punches when it came to serious situations.

"But I am guilty of a lot of things." Angela paused and moment before looking at him. "And some of them were done towards you."

Sam shook his head slightly and then asked, "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad."

Sam looked her in the eye and stared. He was digging himself into a hole with this but… "Yes you are. Angie, I'm trying to help you."

Angela studied Sam and I pained her to see the look on his face. She was mad but not at him. "I know. And I want you to know that I didn't kill Cole Schmidt." She sat back in her seat. "I have no reason to. Even if I were what I was then… no way." She looked away to stare at the wall.

Sam sighed. And to think that he wanted to be a lawyer at some point. He never thought he'd have a client like the woman that drove him crazy right now. At least they were talking about the business at hand. He hated it but it was all he had to work with. "I know that." He leaned forward and continued, "And I aim to get you out however I can. Now I know I don't know squat about how the Centurion runs things and I know I'm probably way over my head with this…"

Angela looked at Sam with a slight smile. "Probably." When she had his attention she continued, "Sam…" She wasn't sure of what she wanted to say. She paused and looked away. Finally she looked at him. A lot of what she wanted to say… it was a part of her feelings that she was not prepared to reveal just yet. She looked at him and finally said, "Just don't do anything that would piss the councilors off. Use the fact I wasn't there. Find people that I would have given that weapon to."

Sam listened to what she was saying while observing her. "That's the idea. Riley is helping out. But Angie… could you tell me why anyone would want to kill this guy?"

"Lots of reasons."

"I'm all ears."

Angela couldn't help be smile and chuckle at him. She sobered a bit and then said, "Cole Schmidt is one of the more well-known diplomats. He put the meaning of diplomacy into play. And he was a straight arrow; a boy scout." She chuckled a bit as she tapped the table. "You would never catch him doing the actual dirty work."

"Sounds like he's the kind of guy to give you trouble. Things you have to do versus what is supposed to be done on paper…"

"Not really. He knew that there were roads taken because they had to and it was because of the times." Angela looked at her hand as it gently tapped the table. Her fingers beat a little tattoo on the surface. "He made it possible to keep working in a positive light; he was all for moving with the times and actually spearheaded the order's move towards something similar to government agencies. It was more like being able to do the things we do but further under the radar."

"So it was modernization."

"Hard thing to do when you have to have cooperation with all the branches of the order around the world."

Sam thought about what she said for a moment. It was beginning to feel a little bit like those movies that had a twist in it. He was also aware that she was telling more about a time that was before she joined them on a hunt. She was also filling him in on the Centurion. "What do you mean? Like embassies?"

"Pretty much," Angela affirmed with a slight nod. She adjusted her position and looked around. She looked at Sam after a spell and continued, "The Centurion operates worldwide and there are locations that pretty much serve as a way station for the local members."

"What about places like Chicago?" Sam had to ask since that was where he first met her. He knew that was some sort of safe house and it had a friendlier attitude than here.

"Safe houses for operatives. You remember," Angela readily gave her answer with a slight grin. "As I said, Schmidt was progressive in moving the order to this kind of level. He knew that we needed specific measures along with the resources… I know it sounds completely like a spy movie or something but being in the dark... makes things a bit easier. Kind of makes you wonder how many of those news reports really are what they say they are."

"Were they?"

"Don't know… maybe," Angela offered with a shrug, "I really haven't been an intimate of the king with access to his chambers in years. Sure I came here and there but nothing full scale since my falling out that led to being here on sufferance."

Sam wanted to laugh a little at her reference to one of her guilty pleasure films but he kept a straight face. His eyes did manage to twinkle in amusement as he looked at her. There was one more thing he had to know and that would involve him asking some questions and they would probably be to something that she didn't want to tell or would be forced down a road she might not want to go. He opened his mouth slightly and took a breath before asking, "Did you know Schmidt?"

"Not personally," Angela replied slightly joking but she sobered, "But we did meet and under some really extenuating circumstances." She cleared her throat slightly.

"Can you tell me?"

Angela looked at Sam and replied, "I don't want to but I can. If only for you to understand more about why they are treating this seriously and full of 'professional courtesy'."

"Couldn't this be used to burn you?"

"Everything can be used to burn someone, Sam. It was a lesson I learned the hard way the first time around and since then it had been put up every now and then." Angela straightened up a little and looked at Sam expectantly. "Is it something you really want to know?"

Sam knew she was asking for a reason. She always did when it was something was big or for something she was planning. It usually ended up being more than most people would want to hear. Yet Sam wanted to know. He wanted to know about that part of her and if he had to, he would talk to her about his life. He nodded, "I do. And if it helps you… I'm for it and I know… handle with care."

Angela hummed and smiled a bit. Taking a breath she said, "Well it started the day I… saw you off to Stanford." She cleared her throat slightly at that.

"Saw me off to Stanford?" Sam frowned a bit at that and then asked, "You were there?"

Angela nodded and verified, "I was there and that was where I got the call."

"A job?" Sam had to ask something since he was digesting the fact that she had been there that first day. It was always a surprise when he or Dean learned about where she was in their lives.

"Yeah," she replied with a nod. "And one that… ended up with interesting results."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam has a job to do and learns a little bit from Riley and talks to Angie. Keep watching for more Trial and Reckoning...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _August 2001, Palo Alto_

The trip had been long and hard. Traveling by bus usually was especially when you had to travel on means that were not necessarily the kind of a well-planned vacation. It worked well enough though since it was a means of transportation when other options weren't available. In this case, they were but it was chosen not to be used and it was more to keep a low profile. And it allowed to think about things that had happened previously.

The bus pulled in letting off the next bunch of passengers. Some were heading to Stanford, others… to wherever. Angela stepped off the bus with a bag slung over her shoulder. She looked around at the landscape before spotting what she was looking for. Hoisting her bag higher on her shoulder, she stepped forward. First things first.

It was easy to blend in as an incoming student and she managed to make her way to moving in day and all the hoopla associated with that. She made her way to the apartments and checked in. She checked her watch. There was just enough time to get back and make sure things were good. Grabbing her suit jacket, she put it on and walked out of her apartment.

He was checking in and trying to put on a happy face but she knew better. She had heard the argument that night. Thinking about it made her head ache and want to track down John Winchester and give him a smack upside the head. That night was horrible and she had to watch as the youngest of the Winchester family walked down that empty road alone. Now she was here in Palo Alto.

She leaned against the tree she was standing next to and watched her person of interest check in and move in. She tracked his movements until he disappeared into the building. She straightened up and turned to look at nothing in particular.

"You're a hard one to find."

Angela recognized the African timbre but didn't shift or look. Her gaze was on the dorm building watching the students check in and laugh and smile. "You know me. I like hiding in plain sight. Helps me stay out of the Centurion's sights."

Jabari moved to get closer. He looked at the campus and the students moving in and milling about. "And by doing that you put the lives of people at stake."

"No I don't. I do what I have been doing long before I got involved with the order." Angela looked around at the milling students. Classes were going to start in a few days. Her mind was working on ways to 'help' out without helping.

"True." Jabari looked around and sighed a bit.

Angela knew that Jabari wouldn't have sought her out without good reason. And she had a pretty good idea who sent him. She sighed, "So… why did you come? What's the job?"

"We got another one. The Seer insisted." Jabari took another step closer and spoke low even though he didn't have to.

Angela didn't make a sound or flinch. She knew what that meant. It was the Seer that brought her in all those years ago and kept her in by insisting she do certain jobs. They weren't the typical run of the mill jobs; they were the kind that made an impact on her life into the future. It was how she met Jabari and Christian and they in turn became steadfast partners and friends. There were others she met on these jobs… "The Seer?"

"He specifically requested you. He asked me to find you." Jabari watched as she looked up at the dorm building, specifically a window. In the window, he saw a young boy, probably eighteen, pacing in the room looking like he was abandoned. He glanced at her and watched her expression.

"So he wants me to do one of those jobs?"

"Security detail. Nothing more."

Angela made a slight sound at that. It was nothing simple as a security detail. Not in the line of work she had been doing in addition to hunting the monsters of the night. She continued to study the window she was interested in. "Security detail eh? That could mean a number of things. And not necessarily something to send me running."

Jabari sighed knowing that she was doing this because she wanted a compelling reason to abandon or temporarily put to the side the current job she was doing. He adjusted his position slightly as he readjusted his position. "It is a security detail. You are to be head of it."

"I am not going to babysit a Centurion snob just because the Seer requests it of me. He knows that." Angela crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against her tree. She looked away from Jabari and at nothing in particular. "So if you intend on wasting my time, then maybe you should do this one solo. I'm busy."

"Watching a boy. So very like you."

"There are things out there that target specific people. I just happen to know one of those people." She then turned to look at Jabari. "So don't you dare to presume you know me."

Jabari looked her in the eye and countered, "I don't presume to know you, General. I know that you have your reasons but turning your back on the order…"

"I turn my back on the pricks running the order but I don't turn my back on the ones that truly believe in what it's supposed to stand for." Angela looked back at Jabari in the eye. "I wouldn't turn my back on you if you asked me for help and I know that you would tell me everything about it. You know the reason why."

Jabari looked at Angela and studied the bland expression on her face. He knew all that and he knew that was the reason why she didn't appear at Centurion summonings unless she was asked to by the Seer. He knew that it was better to come out and say it but it wasn't just him there. "It isn't just me here, General."

Angela glanced around. She then picked them up behind Jabari, trying their best to blend in with the student body. "So they sent the dogs on the leash?"

"They want to make sure you accept as a means of saying that you are still under orders."

Angela smirked, "And you know that I will kill them."

"Not if you want your target to stay safe." Jabari made a motion with his eyes. "You know they will have a way to touch him."

"Tell me the job and I will tell you whether or not I will go."

Jabari looked around. He knew that she would do whatever she had to do to protect the boy. He knew her story and she knew his. They bonded over this. "Are you certain you want to…?"

"Jabari, we've been through too much to go through this. I know why they were sent. Tell me the job." She leaned in and whispered in Jabari's language, "I know that he wouldn't have sent you unless it was a job that was urgent." She gave a slight nod as she finished saying that since she knew that they were being watched.

Jabari studied her and nodded, "It is a security detail but for a diplomat. There is the suggestion that his life is in danger. The Seer is certain of this."

Angela nodded and looked away. She was in a good position to make it appear that she was looking at nothing but a group of students enjoying themselves but it gave her a chance to look up at the dormitory where she saw him. He was looking out the window and looking forlorn. She didn't want to leave him now but if she didn't… She would leave and let him live what he wanted. She wasn't going to interfere unless it was necessary.

She leaned against the tree with her arms crossed. "Can you make sure they leave him alone?"

Jabari nodded as he joined her. "I have acquaintances here. They will watch the boy and not interfere. Though I should warn you two of them are teachers here."

Angela felt her lip twitch. She looked at the window. "Alright. I'll do the job."

Jabari nodded and made a slight noise. He would make sure that the one she was watching would be looked after. "I will tell you the details on the plane."

"Oh, travel. Nice." Angela turned and started walking away from the tree. She didn't look back. If she did she would go back and not do it and deal with the consequences later. This was for the best. This would protect him.

Jabari wasn't fooled but he walked with her as they left the campus. He glanced at his friend and then looked straight ahead, "Do not worry about him. You have my word."

"I know," Angela replied. She looked ahead with a bland expression. "Our word is bond."

"Always my friend."

They didn't say anything more as they left the Stanford campus and get into the car that had been waiting for them. Angela gave a merely raised brow at the driver and the guards that had been sent to make sure that she had accepted. She figured that after the last one that was the reason for them and probably the Seer acquiesced because he didn't want too much of stirring the pot up but they did take his requests seriously since he would have no one but her leading the jobs.

It was how she stayed in the loop of things with the order. And it also created a network of operatives she had met and worked with over the years; ones that she trusted and had unique friendships with. It also created a network of people she had helped and would reach out and give a hand if she asked for it. Mostly she avoided it and preferred that they live their own lives but on occasion it had helped. She still had sporadic contact with the last one.

It was tempting and she took one last look at the dormitory as the car left. She scanned the area, feeling regretful that she was leaving. She couldn't help it, "Your timing is rather lousy."

"This can't wait."

"Pity. And I just got a new place."

Jabari couldn't resist the chuckle that erupted from his chest. He glanced sideways to see his friend sitting there with a blank expression. He had seen that look before on the last job they had worked. She was in serious mode and it was the one that made her close herself off from other people; that deadly calm that was ten times scarier than anything else. And he was concerned that the order didn't see that and persisted in pissing her off.

Angela was pissed off with the order but she knew that the Seer would never call her unless it was serious. He went through official channels more to play nice with them but he supported the operatives she made friends with and in turn used them as needed without interference from the order. And it was because of recent events that had them acting this way. She knew this type of job and there was a reason she did it. It was to keep them safe…

 _Present_

Angela sighed as she heard the door shut to main holding. She knew that Sam thought she was crazy for wanting to go back down there but she had her reasons. She knew that once the plea was entered, she technically was supposed to be moved into one of the solitary cells. It was the equivalent of being held in jail for the duration of the trial. In this case, she refused. This was like being held in prison rather than a jail.

Sam was worried. She could see that. It was etched in his face and he was also scared. She saw it and it startled her. He was scared for her and it was what made it hard to insist that she go back to holding once their session was over. She had never really seen him scared like that before except when he involuntarily flinched at a movement Dean made. Mostly it was the fight or flight response that happened with him. She did what she could to reassure him and even pronounced that she had faith in his abilities and made a joke about finally being a lawyer. It helped and she was able to give background on the one who was murdered.

This was on her mind as she walked down the steps. She made it to the main floor and looked at the other prisoners there. The first to greet her was Jabari. That man was still as huge as ever and it was evident he kept in shape. The first thing she had said upon meeting him was to ask him which football team cut him. It was lost on him but it was a start to a friendship that had lasted throughout the past few decades.

"How did it go, General?"

Angela gave a slight grin, "You know I don't go by that, Jabari." She walked down the last few steps to stand toe to toe with him. "But to let you know, it was just a meeting between me and my arbiter."

"But are you all right?" Jabari put his hands on her upper arms and looked her in the eye. "I worry for you. I have since our last job together."

Angela put her hands on Jabari's elbows and cupped them. She smiled up at him. She had feelings for him as he had for her and could recall when that began. They called each other friend but before that, there had been the stirrings of deeper feelings. It was puppy love and never went further beyond a kiss here and there and the formal phrasing that was customary. In the end though, they discovered that it was more like what one would call a deep kinship; family might be the right term but there was still love there.

Her feelings for the man in front of her was one of the reasons she kept on doing this job. It made her happy to see others happy and living a life of their choosing even if duty called them to it in the first place. He had to return home to take charge of his tribe but he still did his work for the greater good and was one of the few that she kept in touch with.

Looking at him she replied, "I am fine my courageous one. I know what is at stake here. I have faith as well as you should. I have faith in my arbiter."

"But can they do what is necessary to make the argument for this farce?"

Angela nodded as she looked up at Jabari. She noticed the new scar that went through his right eyebrow. It was covered by the tattoo that was tribal and indicated what his people were as well as his position within the tribe. His hair had been rolled into braids and they were tied back in a queue with a leather thong that was tribal in nature. His arms had thick bands on the upper arms since he was wearing a tank shirt that revealed his muscles. She had forgotten how huge he was and he had used that to their advantage and mostly to protect her.

He was different from Sam. Sam was tall and matched Jabari in height but Sam's physique was different and brought out a different feeling that made her want to blush and wanton thoughts that were now making her feel like she was going to go crazy. Jabari was a good stabilizing influence. She nodded, "I have faith in Sam."

"Sam? The boy?"

"Well he's not a boy anymore," Angela countered as her face flushed slightly. "He's gone into the game."

"A hunter then."

"Yes. I joined him and his brother a couple of years ago."

"So you did make it back to your apartment in Palo Alto."

"Good living there too." She smiled at that since it was a good time. "Until things changed." She sighed as she gave a pensive smile. "I have faith Jabari. And you should too. Sam will come through."

"I hope you are right my friend," Jabari replied as he ran his hand down her arms to cup her elbows. "This is a dangerous time to have an amateur be involved in the order's politics."

"It's not my fault he spoke up. Actually I should have seen it coming. I know his tendencies; he would do anything to help me out."

"As would any of us here," Jabari gestured towards the rest of the prisoners. "After all we have all met at some point or another with you." He turned as she took survey of the place and watched the recognition filter through. Some she would remember others she wouldn't but all remembered her. "I believe it is the reason why the order has us here. It is because of our association with you that is the underlying cause and commonality."

"Trumped up charges?" Angela scanned the room. She knew most of the people in there and they were not as likely as others to do things that they could be accused of. Others were people she had saved and they were picked up and tossed in here and probably for something that they were involved with.

"Well some of them are legit and should be investigated," Jabari admitted as he started walking while taking her with him. It was better to move away from a few things. "Myself… I did kill someone that deserved it but it was self-defense."

"I believe you, old friend. I've been on that end before. A member of the order deciding to up the ante after taking a swing at me. And he did that with a knife." Angela shrugged her shoulder at that.

"And you took care of it."

"Not my fault he fell on his knife."

The pair shared a brief smile at that. They knew what that meant but they both sobered immediately. It was a serious thing going on here and it was slipping firmly into what Angela knew was coming. She thought it was the worst time ever for something like this since there was a serious case of the Apocalypse they had to deal with. And now she was in the middle of things that were going to get messy. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"You know this is very much like our last job together."

"As I recall, we weren't thrown in prison."

Jabari nodded on that one, "But we were in the middle of a revolution with the rebels and the regular army trying to kill us."

"What can I say? I'm good at negotiations." Angela leaned against the wall of the prison and looked around. She crossed her arms and took a breath. "This is not going to be good Jabari. I'm on trial for murder and I have a situation going on."

"I know." When she looked at him, Jabari explained, "We may not have worked much since then but there were a few things I was able to do for you." He leaned in and whispered, "I know that Sam is a target."

"I know," Angela replied, not batting an eye. "I know."

"What do you intend to do?"

"What I always do, Jabari. Protect."

Jabari watched as Angela pushed away from the wall and went to say hello to a couple of other prisoners that she knew from jobs past. One was a particularly youthful one that was actually someone she helped. He knew her story; she had been helping them out with a job and then was accused of espionage. It was bullshit since all they were doing was getting information from the other side, mainly the demons. Of course it was made to seem like the poor girl was feeding innocents to the ones that didn't give a damn about people.

They were all trumped up charges including the one on his friend. Actually they were very real and he heard that they had evidence against her. It made him upset that this would be done to her since he knew she wouldn't do something like that. It was just so puzzling and the manner in which his friend was acting… He was concerned.

He was even more concerned when the guard called for her again. There was no way that her arbiter would need her again though it was probably logical since he wasn't overly familiar with their way. But knowing her, she would have pointed him in the right direction to go. And he knew that Sam Winchester was intelligent having decided to see what possible interest she would have in him. He uncovered a few things but he still wanted to know more. He was just respectful of his little dove's privacy.

Angela knew that Jabari was puzzled by her choices and behaviors. He had thought she was heartless at first when they first met but it was only because that was how she stayed focused. She still had feelings but she had to push it aside and be the one that kept the people calm. She had been in plenty of situations that would have people terrorized to the point where it was fight or flight or just stand there in shock.

It was an old trick she had learned when she met a few acquaintances off the books so to speak. They knew a fair bit about covert ops and other similar things. John was one such person and from him she learned a few interesting tricks with explosives as well as an interesting sense of humor. It was just easier to take your feelings and bottle them up and bury them. It was something she understood well when Sam and Dean had their talk outside the mental hospital and she knew where Dean was coming from when he said that you took all the crap and you buried it. It was how you kept going.

But talking about it or confronting had to be done too. There was only so much burying you could do. So that was why she understood Sam's plight. It hurt her to hear that he was so angry and he didn't know why. She didn't know what to say at that time and still didn't but it seemed that they seemed to move past that; he was never angry with her and he had made that clear. He wanted to make that clear. It was one of the things she thought about when she wasn't thinking about what to do about Lucifer.

Right now she just had to think of other means of helping Sam out even though he had Riley with him. She was confident that Liam's friend would do what he could. She trusted Liam liked she did others she had worked with from the Academy. She was confident Sam would research everything to the max. That was half the battle while the other half was to be the best damn speaker you could be. She had faith Sam could do it.

"General de Medici."

It was a call that she had a visitor. She found it strange and her instincts told her to be on her guard. She had told Sam everything she knew about knowing Cole Schmidt and even pointed him the right direction. So this was most unusual.

Standing up, she walked towards the stairs and up towards the door. She was removed from holding and taken to what she called the box. It might as well be since it looked like an interrogation room. She was left alone and seated and it made her uneasy. She was tensed and ready to defend herself when the door opened and her visitor entered the room.

* * *

 **A/N:** So we learn a bit more about Angie and Jabari and looks like someone wants to see her. Who is it? Keep watching for more Trial and Reckoning...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"General."

Angela didn't want to wake up. She was in the middle of a dream. It was soothing, relaxing and one she had now quite often. More often since her dream conversation with Lucifer. It kept her feeling that she was safe from what was going on. Then again dreams were a place you could retreat to in order to establish that feeling of safety. She curled up tighter into a ball.

"General."

A hand was placed on her shoulder and it shook her. Angela sighed knowing that it would only become more persistent if she didn't wake right away. She wanted to stay asleep because on some level it didn't feel like the reality was happening. But it was and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good you are awake. You need to get ready."

Angela looked forward and blinked. She could make out the wall of holding and someone was moving in her peripheral vision. She could hear the other prisoners stirring awake or making sounds stating that they were still asleep. It was just as well since they didn't have their trials. She took in a deep breath and slowly pushed herself up from the warmth of the simple cot bed she had been given. She sat on the cot and yawned.

Jabari held out a cup of water. "Here. You should drink water."

"Coffee would be better," she replied as she took the proffered cup. Water was better than nothing in terms of keeping her body hydrated. "You mind telling me why I am up so early?"

"Only that you need to be awake to be prepared for trial."

Angela nodded. How could she forget that part? She was to be taken up for a shower and a shave as it was called in order to make herself presentable for court. She hadn't been allowed to when she entered her plea and had made due with the water ration to drink and to wash her hands and face. It was more of a means to enforce that she was at the mercy of the court pretty much.

She crossed her legs and sat up straight and handed back the cup to Jabari. She then slowly stood up and stretched. "I remember. It's more of a humiliation I think. Then again a shower is welcome." She looked at her person.

The truth was that she did need to have a shower. Her hair was a bit stringy and she was wearing the same clothes that she had worn the day she was apprehended. She gave a wry smile, thinking about how she griped about Dean and his system of two day old socks. It really was a petty thing but it was their thing and it was one of those things that put perspective on what was taking for granted at times.

Jabari nodded, "It is a humiliation and a measure of control." He looked at her as he sat beside her. "But I know you grant them more like an illusion of control."

"Kind of you to think so." Angela gave Jabari a smile and then patted his hand before getting up from her cot and leaving when she was called.

It was a kindness that they didn't shackle her but instead led her to one of the individual holding cells to get ready. Of course she wasn't to be left alone and she was watched by a female guard that had a stern countenance but it was also motherly. However, given the circumstances, she wasn't going to be too trusting. You just didn't do that and she remembered the time she was in a prison camp. That was something else.

She scrubbed down and it felt relief to have a clean head of hair. If she had to be vain about something, it was her hair. Ever since Gabriel said it was the greatest of her attributes, she strove to take care of it. Whether it was short or long, she made sure that it was a healthy head of hair. Standing there in the shower she ran her fingers through the locks as the hot water poured over her body. If someone were to ask her if she was scared, she would correct them and say she was nervous and a person would be a fool if they weren't. Truth was, she was scared a little.

It wasn't showing on her face when she stepped out with a towel wrapped around her body. She went to go pick up her clothes when she was stopped by her babysitter. Angela was a little confused since she didn't have anything else. The guard pointed at the fresh pile that had been waiting there. She gestured that it was what Angela was to put on.

Looking at the guard with a guarded expression Angela picked up the top most layer of clothing. It had been folded on the seams so it wouldn't lose its shape and unfolded it. It was slow going since it she was suspicious of the whole scarlet letter and the like given the situation. She blinked at what she saw and then looked at the guard with a quizzical expression. All the guard said was, "From those that know who you are."

Angela didn't say anything except to nod in acknowledgement and she picked up the remaining clothes to change behind the screen. As each piece came on, it was like being reminded of what she had done and what had been ascribed to her. It had become a slight joke between her and Jabari but in the end…

From outward appearances, it looked like an ordinary suit. It was a black dress suit and was accompanied with a crisp white dress shirt. The pants and the shirt were fitted for her frame, as if someone took the time to make sure they had the right size. Who was she kidding? It was her old suit and someone was able to get it to her for trial. She knew this because of the jacket.

It was a normal suit jacket for the most part. The only difference was on the cuffs of the sleeves. While ornamentation was the kind of thing to get you recognized and quite possibly on the list of local law enforcement, the cuffs of her jacket made her that much more unique. In a way it started a fashion trend that showed up just about everywhere.

The cuffs had been embroidered with the sigils she had on her gauntlets; the markings of a champion. They were the same ones she herself embroidered on Sam's shirt. The suit though had been a gift from a friend to replace her last one and that friend insisted that she needed something other than a plain suit to do her job that was 'security detail'. Angela ran her fingers on the embroidery work and a small smile emerged.

The guard gave a nod of approval when Angela stepped out from behind the screen. Angela didn't really give much of an expression but a polite nod as she was escorted down to the courtroom. She acquiesced to the shackles since appearances had to be kept. She wasn't going to try anything foolish but she understood the precautions better than most. Hell she was the one that took things to the extreme as necessary.

It was a quiet walk to the room, if you didn't count the fact that she could hear whispers to the point that they might as well be talking like normal. She could curse her exceptional hearing for that but it was also a gift in many ways. She knew what the whispers were about. Some of them were surprise at her being there and in shackles. Others were more like that hypocritical righteous condemnation, the whole she's finally getting what she deserves' thing. It was much like the court intrigue she had witnessed when the crowned heads of Europe were pretty much in charge before they came up with the idea of parliament. She didn't bat an eye and just walked like she was part of a security detail; it was like putting on the suit put her on the job.

The double doors were waiting as well as an old friend who was waiting with a knowing yet pensive look; it was as if the world was written on his face. Actually it pretty much was given that Angela knew who he was. She paused and looked at him. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I had to come considering I may have placed you in this mess."

"You know as well as I that the only way I would cooperate is if you gave me the jobs personally. Especially after that one job in Panama," she replied in a steady tone.

"And without you doing what you did, it would have taken the army longer to apprehend the bastard."

Angela twitched her lip in a slight smile at that. There were things that could have happened and should have happened and they could go on in a circle. "It is good to see you again, Brendan. I would have thought being the Seer would have kept you away."

"As I said, I had to come. And it was my persuading you to join the order. I feel a certain sense of responsibility for your welfare." Brendan looked at her with a piercing look. "And have since I first caught wind of you."

"How could I forget? It was right after the killings of Whitechapel stopped," Angela replied with the same pointed look while scanning the area. "And I thought you were just another thing that needed killing."

"You did learn to ask first and shoot later. Though I think hanging around the Winchesters reversed that a little."

"You learn to adapt. Anticipate." Angela gave a knowing smile at that. She moved her head slightly to emphasize it. "It was one of the few things that my father taught me and in turn ended up being the difference between life and death."

"A glorious moment for us all," Brendan replied with slight sarcasm. He sobered though and added, "Do you think that Sam can pull this off?"

"Everyone has asked that," Angela replied, "Ye of little faith." She shifted slightly as she observed a few potential spectators there. "Or is this questioning about the fact that I chased him to save him from himself much like another old friend?"

"It has crossed everyone's mind. He did start the Apocalypse after all." Brendan straightened up slightly. Their time was almost up. "The last seal… Lilith…"

"And there were other factors that started it so blame extends in all directions," Angela cut him off. She turned to give him a look that said clearly she wasn't going to go into that but she would if she had to and it wasn't going to be pretty. "And arguing details and semantics turns messy."

"Of course," Brendan replied with a slight grin. He knew where that kind of argument went. It was one of the reasons why he liked her so much. "You've shown as much in the centuries I've known you. And I find it is what I like most about you."

"Well I do like a good spar every now and then."

They shared a brief chuckle before the guard said that it was time to move on. Brendan sighed as he looked away, more to survey the area rather than any feelings of shame or remorse. "Well this is it."

"It'll work out," Angela affirmed with confidence.

"For your sake I hope it does."

"Most unusual to have a Seer hope." Angela gave a knowing look at Brendan as she was led into the room.

Brendan turned to watch her being led in. He knew what she was getting at with that assertion. He was the Seer after all and he came from the line of Laharet, the Ancient demon who was said to see all things and his word was law when it came to the fate of souls. It wasn't exactly that absolute since there was a fine line between destiny and free will. What she was speaking of though was his ability to see things. He could see the future but even then there were some things that he couldn't and it was those times that he relied on faith and hope.

He watched as she was set into the box and her shackled attached to the rail. It was all a formality since she could break free of the rail. The shackles were a different matter. They were salted iron and silver filigreed sigils. Essentially they were designed to hold pretty much everything. He was just relieved they hadn't started torturing Halflings in general with the adamantium silver; few really knew the full implications about that and opted for the usual of beheading or other ways to kill. Still he knew her and he knew that one way or another, she would find a way to find the truth and do the right thing. It was one of the reasons he sought her out those centuries ago and spent the time and energy to joining. He couldn't help but give a slight smile as he went in to take a seat to watch the proceedings and noted that even as a prisoner she was 'defiant' if you want to call it that.

* * *

It had been easy to find his way back to the court room. Hell, he had an easy time despite the looks he had been getting from people he passed in the halls. Some he were certain were looks of hatred. Sam did his best to ignore him as he walked by, Moira at his heel keeping perfect slack on the leash he had clipped to her collar.

He and Dean both decided that they wouldn't go anywhere without the dogs though one would have two at times since they had Xander. And the puppies were clingy. It was a safety of sorts since the puppies had proved their mettle but Sam hoped that it wouldn't come to that. In his mind they were still babies though he was well aware that they were exactly the family pet kind of thing; they were bred to hunt the stuff he and Dean encountered and while they acted like normal dogs, they just needed to remember that they were working dogs too.

So Sam put up with the whispers and the looks and it seemed that because he had Moira with him that they weren't going to do more than shoot a dirty look in his direction. He made his way into the court room to find that Angela was already there waiting. She was sitting like she was expecting the unexpected and he was briefly reminded of what she told him about knowing the guy she supposedly killed; he knew she didn't kill. It gave him a moment to take a look at what she was wearing.

It had occurred to him that she didn't have a change of clothes and had looked for Riley to ask about getting some to her. The Lupei was nowhere to be found; actually he was out trying to find something to help their case and it was taking longer than he thought. Sam was more nervous than annoyed since he was certain he would screw this up. It didn't help that he had the nightmare again.

It was the one that he had occasionally since he and Dean rescued Angela from Carter and his group of thugs. It was always the same thing; seeing an evil version of himself killing her. He still thought that it was Lucifer riding his meat doing the killing but his double always said that it wasn't Lucifer. As a result he would get a poor night's worth of sleep, nothing he hadn't had before, but it had him thinking and too much at times. It was what made him a little hesitant about anything especially when they were dealing with the wraith and then afterwards.

So he was a nervous wreck about the whole thing and he sort of regretted saying anything out loud but it was first and natural instinct to protect her. He never regretted coming to her aid. Even if it made her pissed at him, he never regretted it. That was the reason he was able to tell himself that he could do this even if he had no fricking clue as to what he was doing. It enabled him to keep his calm as he made his way into the room.

He looked at her sitting on the railing; there was no chair provided and she looked like she was just having a casual chat. Her back was to him as he entered but as he got closer, he could see why. Her hands were shackled and they in turn were chained to the railing. From his view it looked ridiculous, like she could easily break her way out. However, he was shrewd enough to guess that they weren't ordinary shackles. And she wasn't in pain from them so he could venture a guess that there was no adamantium silver in them. That made all the difference.

She stood up when he approached and turned. It was a bit awkward since her hands were chained in front of her but she still managed to look at him and gave him a smile of encouragement. Being Sam, he moved so he could stand in front of her and look her in the eye. At this point he didn't care if he was doing what he was supposed to or not. He asked, "Are you okay?"

Angela shifted, making the clanking of the shackles apparent. It wasn't like she could do anything about it. "I'm good." She gave a wry grin and added, "This is not the first time I've been chained. Once it was to the mast."

Sam looked at her trying to determine if she was joking or not. It also didn't help that the way she said it implied something kinky and that was an unwelcome image in his head. So he bit and asked, "When was that?"

"When the Patriots thought I was a Loyalist spy… Pancho Villa thought I was a 'pinche gringo'…" Angela gave a slight shrug of her shoulder. She sobered since she could see the look on his face. "The point is that I'm not the terrified person because I'm shackled. And I wasn't kidding that Houdini taught me the art of escaping."

"Can you get out?"

"Salted iron isn't a problem but these are," Angela showed Sam the sigils that had been filigreed into the bands. "Silver filigree and a nice job. Then again I never pass up an opportunity to say I did a good job."

"You made these?"

"As one of the few sort of masters of silversmithing with regards to the supernatural and weaponry… yeah." Angela gave a crooked smile at that.

"Another hobby?"

"More like a necessity since finding a good blacksmith is like trying to find a really good spellcaster." Angela gave a shrug and a grin as she added, "But I do admit that I am pretty handy at casting and forging weapons."

Sam couldn't help but smile slightly. He looked around feeling a bit out of place. "I guess… Uh…"

"You'll do fine, Sam," she interrupted as she lifted her hands slightly. She felt the resistance and stifled the disappointment as best as she could since she wanted to just brush the stray locks out of his eyes. It was a good reason to touch him… but she couldn't. All she could do was offer her faith in him. "I know you will. Follow the lead I gave you and let Riley help you."

"You know him?"

"He's one of the few that you could say is a friend. He bailed me out in a gig in Singapore that would have gone down to the pit… literally. He knows how things work here… but I know you can find an angle and… just have faith."

Sam stared at her. He had seen her attempt to try and reach up and touch his hair. He guessed that since she had done it before. He remembered the day she walked in after he set Lucifer free. When he lived with her and he had been sick that time… The truth was that he was disappointed that she couldn't touch him. In general he was disappointed she didn't have the freedom of movement; she didn't deserve this.

"You need to be in your seat, Arbiter."

Sam sighed at that. "I really don't know what to do."

Angela gave a gentle smile that could be considered a sad one. To Sam that was more reassuring than a false sunny one she could give when she was hiding her true feelings especially when she said, "Yes you do. Knowing you, I bet you did a lot of this." She managed to reach up and slightly bend over to tap her temple. "Do that."

"Aren't you the one that tells me I think too much?"

"This time you do."

Sam took that for what it was and nodded. He moved before what he assumed was a bailiff moved to make him leave the 'prisoner' alone. Before he left, he squeezed her hand and rubbed the top of it with his thumb before letting go. He headed to where he was to sit and subsequently where Riley was. He scowled since he was certain the Lupei had sneaked in at the last moment. "Where were you?"

Riley was nonplussed at Sam's scowl. He knew the younger Winchester was feeling nervous and more likely working himself into a mental panic that he was going to screw everything up. His nose twitched slightly at the scents he was picking up from him and Angela and he wanted to grin at that but he didn't. He replied in a casual tone, "Doing what I usually do: eat breakfast and drink coffee."

Sam couldn't say anything. He didn't eat at all really and basically he and his brother didn't like the idea of wandering around looking for food. His brother had more freedom of movement in that he could take off and go to the roadside bar they passed on the way to get here. He didn't and he didn't like it. He merely sat and said nothing.

Riley had pity on Sam after noting the tense posture. He fished out a bran muffin he had swiped, figuring that Sam would have gone form the room to here. He held it out to him. "Eat up while you can. I'll show you where to go later."

Sam took it as a peace offering and accepted it. He toyed with it a little managed to get a few bites in before the doors opened and people started filing in. He reached down and rubbed Moira's ear while she remained in the position she had taken by his chair. He straightened up after a moment and sat there. There was nothing he really could do until Riley pushed some research he had done towards him and he looked at it.

"It's like regular court but the thing that tends to makes a big difference is how good you are at making a speech. Same rules, make the argument and present the evidence."

"I know," Sam offered quietly at the scribbled yet neat notes Riley made. There were also a few of his notes there.

Riley nodded and looked around. He looked at Angela and noted her attire. "Huh. I didn't realize that they still had it."

"What?"

"The suit." Riley gestured at the suit. "It was something she was known for wearing and from rumors a gift from an old friend. Reason I say that is because of the cuffs." He then looked at Sam and added, "Much like you."

Sam looked at the shirt he was wearing. He didn't know why but it felt right to wear the shirt she had made for the tournament. Wearing his suit seemed out of place and it wasn't really a job. Hell he was certain that they wouldn't care if he wore a bloodstained shirt. He shrugged, "Angie made it for me."

"Nice."

It was polite chit chat and it eased the tension more from Sam's shoulders. It was a good thing too since at that moment it was announced that the trial would start. Once the three councilors walked in… it was reality for Sam. He felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't turn to look. He recognized the brotherly affections Dean gave him. Day One…

* * *

 **A/N:** First day of the trial and looks like some more info on what Angie did for the order. Plus a little Samgie fluff. Shameless I know... So day one and let's see if Sam can pull this off. Keep watching for more Trial and Reckoning...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Do you have any questions for this witness, Arbiter?"

Sam looked up and gave a slow blink. The last witness he hadn't asked questions. Riley had prompted him not to ask anything since the witness then didn't have much to offer and it wasn't like they saw much. This one however was different. He glanced at Riley and felt the nudge and was prompted to stand.

So far the only thing that he had said was his opening statement that she was innocent of the whole thing. He had told the truth and how the evidence would show it… he could see why Dean disliked those procedural cop shows. He felt like he was on one of them while giving his statement and he was certain that he screwed that up and the people watching could see it.

Now he was up and time to question the witness. He swallowed slightly and stood up and looked at the audience. It was a large group and it was no surprise considering that it was Angela. He felt like he really was in the spotlight and it wasn't like when he would have to present for classes. He looked at the audience and as he moved around the table he was sitting he turned towards the councilors and they looked like they wanted to eat him alive.

 _Ignore them._

Sam heard it but didn't flinch. The only thing he did was make a slight movement of his head. To the outsider, it looked like he was thinking about what he was going to say. He wasn't aware of it but his demeanor had shifted and he looked like he was going to really lay it on the witness.

 _That's it Sam. Ignore everyone else._

The witness was male and Sam wasn't even going to guess at what he was in terms of species. He learned a long time ago not to bother and considering the characters he had seen when he participated in the tournament… he might as well keep an open mine. This guy though had Sam feel a little uneasy since he could see clearly that there was nothing but disdain for Angela. He hadn't failed to see the look shot his way.

It was also necessary since the guy had said scathing remarks that were geared towards character defamation. While it had no bearing directly to the case, it was clear to Sam that the prosecution was going to use this to paint an ugly picture of Angela. Yes she may have done a few questionable things but even he knew that she didn't make choices like that lightly at all. If anything she was like him and over thought it a little.

Looking at the witness and started off simple, "So you know the accused?"

"I just told you that," the irascible old man replied. "All too well."

"And how did you know her? What were the circumstances you two meeting?" It was two questions but Sam wasn't going to get caught in a back and forth that might end up with him getting his head bitten off.

"Panama was when we first met. Back in 1989. You would know it as the year when Noriega was removed from power."

Sam knew full well about that. He remembered that from history class. He was also fully aware of Angela's involvement in certain historical moments though half the time he wondered if she was kidding. Some of the things she offered were true since he highly doubted she would diss Edgar Allen Poe by calling him Eddie Poe unless she was familiar with him and of course she referred to Samuel Colt as Sammy Colt and just some of the things she said… Plus there were a few pictures he found of her.

It was clear that this point in time was a sore spot for this guy. So Sam needed to bring out that why but then force the issue to conclude that whatever resulted wasn't an issue of malice on Angela's part. "And what were you doing?"

"We were supposed to mind our own business and take out a couple of coke dealers that weren't your average human dealers. And their product wasn't normal coke either."

Sam blinked as he absorbed the information. He figured there was a reason to go there for her. "Anything else?"

The old man grumbled something and Sam was forced to ask again. When the old man refused, he appealed to the councilors. The head councilor looked at him like he was nothing more than a pest bothering him from his nap. For Sam that didn't bode well since that could mean a serious case of misjustice here. He was surprised when the councilor told the old man to answer the arbiter's question.

The old man grumbled, "She claimed that she was there to help capture Noriega. As if."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you stupid Winchester, we aren't allowed to interfere in human affairs. And the blood bitch did."

"Shut up asshat."

"Order."

Sam turned to look at Dean and gave him the silent look to be quiet. He knew that the name calling was meant to hit a sore spot and it did. At least for Dean it did since his brother was well aware what he had said and done… He looked back at the irascible old man and felt the urge to rip his heart out.

 _Calm down Sam. He's only trying to get a rise out of you._

Sam closed his eyes slowly and took a breath. He knew she was right. Giving a slight nod, he opened his eyes and continued, "Can you explain why you aren't supposed to interfere?"

"The order dictates that, stupid. Something you should know since you keep her company." After a slight clearing of the throat from the senior councilor, the old man continued, "We are only meant to ward off the threat of our world and never interfere. People tend to be content living in their bubbles of ignorance and we respect that since we are no longer in the open. What she did, nearly destroyed that."

Sam knew he was close to actually proving the prosecution's case of a wanton and rogue operative. He asked his next question, "Was the order compromised when the accused aided in capturing Noriega?"

"No," came the reluctant reply. "But she almost exposed us in order to recruit help."

"Do you have proof of that? It could be that the help already knew and required a code word or something."

 _Smooth Sam. Not exactly the truth but smooth._

Sam could almost hear her laughing in his head. He had never really questioned her ability to do that and why he heard her so readily. He wasn't going to go on a warpath and demand it but it was something to ask about. And she always seemed to know when he needed that little bit of encouragement. And there was no doubt she had been that when he was six and dealing with schoolyard bullies. He didn't give any indication he heard her and gave a pointed look at the old man, indicating that he was waiting.

"It is possible," the old man admitted reluctantly, "There have been… instances where the few humans that aid us needed to be recruited and such code phrases were a necessity."

Sam gave a slight smile, "So for all you know, there was a reason that you didn't know about that she would have to be involved and you just weren't read in… right?"

"It's possible. The blood bitch is courteous on occasion to let another operative know when giving help."

"So you would say that while maybe unconventional, the accused followed protocol?"

There was a moment of silence as people strained to listen. Finally the old man said, "You could say that."

"I did but would you?"

It was a fit of humor and Sam heard the snort of a chuckle. He was horrified but hid it since it came near where Angela was standing. It wasn't her chuckle though but could easily be mistaken for it. He only hoped that it wasn't going to blow everything apart. He wasn't even through the first day yet and to get screwed because of a chuckle…

"Yes… I would," came the answer albeit a bit reluctantly.

There was a murmur from the crowd as Sam straightened slightly. He kept his gaze to the ground as he paced a little. It was more leisurely and it allowed him to think. There wasn't really anything else to ask really but he turned so he could get a look from Riley. He then turned and asked, "So in light of what happened in Panama, would you say that the accused would have no reason to go rogue, that she more or less follows what is asked?"

"Yes."

There was nothing more to say so Sam stated that he was finished with his questions. He heard murmurs as he spared a glance at Angela. She was giving him a slight smirk as if to say good job but it was very subtle. Riley was giving him a similar look, like he was impressed. He was just glad that he had gotten through one but even he knew that there was still more to go through.

The next witness was a character witness as well as one who attended the night in question. Sam followed through and asked his questions. At least this witness didn't seem anxious to try and demonize Angela. Rather it seemed to Sam that she liked her and didn't want to say anything bad about her. As a result he was a bit nicer on his questions but they still held the same firmness he had exhibited earlier.

The questioning went well and Sam managed to point out that she wasn't in a position to see anything clearly. She did see something but it just wasn't as damning as could be. It had Sam start to wonder why Angela was even on trial. As far as he could tell, this was more like a vendetta against Angela and because they didn't like her or like the way how she did something. Like it was one huge grudge of sorts.

Being the nice guy, he thanked the witness and let her step down. He turned to look at Riley and the Lupei had turned something to face him. Sam had moved close enough to read it. He then turned towards the panel and asked, "Councilors, at this time I would like to ask for dismissal. There is no sufficient evidence and all that is available are character witnesses."

"Denied."

That was a stunner since councilors deliberated or at least allowed for arguments. This time it was given and nothing. Sam blinked and looked at Riley and he could tell that the Lupei was stunned but he also looked livid about the whole thing. He said, "Councilors…"

"Denied, Arbiter. This case will proceed on schedule. There will be no room for dismissals."

Sam clenched his jaw and he felt his teeth grind slightly. He gave a hard stare before turning back to his table. He couldn't say anything and glancing over at Angela, he noticed she was giving rapt attention. Nothing was giving away what she was thinking or feeling and he watched her expression slide into the one that he really disliked. He gave a look at Riley and the Lupei made a slight gesture in that they would have to fix it.

The prosecution made to call the next witness and made a show about it. Sam wanted to just punch him in the face since he was a prick making a show that the next witness was a character witness and had evidence that definitely pointed towards Angela being the guilty party in the crime. He announced, "We call the victim's daughter, Raylene Schmidt."

* * *

 _2001, Bangladesh_

"Thank you for taking time to meet here for the job of head of security. As you know, Ambassador Schmidt is particular about having Centurion guardsmen."

 _More like making sure that everything looks nice and good for diplomacy_. Angela looked around at the three others that were interviewing for the head of security detail. She knew at least one and they didn't get along. She knew that the job was rather cushy in most respects; Jabari had filled her in on the details.

 _I sure hope you have a way of getting in my friend._

 _Oh I have a way, Jabari_ , Angela thought to herself with a smirk. She had taken some precautions as a means of getting in.

"Ms. De Medici, we'll start with you," the ambassador's secretary said as she approached. "First I need some identification."

Angela gave a slight smirk as she opened the lapel of her suit and fished out a wallet. She was going to hand it out when she said, "Oh, that's his." She tossed it to the correct owner.

This happened with all of them until she fished out hers and handed it over. It had the desired effect thought. The ambassador chose her citing that a good bodyguard could keep track of their personal things and the thing they were protecting. It was a minor triumph and she relished it since she made her competition scowl.

Ambassador Cole Schmidt was a nice man and very cordial. He may have a stern front but once they were alone, his demeanor changed. He ushered her to sit, "I apologize that we had to go through that procedure but I'd rather that things go through normal channels."

"You mean flying under the radar. I can respect that," Angela replied as she sat in the proffered seat and straightened out her suit. She crossed her legs and sat back in the chair. She was well aware that it could come off as intimidating. It was also a means of stating silently that she was not in the business of being pushed around. "But I do have to ask why I was requested specifically when you are well aware that I do not have a… pleasing reputation since Panama."

"I am aware of that," Schmidt replied as he sat in the seat opposite of her. "That is the reason why I requested you. I know that you know how to get things done and do it with the least amount of casualties." He looked at her as she sat there looking like a regal businessman. "It is because you care about life that I asked for you."

"And they would have told you that I don't care and that I have a blatant disregard for rules and order," Angela countered. Her expression was a mask of what most would say was indifference. She surveyed the ambassador trying to find out if there was deceit was involved. It wouldn't be the first time considering that there was that asshat that tried to get her to commit theft of plans that weren't his.

"That is what your hate admirers say but I've read the reports," Schmidt replied, well aware that he was being tested. "You get the job done but you've never tread past the PNR. You do what you can to make sure that there is zero body count if possible. You have been charged with security detail on a number of persons and objects that few others would trust."

"Actually I stumbled across them but I see your point."

"To sum it all up I need and want your expertise."

"Fairly obvious."

Schmidt looked at Angela as she sat there. The stoic calm she was exhibiting could mean anything. The only difference was the tone her voice took and maybe the slight movement of her eyes. He had heard good things and the Seer preferred her over the others. He hoped that it was the right choice. "I won't lie, the situation here is not a good one."

"That I figured. It was important enough to pull me off my surveillance."

"Bangladesh has long been a hotbed of corruption and one government replacing another. It's been rather bad for our line of work," Schmidt continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "We're on our third government in two years."

"In Zaire the odds are better," Angela offered since she was well aware of the political situation in the current world climate. "And we have problems in the Middle East. It's not looking good all over the world."

"But this is the center of Asian operations."

"That I am aware of." Angela shifted to a slightly more relaxed position but it didn't give any indication of friendliness. "And It is because of you we were able to expand into territories that we have success with diplomatically more than actual politics."

"The way I see it is that we don't' have time for pettiness. We are in the business of saving people and hunting things. Some of us more by the book than others… we have to keep the people happy and unsuspecting."

Angela allowed herself to have a slight smile. "I agree with that. So what do you need me to do? Do you expect and uprising?"

"Current situation indicates such and the main problem is that our local operatives have started picking sides."

"That is usually the case since this is their home."

Schmidt nodded in agreement at that. He sighed as he adjusted his position and crossed his legs. "And even though we have longstanding arrangements with local populace, it's been clear that home is first and this place is not really protected under international law."

Angela knew that full well. It was always a risk to maintain operations in areas that were pretty much hostile to everyone and everything. You were lucky if you managed to obtain acquaintances that could help you out of a sticky spot but it wasn't always definite. Alliances shifted and changed like someone changing their clothes. She had that happen before. Her saving grace was the fact that an act of kindness had a lot of power and it went a long way. The way she saw it, it seemed that Schmidt was anticipating that they would need to pull out.

She knew the ambassador but chose to give a hard time simply because she had been burned before. She wanted to make sure of intentions. She knew he was a good man in that he was trying to stabilize a region that had the mentality of 'my own first and screw everyone else'. In times of trouble, they would stand together but it wasn't a permanent thing. So if he was saying things were bad then they pretty much were. She sat back and asked, "So do I need to plan for evac?"

"Yes but not for me."

"For who?" Angela didn't betray her surprise at this development. She added, "I am not escorting the crown jewels."

"She might as well be," Schmidt replied, guessing what was going on in her mind. "It is my daughter."

The rest of the time was Schmidt filling Angela in on who her charge was. Angela was agreeable, well at least she said she was but she was reserving judgment for when she actually met the girl. She had escorting VIPs before and she had been exposed to a wide range of them but most were arrogant snots in her opinion who thought they were on top of the world because they had money. Her little secret was that she had money and title too but she didn't flaunt it. She was proud of her family name but she didn't use it to make life easy. She preferred to earn it.

"Alright, Ambassador," Angela said as they walked down the hall, "I will do the job but I still insist that you have someone to be with you just in case the shit hits the fan."

"Who do you suggest?"

"Jabari," was the automatic answer. She paused when Schmidt did and it was clear that he was waiting for a justification from her. So she gave it, "Jabari is good with security. Most would think twice before approaching because of his size but he also knows how to get past things and… I trust him."

Schmidt looked at her and replied, "That is a tall order. You trust him but what would be reassuring to me?"

Angela could understand that. This was a new relationship and Schmidt was going based on her reputation. That was stretching it and she was bringing in someone he knew little to nothing about but he was willing to go out on a limb to trust her with it. She replied, "Jabari saved my life. In my book that is a selling point… and he is watching over something special to me while I am here. Well his men are watching and Jabari is a man of his word."

Schmidt looked at her and considered for a moment. He noted the way how she said she had something special to her. He figured it was more of a who than a what and the fact that she was trusting this Jabari with it. The fact that she emphasized he was a man of his word carried weight. He was well aware that when she gave her word, she kept it. Taking the chance, he nodded, "Alright. So long as you protect my daughter, I will consent to Jabari being my guard."

Angela nodded and motioned that Schmidt was to go first. "As you said, Ambassador, things are not looking good. If you plan on relocating to keep operations going, you will need someone who will keep you from getting into trouble." She walked almost leisurely but she was on alert. "And if something happens, we know how to get in contact with each other."

"That is what I hoped." Schmidt led the way to where his daughter was waiting. "Again I thank you for your assistance."

"It was requested and coming from the Seer, I take that seriously."

They stopped before a door. Angela turned to look at the ambassador with an expressionless face. She was now on the job. She gave a nod that the ambassador was to take the lead. She crossed her arms in front of her and waited.

Schmidt nodded and opened the door. He walked in and greeted the girl sitting at the desk studying in Bengalese. He motioned for her to come over and made the introductions, "My dear this is Angela, your bodyguard and Angela, this is my daughter Raylene."

Angela stared at the girl who looked at her. She wanted to smirk when she heard the girl look at her father and protest in Bengalese that she didn't want someone who didn't look like a trophy wife. She was amused by that assessment since she didn't think she looked like that. Before Schmidt could rebuke his daughter, she waved him off and then spoke in perfect Bengalese, "I can assure you that this trophy wife has earned quite a few awards and from the school of life." She gave a polite and yet it was mocking towards the girl.

Schmidt couldn't help but smile at the reply. He knew his daughter was something else. Perhaps she would learn something from one who was considered a champion. "I see that you two will get along fine."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam gets a start on being an arbiter but looks like we get an better introduction to just how Raylene and Angie met. Keep watching for more Trial and Reckoning...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Raylene was sitting in her seat in the audience when she was called to the stand and give her testimony. She had come in with the first wave of spectators and witnesses. She was a witness since she was the one that was there that night and she was the one that identified the weapon. She glanced at the prisoner and noted that she was pretty calm, like she was there for tea or something like that.

When she went to the stand, she walked with that languid air she had perfected when she would meet new clients or just to give the impression that she was someone other than who she really was. It was a trick she had learned and exploited it and it allowed people to let their guard down in her presence. She sat down and immediately she could tell that the prisoner wasn't fooled by it.

It was that same mocking look she had given her the first time they had met. It wasn't really mocking but Raylene had thought it was. She didn't like that her father managed to find someone that wasn't going to be a pushover. She looked at the prisoner who was merely standing there and looking at her as if to dare her to prove her case.

 _I don't work for you little girl. I am just here to ensure your safety._

That was the line she had been given. Raylene thought she was another one of those stiff necked people who just followed the rules. As a child, she liked trying to see how far she could bend the rules and she certainly did that the first day. And she certainly learned a few things since then.

 _You can do what you want but the moment the situation changes and your life is threatened, I will not tolerate disobedience._

Raylene sat there on the stand feeling like she was going to be interrogated like she was when she had done something wrong as a child. She felt that because of the expressionless face of the prisoner looking at her. It was a dare, a challenge, and one that Raylene didn't want to pursue but if she was going to bring her father's murderer to justice…

The prosecutor began by asking his questions. Mostly it was a recounting of the events of that night. He also asked about whether or not she knew the prisoner and what she thought her to be as. Raylene gave the truth and wanted to whither under the look she was getting from the prisoner. This was going to be more difficult than she previously thought of. She did manage to keep it together as she recounted her version of the events.

"And you were not able to apprehend the suspect?"

"No. By the time we got to the wall of the compound, the suspect was gone." Raylene wanted to clear her throat but she didn't. She looked away and well aware that she looked like a child that was being forced to face the truth. "I did manage to get something off the suspect."

The prosecutor pulled out the knife and asked, "Is this it?"

"Yes."

"And who does it belong to?"

Raylene looked at the audience and said, "To the general."

The murmurs got louder and the councilors demanded order. There was even the threat of ejecting everyone from the room. Sam felt it was like those courtroom dramas on television, the kind that Dean didn't like. He saw the knife and knew that it was one of hers, at least he thought so. It had that elaborate look to it that didn't look gaudy or anything like that. And the fact that the witness recognized it…

"You still got a card to play," Riley whispered.

Sam kept his attention on everything else and gave a slight nod. He had heard Riley but he didn't want to give any sign that he had heard or reveal his hand. He listened to the prosecutor finish questioning the witness and made a mental note of what was asked and what wasn't. He hoped that he wasn't going to be screwed because of his lack of know how. And yet he felt encouragement just by the fact that Angela believed in him. It helped.

Raylene finished answering the questions and sat there waiting for the arbiter for the prisoner to get up and proceed with his line of questioning. To her, he looked nervous and in her opinion, he had every right to be. She had watched him with the last couple of witnesses and she wasn't fooled by the unsure demeanor. It was like he had switched to a completely different person.

She didn't pity him though because he had no clue of what he was getting into. It was his fault he decided to do this. He may be able to ask the right questions and prove his case but there was no way he was going to win. It didn't matter if he work the markings of a Champion or not. Just because you were a named Champion, that didn't mean that you knew what you were doing. In this case, it was more of a courtesy. It was a courtesy for all parties involved including the fact that this trial was speeded along for the prisoner.

So Raylene sat and looked at Sam Winchester and watched him approach. He was careful and deliberate with his movements and he appeared to be in thought as he approached. He looked up and to her, he looked like he knew what he was doing but she saw it as a front. She could tell he was nervous about screwing this up. He was going to be sorely disappointed when he was through.

When he looked at her, she sensed that something was going on that she didn't see. She spared a glance at the prisoner. She was met with that same mocking look; like the prisoner knew something she didn't. It was maddening and alarming. She looked at the arbiter as he asked his first question. It was simple one and had her suspicious but she answered it, "Yes."

Sam looked at Raylene still studying her as he continued his line of questioning, ""And was there a clear view of the table from where you were standing?"

"I could see it well enough."

"Was there or was there not a clear view of the table?"

Raylene looked at Sam and raised her brow. She had seen him give the same degree with previous witnesses but it still surprised her that he was being like a dog with a bone. She replied, "It was partially obscured."

Sam nodded as he asked his next question, "And were you able to see the shooter?"

"No."

"Did you see anyone?"

Raylene was not liking this line of questioning but a small part of her had to admit that he was pretty good with it. She couldn't protest against it since there were grounds for the councilors to say she had to answer them. Hell he could ask her and discuss her favorite color if he wanted to. He was being given some leeway though she was certain that he didn't know that and she hoped he didn't figure that out soon. Though if he was having the Lupei named Riley helping him out, then it was a foregone conclusion that Sam would know about it. There were obstructions in view and the suspect was moving through the shadows rather quick."

"So you didn't see who it was," Sam said more as a statement than a question.

"No, I didn't."

There were murmurs going on in the audience. Raylene knew that was a particularly damaging thing in the case. She had to admit that he was pretty good at picking out details. She looked at the prisoner who was standing as protocol dictated. She was looking nonplussed at the situation and to Raylene, if she didn't know any better, it looked like she didn't care what was going on. She had forgotten how stoic the woman could be when she was on a job or in a situation that required her not to show her hand.

Sam looked at Raylene and ignored the murmurs that were occurring. He was merely progressing in a logical order that more likely the prosecution was ignoring or they deliberately left for him to find. The latter would send him into worry mode since that would imply that there was something more diabolical going on and it was plot against Angela. It sounded like he was thinking like everything was a conspiracy and he probably shouldn't think like that since that was worst case scenario and it wasn't going to help anyone. He had to get through this witness.

She was looking at him like she wanted to skin him alive. Given the type of questions he was asking, yeah he wasn't surprised but he was determined to get Angela cleared. He was not going to play dirty but he was going to use everything that they could come up with and it made him grateful that Riley was on their side. At least he managed to convey that the case was faulty and poked holes. The next part was the hard part.

"You have anything else you want to ask?"

Sam looked at the woman staring at him with a hard look. He didn't like it and returned the look with one of his own. He straightened up and asked, "So you didn't see who it was?"

"No, but if you were paying attention, you would have heard about the weapon. It's hers." Raylene pointed at the prisoner.

"I know you did and I'm getting to that." Sam paced a little in front of her. It was more to relieve his temper since he wanted to get in the woman's face. But he didn't and continued, "First off I just want you to clarify how it is you know Angie here?" He gestured in the direction of Angela while taking a leaf out of her book and being polite more for its sake.

Raylene heard the tone in Sam's voice and realized that he was going to swoop in for the kill. She mentally went over anything that could have been missed as she replied, "We met ten years ago. She was assigned to be my bodyguard when my father was the ambassador to Bangladesh."

"Do you know why she was assigned to you?"

"Because my father thought she was better than the other oafs that he previously had hired," Raylene replied while giving a defiant look towards the prisoner.

Sam had turned so he could watch the exchange that occurred. He continued, "So she did her job?"

"Too well," Raylene reluctantly admitted. She didn't even wait for Sam to prompt her to add to that. She did it on her own, "She did her job and saved my life because the political situation deteriorated due to revolution."

There was no reason to deny it and Raylene knew that there were people there who knew what happened. But again they were giving the arbiter some latitude. She looked at him as if daring him to challenge her claims. "So I did get to know the prisoner fairly well and I will admit that she knows how to handle a situation like that."

Sam knew that this could go south especially if the witness painted Angela in a less than favorable light by saying she is a good killer. He had to keep it in his court and direct attention to what had already been discussed. "So you have a general idea about what the accused uses in terms of weapons?"

"If you mean if I know enough to identify the knife as hers, then yes," Raylene replied still in that defiant tone. She didn't like the nonplussed expression she was getting from the prisoner and the way that Sam was studying her, it seemed that she was going to get sprung upon.

Sam nodded like he was going to accept that. "You say that it is one that she would use. Are you sure?"

Raylene looked at Sam like he just asked her out on a date and it was out of the blue. "What?"

"Are you sure it is one that she would use?" Sam repeated his question in a deliberate tone. It almost sounded mocking but he wasn't going to be nice about it. If he had to, he would go for the kill.

Raylene looked at Sam. He was onto something and reluctantly she answered, "It looks like one she would have."

"And did you know that the accused has been known for giving knives like this to various acquaintances and friends?"

"Yes."

The murmurs grew exponentially. Most of them were whispering about Sam and his line of questioning. Some were about what they just heard. Sam wasn't listening. His focus was on Raylene and finishing up.

* * *

"Come on Sammy. Take the partial win." Dean said the words but he knew that it was not sufficient. He just wanted his brother to not be too down that things didn't go their way that day. In fact, Dean was starting to think things were being orchestrated against them.

Normally he would have been bored sitting in a courtroom or figuring out how the hell they got to that situation because the credit card scams were finally catching up with them. And watching the drama on TV was enough to get him on his tirade of hating that type of show. Yet seeing the real thing… it was different and that was mostly because his girl was on trial for her life and his baby brother was doing his damnedest to set her free.

Dean had been impressed with how Sam conducted himself today. It dispelled his earlier doubts when Sam decided to wear the shirt he wore for the tournament. Sam couldn't tell him exactly why he decided wearing it was going to help or why he wanted to. Dean figured it was more of Sam's way of showing support for their girl. Later when he saw people whispering in more of that awe fashion… he didn't say anything about it and figured that it wouldn't hurt. Plus he had the stray thought that Sam needed a little comfort with something she made.

His baby brother though was awesome. They both knew how to ask questions when they were on a job and Sam could be a persistent little asshat when it came to wanting to know the why on things. Yet Dean knew that this was a whole other ballgame since it was a trial but Sam came through even though he was nervous as hell. Dean was also willing to admit that having Riley around was a good thing in the long run.

Now they were back in their room and things really hadn't gone as well as it should have been. Sam was looking like he was beating himself up internally for what happened but Dean knew that they were being stonewalled. As far as he was concerned, Sam had proven that there was no definitive way that Angela had done the deed. Hell they knew that since she had been with them but Riley had pointed out that it wasn't going to fly since anything related to the Winchesters was like one of the unspoken forbidden things at the dinner table aka politics and religion.

Knowing Angela, Dean figured that she would say that the more damnation the better. She always liked her own way and he personally thought the order was full of dicks with the exception of a few. That had him thinking a bit and he pointed it out, "Hey Sam, you know you could build Angie's character up. Call on Kira or Chris or something."

"I could," Sam replied as he sat and stared at the notes he had made with Riley and ran a hand through his hair, "But it wouldn't make a difference and we'd get even more…" He made a gesture and left it at that.

"Hey, it's not your fault that those assholes denied your request and even overruled your objections. They got it in for Angie."

"But you'd think they'd at least try to… play fair." Sam reached down and picked up Moira since she was pawing his leg. He cuddled her on his lap and rubbed her head absently. "And that little bitch."

Dean knew who he was talking about. He had watched as the woman that was the victim's daughter. He didn't like her much either. He'd rather prefer Isabella's company than hers even though she was attractive and she was the type he liked. "Hey, you got her and she's angry. She lost her dad."

"But she knows Angie wouldn't have done it."

Dean nodded at that. "Makes you wonder what Angie would have done to make people hate her so much."

"She does the job," Sam countered. He looked up at his brother and continued, "She does what she has to do and with the best option possible. Not everyone is happy."

Dean could buy that. It was probably something that she had told Sam previously and it was probably what they both needed to get through this. He was going to reply when there was a knock at the door. Looking at Sam, he made his way to the door, stopping only to pick up his gun. Sam had put Moira down and told her to check it out along with Zeppelin and Xander. He stood up ready to help if something was going to happen and gave a nod to Dean. Dean leaned his head towards the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"Let me in Dean."

Dean made a slight face as he opened the door. It was careless in the manner he had done it but there was no one who could sound just like the Avian that was now standing there looking like he had plowed his way through a small army of those Centurion dicks.

Kesset walked in without invitation and started looking around. He passed Sam without a sound and began a methodical search of the place. He started moving things around without much regard.

"Just make yourself at home why don't ya," Dean deadpanned as he shut the door. He watched while the Avian looked around. When Kesset started dumping the mattresses and the bedding on the ground, he said, "Hey what the hell, Kess?"

"Just doing my duty, Dean," Kesset replied as he moved the mattresses to expose the frames. He ran his fingers on the wood, along the grain until he found what he was looking for when he felt it. He gave a slight grin, "Yahtzee."

If someone were to tell the Winchesters that they would meet an Avian who would actually use cultural references in the correct context, they would have said that they were crazy. First, they would have said that they didn't exist. What came after would depend since they would have hotly denied the existence of Avians. However, after everything they had been through since teaming up with Angela, there were few things that would bring that level of reaction. They were still surprised on occasion by the things they encountered. Kesset in general was one of them even though he was similar to Castiel when it came to understanding things.

Sam glanced at his brother and then at the Avian as he started patting his body down and ventured, "Kess… what are you doing?"

Kesset continued to search his person. He pulled out a khopesh and looked at it. With a slight hum, he tossed it behind him where it landed on the table with a clang. "As I told Dean, my duty."

"Yeah and we know what that entails," Dean countered a little stunned that he just saw Kesset throw a rather sharp weapon behind him like it was nothing. The next thing was another bladed weapon that joined the other. He continued showing a little more bravado rather than feeling it, "So what exactly are you doing?"

Kesset found what he was looking for and held up the knife. It was carved with hieratic and hieroglyphs. He lifted the first bed frame and found the area he had found and started etching into the wood. "Merely ensuring that nothing dishonorable is being done to either of you."

"And I think maybe you should be worrying about making a plan to bust Angie out if the worst case happens," Dean pointed out. He hadn't want to voice it earlier since he believed his brother could go the legal way but with the way things were going, it looked like they were going to have to get down and dirty. "And not practicing your carving skills."

Kesset paused to look at Dean and he gave him a look that would make anyone feel like they were stupid. He then went back to what he was doing, "It is being handled. Right now my concern is you."

"No. Angie is important. She's the one that is on trial for her life," Dean pointed out.

Sam stayed quiet as he watched the Avian. He had learned quite a bit about the nature of Avians and of the Royal Guard in general. Granted there were a few things that he had yet to learn or would probably never learn but he was confident that he was versed in most things. He looked at the Avian and then it occurred to him. "Dean, he is doing his job. It's a guard thing."

"A little simple but essentially that," Kesset pointed out as he finished the first bed and then moved to the second and proceeded to do the same to that frame. "It was the princess' concern that those who have a profound dislike of her would try to get to you. She asked me to keep an eye on you and do what I had to do."

"She asked you?"

Kesset couldn't help but chuckle, "As the phrase goes, the connection is up and running." He frowned a little at it since it still baffled him. "You'd be surprised what can be done."

Sam looked at Kesset and asked, "So what did she say?" He looked at Dean and gave a shrug.

Kesset finished what he was doing and straightened up, "Only that she was occupied and that there were possible threats while she was occupied. Though I must say that when I came I was a little surprised." He looked around the room and he raised his brow at the furnishings and thought about what he encountered in the halls. He looked back at the Winchesters and added, "And a little confused that she thinks the Centurion are a threat."

"They're dicks actually," Dean corrected and took in the look that Kesset gave him. "Trust me that's pretty much it."

"I am familiar with the term dick but the reference is confusing since it refers to the male anatomical part."

Both Winchesters stared at Kesset. Dean was a bit more open mouthed and quiet but Sam explained, "It's meant to be insulting and gives a low opinion."

Kesset thought about it and then nodded in understanding. "I think I understand. But I am still confused as to why you think this. For centuries the Centurion has been the main force to do what you do."

Sam made a slight face as he tried to explain, "Well uh… you know Angie's not exactly conventional about things and… they really don't like it. And Angie's never been one for rules over much."

"That I understand." Kesset looked in a direction as if he heard something. He looked upwards to listen. "I must go."

"Wait, Kess," both brothers protested.

"I have to go. I am needed elsewhere. The sigils will keep out most spells. And you have the dogs for other threats." He headed towards the door and paused to look back. "Have a little faith," he added before leaving with the Winchesters watching him but Sam was looking thoughtful.

"Well that was helpful," Dean said after Kesset had gone and he turned to give his dog attention.

"I'm going to see Angie."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Sam makes a point but will it be enough? And what's up with Kess? This and more on Trial and Reckoning...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _2001, Bangladesh_

The market was bustling with people selling their wares and people were chatting. And yet Angela could sense the tension in the air. She had picked up a paper and read it and noted the current political climate of the country. It was the typical response to the situation with the existing government denying that anything was wrong and yet out on the streets, you got a clear picture of what was really going on. The ambassador was right in making sure precautions were taken and she was glad that she had insisted on a few things.

It wasn't that she didn't trust the Centurion to do their job. They had been doing it long before she came into the picture. The Seer's ancestor created them. It was just that she suspected they wouldn't stoop to doing what needed to be to make sure that their charges were taken care of. They would be a by the book bunch and she believed that you needed to live a little room for adaptation and she suspected she was going to need it with this little snit.

Angela didn't have a low opinion of Raylene. She felt bad for the girl since she lost her mother at a young age and her father was doing his best to raise her and do his job. She just thought that the girl could use a little discipline. Angela wasn't even against spanking. Hell, she would give a slap if it did the trick. And it seemed that Raylene needed it just to be not so bitchy.

"You stick out like a sore thumb wearing that."

Angela glanced at Raylene with a bland expression. She knew that she looked out of place wearing her suit and probably going to make herself miserable with the heat and humidity but she rather liked the suit that had been made as a gift and it made fairly clear that she was not like the person she was protecting. Maybe it was fitting with her station but she kind of wanted to teach a point to Raylene too. She just had a certain way of doing things and it wasn't always the conventional way.

Looking at the girl, she noticed how she tried to still be defiant but she looked intimidated by the expression she was receiving. Angela liked that and she was fairly certain that the girl was just trying to be the one that wasn't the crying type or to hide that emotional part as a means of protection from the outside world. She kept her bland expression and replied, "It's a suit."

"I know that but… you stick out. The last one went local."

"Meaning to blend in with the populace. Pretty much typical." Angela looked up to survey their surroundings. "However it doesn't quite help when you try to spot your enemies."

Raylene shook her head thinking her new guard was insane. "So you're putting me at risk then? Why did my father ask for you?"

Angela heard the girl but she was paying attention to the area around her. She spotted the difference between the locals and the rebels. She held up her phone and said, "Jabari, noticed anything?"

Raylene rolled her eyes thinking that Angela was taking her job way too seriously and figured she was going to be one of those that restricted her freedom. At least she wasn't like the last female guard that tried to be her friend. That was awful and mostly because the woman was too cheerful. So she retaliated by being a pain in the ass and it worked. She decided to try it now and started moving away and towards one of the vendors that she visited frequently.

Angela was well aware of what Raylene was doing and had shifted slightly to keep an eye on her while she conversed with Jabari. She was also watching the ones who were taking an interest in her. She knew it was a risk using the girl as bait like she was but when she spoke to the ambassador and learned what the rebels were up to…

She didn't bat an eye as she got the report from Jabari and lowered her phone. She walked almost nonchalantly but it hid her tense posture and her capabilities as she as caught up with Raylene who was trying to buy food from one of the vendors. It was a treat in that part of the world and her nose twitched at the smell. She eased up and shamelessly eavesdropped on the conversation.

Raylene could speak the language fairly well but she only used it to make herself understood when she wanted something. She didn't concern herself with the local customs of the people and now it was coming to bite her in the rear. Angela felt her lip twitch in a smirk as it reminded her of another person who was the same way. It seemed that it was fate that she would find people that were basically the same in terms of how they interacted with others and their personality. Or it could be a gift and a curse as other things in her life tended to aim towards.

Raylene was getting frustrated since the vendor was an old woman and in Angela's opinion when you reached a certain age, it entitled you to be however you wanted. And that she thought tongue in cheek and for good reason. She finally decided to intervene and help the girl out and started speaking to the old woman in perfect Bengalese and smiling at her. She managed to convey what Raylene wanted and the old woman was agreeable and handed what Raylene was after over. After the girl paid, the old woman said something to Angela and they shared a laugh.

"What are you talking about?"

Angela looked at her charge. The slightest hint of a smile ghosted on her face as she looked at the girl. She didn't have to look at the old woman to know that she was chuckling at the whole scene. She replied, "Just the fact that you know the language but you still know nothing."

Raylene glared at Angela. It would have been easy to pout about it but that would just make her look childish. "And what do you know? For all I know you could be just pretending to know." It sounded ridiculous.

Angela looked at the girl. "I know plenty, girl. You'd be surprised at what I know."

"Please. Your kind don't last that long."

"So you know I'm a dhampir."

It had been uttered more as a statement of fact rather than something one would be surprised with. Raylene looked up at the woman and was a bit intimidated by the fact that she wasn't perturbed about being called out about that. The last one was. It had Raylene intrigued by the whole thing and she countered with, "It's not that hard. You look all human but you still have that other part. And I saw you when you spoke with Dad."

Angela said nothing but made a slight hum and a look that gave the impression that she was impressed. She started walking since they shouldn't linger and she didn't wait to see if the girl would follow. It was her choice after all and while she was to protect the girl, she wasn't going to hold her hand. She made that quite clear to her father.

Raylene blinked in shock as her bodyguard started walking without waiting for her. She didn't understand this woman and yet she was intrigued by her. She trotted to keep up and she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Walking."

"I know that but what are you doing?"

Angela didn't look at the girl but continued to walk. She had picked up their tail and she wanted to be away from areas that would cause a scene. "Walking," she repeated, "to a different place."

Raylene looked at her guard like she was crazy. The direction they were heading in looked isolated. She didn't like it really and she wondered once again why her father picked this person. "But this is nowhere near the market," she protested.

"I know."

Raylene was confused but didn't say anything as she followed her guard, the woman in a suit. To anyone watching it looked like they were just walking down the street though with her look of confusion it was a dead giveaway. Raylene wondered if her father made a mistake and that the woman was working with the rebels or she was with one of those dissident groups or something.

It wasn't until they ended up in another vendor square that Raylene started to get the impression that there was something else going on. She demanded, "Okay stop. What are you doing?" She stopped and looked at Angela with a glare.

It just happened to be the right moment. Angela stopped and with a posture that looked more annoyed than anything turned to look at the girl. She stared at her and repeated what she said earlier, "Walking."

"What the hell does that mean?"

At that moment Angela looked up and as quick as a flash she had her knife out and the tip was pointed dangerously close to the jugular of the one that she had spotted tailing them. She narrowed her eyes at the rebel and said, "You have been following us. What do you want?"

The rebel glared back and was going to make a move to try to get out of the situation they were in. They were stopped when Angela clicked a warning in the back of her throat and said, "I wouldn't do what you are thinking of. Unless you really think it is worth dying for." She gave a hard look at the attacker.

The rebel was still glaring but he recognized that anything he tried would be futile at best. He lowered the weapon he had reached for reluctantly and put it away. He muttered something in his native language but didn't try anything since the knife was dangerously close to where his jugular was and one nick was all it would take.

Angela gave a slow grin and said, "Did you really think that I wouldn't have figured out that your boss was using revolution as a cover?" She lowered her weapon slightly but it was still in a dangerous position if the rebel was going to try something. "So why are you trying to sneak up on me, Ping?"

Ping was still glaring but then the expression turned to a grin and he started jabbering away in his dialect. Raylene watched with shock on her face at the scene. "What's going on?"

Angela gave a slow smile and explained, "Ping here is an old friend. He's from the mountains of China but he runs with a merry band of thieves. Isn't that right Ping?" She glanced at the man and grinned when he rattled off his reply. "I didn't recognize him when we were in the square. Followed standard operating procedure until I got a clear read."

"And put my life at risk," Raylene sputtered indignantly.

"Not really. This is a friendly neighborhood," Angela replied. At the look she was getting, she added, "I explored before my appointment and made a few friends and renewed acquaintances."

"It's still reckless."

Ping said something and Angela said, "Tell me about it. Took me off a personal assignment that was a favor to a friend." She patted Ping's shoulder when he gave her a word of sympathy. She then proceeded to talk to him in his language to find out why he had tracked her down. When he was finished she nodded, "Alright. Have your guys ready. If it does happen…"

"What are you talking about now?"

Angela didn't answer. Instead her head turned towards the sounds her hearing was picking up. She could hear the bell for alarm going off and she heard what she never wanted to hear. Her eyes searched the area around them but there was no one around. In fact it was coming from where they had been earlier.

Raylene heard the noise too and looked around. It was too quiet on the street they were on and it made her scared. She looked at her guard who was looking around and she marveled at how calm she appeared even though it was evident she was alerted to the situation. She tugged on her suit jacket cuff and asked, "What's going on?"

"Revolution."

* * *

 _Present_

Raylene ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She really hadn't wanted it to come to this. What happened to her father was terrible but the way they were carrying things on… it was going to be a mess and one that she wasn't prepared for. There was chaos and it had her want to run like a scared girl and seek asylum from it all. She couldn't though since she was head of security at the time and she was his daughter.

What really bothered her was that she had to act like the prisoner and her former bodyguard was inhuman. And it was damned hard when said bodyguard looked at you as if daring her to give herself away and get herself out of the mess. It was the same expression she wore when they first met and thinking about it, Raylene realized it was more to make the other size start to doubt what they had. She had noticed it with the audience and two of the councilors.

It also helped that Sam Winchester knew what to say. He asked some really good questions and it would be sufficient to get her former bodyguard off. Yet she knew deep down that this was not going to be easy. She had been around Centurion politics enough to know that a grudge was in place and there were some things that were not going to be so easily forgotten or forgiven but the numbers that were in favor… it was staggering.

Raylene sighed as she walked through the corridors of the Manor and was tempted to go down to the prisoner block. Since she was security she was well within her rights to. She had used it to check on other prisoners that were waiting for their trials. She didn't like that they were being held there longer than necessary and she thought some of the charges were trumped up but she couldn't really argue that point.

She decided not to though since she didn't want to run in certain people and then have awkward questions asked. Besides it would be seen almost blasphemous if she asked to see her former bodyguard and talk to her. People already were thinking that she should be pissed that the accused killed her father but she wasn't. She was sad.

Lost in thought, she walked through the corridors mostly relying on her sense of smell and hearing to avoid running into anyone who would be out at that hour. She didn't expect to run into a hunter. And she certainly didn't expect to run into one of the hunters that was pretty much on the short list with everyone because he stood up for his brother. She merely blinked when he told her to watch where she was going and replied, "I was. You should do the same."

Dean had been feeling restless after Sam left to go talk to Angela. He had tried to bolster Sam's confidence but he could see that Sam was going to beat himself over this if the whole thing turned south. And it wasn't his fault. Rather than be stuck in the room to mull over things, he decided to take a walk and took the dogs with him. He knew where he could and couldn't go and while it sucked, there was some place to go.

He walked through the halls just thinking about everything and he was entertaining ideas on how to bust his girl out. He wasn't particularly concerned about Centurion rules and such but he was aware that his girl probably would want him to stop because she still knew people that were in good graces and she didn't have too many she would call friends. And he knew Sam was toying with similar ideas and it didn't help that Kesset didn't seem too concerned about the whole thing and it made him wonder why Sam wasn't getting up in arms about it.

Dean didn't understand completely the nuances regarding Avians and their whole guardian duty type of thing or the guardian thing in general but he grasped that Kesset had latched onto Sam as an authority to be obeyed and accepted orders without question. Sam's reaction to Kesset and anything that was related to Angela was a good indicator most of the time but lately it seemed that Sam was keeping things close-lipped. It was baffling.

It then occurred to Dean that perhaps Kesset wasn't worried because there was no reason to. He then figured that his girl was up to something. Whatever it was, she wasn't telling and she certainly wasn't telling Sam since his brother was just as baffled as he was. It was what he was thinking when he ran into someone. He told them to watch where they going. Their response had him look up and he realized who it was. It was automatic, "What are you doing here?"

Raylene recognized the defense mechanisms springing into place. If she were her teenaged self she would have snapped back at him. She couldn't help it though and replied, "Walking."

Dean looked at the girl. She wasn't bad looking; in fact she was his type in terms of looks. He was just defensive since the way he saw it was that she was the one that was trying to put his girl away. "Then walk somewhere else," he retorted.

"You bumped into me."

It turned into a bit of a standoff. Dean couldn't do much of anything since the dogs were not reacting to her like she was an enemy. He was baffled when Zeppelin gave a tentative sniff and then asked for a scratch. He muttered, "Traitor," and picked up the puppy and started walking in the opposite direction and told Xander to follow.

Raylene sighed and called out, "I'm not trying to tighten the noose."

Dean paused and threw back sarcastically, "And you're doing a fine job."

"You're not the only one who thinks this is bullshit."

Dean kept walking. He wasn't in a mood to talk to her but he was willing to poke his nose into anything and everything if only to find out something that could help them. He felt Zeppelin squirm a little bit and adjusted his hold. "Hey, we don't' need her," he whispered. When Zeppelin squirmed more and started making puppy growls, he paid attention and looked at Xander.

Raylene watched the elder Winchester walk away. She thought about something for a moment when she noticed something wasn't right. Narrowing her eyes, she followed the direction Dean had gone in. Her senses prickled and her eyes narrowed as she adjusted her body to a low stance and crept along the hall.

Dean had put Zeppelin down and the puppy was growling. His fur was standing on end and he looked big for a puppy. He was as big as Xander when he wasn't hyped up on a hunt. Dean watched as the puppy faced a direction and was growling low. He kneeled and put a hand across the shoulders as he had figured out was a good way to keep the puppy from being impulsive and he certainly needed it since Zeppelin was a sneaky little bastard when his nose found something he wanted when it came to food.

Now the puppy was on alert and Dean knew that his nose picked up a threat. What it exactly was he wasn't sure. It was definitely not a demon since he had seen the wards on the place. It had to be another threat and it put his hunter's instincts on full alert since his thoughts also went towards his brother since it wasn't just one or the other; it often ended up being both. That was what happened when that kid Gary tried to hand him over to the demons while riding Sam's meat. It was weird and just plain…

Dean petted Zeppelin and rubbed his shoulders looking around. "What do you have Zep?"

"Interesting name… for a mongrel."

Dean turned to see a pretty big guy advancing towards him. The guy looked human for the most part but his teeth were in sharpened points. The teeth alone made the guy look ferocious but the size was also troublesome. He hooked his fingers into Zeppelin's collar and replied, "Good enough name and… he picked it." He gestured at the pup.

The guy chuckled at that. "Still a mongrel. Only seems fitting for the brother of the one who started this."

Dean unhooked his fingers after telling Zeppelin to stay. He slowly stood up and looked at the guy with that look he got when he was sizing up someone but also conveying that he wasn't a pushover. "You got something to say, Chuckles?"

"I might… considering that the general was stupid enough to let the one that broke the last seal defend her."

It was another guy that was after his brother. Dean learned from Angela about what happened to Sam when they were separated and was a little hurt that Sam hadn't said a word but then again they hadn't been in a good place at the time. It had him concerned since that meant that there were other people out there that wanted Sam's head on a platter for that and that was if they knew the truth.

Dean would have said something but Raylene had chosen to make her appearance. Dean watched as she approached the guy, her eyes narrowed slightly but they were not like any human eyes he had seen. They looked almost cat like the way the pupil was reacting. He watched as she walked up and said, "Now, now Darien. You know that the Arbiter is the one that speaks for the accused and is usually someone who knows the accused."

"But…"

"What's done is done."

"You of all people should be outraged. We wouldn't be in this mess is it weren't for them." Darien gestured at Dean with disdain.

"Perhaps but I am not." She stood there and looked at the man. "If the general wishes to keep their company then who are we to question it?"

"We are not," Darien muttered. He turned to leave after shooting a glare at Dean.

Raylene watched Darien leave and heaved a slight sigh. She blinked and turned to look at Dean and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Dean replied a little gruff. To hide he bent to check Zeppelin and give him a few pats to soothe his agitation. "It's okay Zep."

Raylene smiled slightly at the puppy and commented, "He's a tracker isn't he?" At the look she got, she explained, "Darien is one of those things that doesn't generate a strong enough scent unless it is a tracker."

Dean looked at Raylene with a wary eye and checked to make sure both dogs were by him. "Yeah, he is. Proof is in that he's a sneaky little bastard when it comes to food." It was him acquiescing to her help and his being nice.

"That I don't doubt," Raylene replied in agreement, sensing that she was being accepted. She looked up and said, "I'm not out to get her. I know she didn't do it."

Dean looked at Raylene and studied her. She seemed earnest to have him believe her but he wasn't in too much of a believing mood. Still he could hear her out. "Alright, let's talk."

* * *

 **A/N:** More on the job in Bangladesh and Dean meets up with Raylene and they start to have a talk. More next time on Trial and Reckoning...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Angela sat in the waiting room. She had been told she had a visitor and being the dicks they could be, they didn't tell her who it was. She had some idea and there were not that many options. Hell even the brat she hadn't seen in years could see her since she was considered a victim. They were just being dicks and they wanted to make a case of it.

The door opened and someone she didn't expect walked into the room. She stood respectfully by her chair and said, "Councilor Havilland. I wasn't expecting you."

"I decided to exercise my right as head of the tribunal council." Havilland walked in giving a smile. He took his seat after gesturing she should go first. When she didn't, he took it. "Always the one who has to be respectful?"

Angela gave a slight nod before she sat in her seat. "Let's just say that I know the limits." She folded her hands on the table in front of her like she was going to be interrogated. "What brings you here, Councilor?"

Havilland took in Angela's posture and studied her for a moment. "For one, I want to make sure that you have comfortable accommodations. After all you are a general and one of the most respected despite your unusual tactics."

"I only was called that because I was asked to take charge of one of the armies during the wars of conversion. And saying otherwise is futile," she pointed out. She sat back and looked at the councilor and took a breath. "The accommodations are fine."

"You should be in one of the private cells. That much is owed to you and for the centuries of work you've done. They are much more comfortable."

"Comfort is not defined by luxury but by the people you keep company with," Angela countered with a polite smile. She didn't know where this was heading and she wasn't really willing to accept it as nothing more than a polite conversation.

Havilland nodded while taking a slight breath. He thought about what he was going to say and then said, "Yes… but even you should know that the company you have been known to keep does not always go well with the others. And to add the fact that you have a tendency…" He could only gesture to make a point.

"I usually don't like to work with partners and most associated with the Centurion are not in my good graces," she replied as she leaned forward. Her hands were clasped together and she pulled her thumbs out and tapped them together rhythmically. "Of course I made exceptions to the rule with certain persons and was agreeable to helping out when the order called."

Havilland chuckled at that. He grinned as he replied, "You always managed to put things into an interesting perspective when it came to your dealings."

"And now you make it sound like I'm some dealing devil." Angela shrugged her shoulders slightly and adjusted them since her hands were still clasped together. "But then again most of the things the order does tend to end up on the down low." She smirked at the councilor since she was not going to waste time pretending to be polite for its sake as Sam put it.

Havilland looked at Angela with a bland expression. He knew that what she was saying was true. While the order did hold a certain standard in terms of reputation and appearance, there were certain things that had to be done and they were not the kind of thing that made good press. Mortals did the same thing with their spy games and special operations.

Angela knew she hit a nerve there. She never liked the fact that the order turned into a bunch of hypocrites in putting on one face when really they were doing another and had forgotten the reason why they were a part of the order. Of course there were those that didn't get to the down and dirty but still managed to do some good. She put Christian in that category. He may have loosened up and got married to the princess and now was having twins with her but he was still the straight-laced bookworm/school teacher she knew him to be. And some of the things he did were nothing compared to what she had done.

Havilland looked at her. It was no secret that she was unconventional with her methods and the success from those was the thing that had people upset. "But you manner towards others is yet to be desired."

"And you should know that I don't suffer fools gladly," she replied. She crossed her arms over her chest. She paused a moment to compose herself before added, "So apart from my preferred accommodations, what do you want to discuss with me Councilor?" She figured it was best to get to the point.

"I do have something to discuss with you."

"By all means." She made a sweeping gesture to indicate that he was to continue. She had certain rights herself and one was that she could end the visitation at any time. So it wasn't necessarily completely one sided. She still was a prisoner but…

Havilland took her gesture for what it was and continued, "Let me be frank: your arbiter is not going to work in your favor."

"I think you seriously underestimate Sam's capabilities but continue." While she may not like the pomp and circumstance, Angela knew how to conduct herself in certain settings as required.

"You know what I mean, General." Havilland leaned forward as if to whisper something that was going to be considered contraband. "It is not because of his arguments. His very presence is disdainful. The same with his brother."

"And you're not the first one to indicate that." Angela leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed over her cheat. She gave a slight smirk, not because it was nothing new but that she knew that it was the general consensus with those that made it a point to dislike her. "But this is considered neutral territory."

"Maybe not to the extreme as the tournament. Accidents can happen and disagreements have been known to happen."

Angela narrowed her eyes slightly at that. She knew that the rules weren't as strict as with the tournament. But still here at the Manor, most were concerned with their reputations and wouldn't even risk a fist fight over something petty. Yet she knew what was being implied anything but petty and if it was felt that strongly… "Understandable but most prefer to agree to disagree."

"Oh you and I know that what happened in Ilchester is enough to be considered unforgivable."

"And people can be manipulated if you play upon their good intentions." Angela knew she was simplifying things but when it came down to it, there were two things that motivated Sam's decisions with that. One was that he liked how it felt and it was understandable since she was an addict herself. The second was that he had best intentions in mind and she knew better than most how those can be manipulated against a person.

"And some are motivated for selfish reasons of power. There are many ways this can go." Havilland looked at her with a piercing look.

"And don't presume that you know everything," she warned. She knew that she was setting herself up for getting called out on making this personal and in danger of letting everyone know that she cared, really cared about the Winchesters.

"Enough was given in the reports."

"But even those are prone to being misinterpreted."

"But even you can't deny that they were both in the vicinity when the last seal was broken."

Angela looked at Havilland. He was one of the few that she didn't like but respected because he was fair in judgment but when he became passionate about a cause… it made things go a bit sideways. She also knew that he didn't like her overmuch but he was agreeable that she could get the job done. This was a little unusual but given the fact that she was still looking over all their shoulders because of the last seal… "It is broken and we move on. Do what we can to fix it."

"And you want to leave it at that? You used to go after the ones responsible with a vengeance."

Angela barked out her laughter, "Is that what you think? I may be like a dog with a bone on certain cases but I never have gone after someone with mitigating circumstances especially if it was a one-time thing. Nothing is ever clear cut."

"It is with this."

"What is this really about?" Angela decided to forego with this back and forth and demand exactly what was going on. She wanted to know why the councilor was trying to rile her up and she wasn't liking where this was going to go. "What are you concerned about?"

Havilland stared for a moment before saying, "To be honest, I don't care what happens to you. You've been nothing but a thorn in the order's side since the day the Seer brought you to us."

"And that is in part because of what you put me through." At the look she was getting, she gave a smirk and continued, "We can go back and forth on this all night if necessary. For every little thing you throw at me, I got at least two to throw back."

"And all culminating to the fact that you are nothing more than a born killer who thinks she can do whatever she pleases," Havilland spat back clearly agitated with the whole thing as he glared at the woman across from him.

"I do what is necessary but I don't kill civilians. Not like your pet," Angela spat back clearly fed up with this. "Now if all you have is insults then I think we're done." She got up to call the guard.

"You don't stand a chance, General." Havilland stressed the title as he stood up and prepared to leave. He stood by his seat until she turned to look at him. "You might have if the bloody Lupei spoke up but…" He looked at her and noted her expression. "Damned by association."

Angela knew that the moment Sam opened his mouth and protested at the initial proceedings. Now he was getting the full brunt of it with the motions and being stonewalled on obvious motions of dismissal. She wasn't going to let him feel that way since it wasn't his fault; he didn't know and he was only standing up for her. Keeping that in mind, she replied, "More like condemned without trial."

Havilland snorted at that. "With Riley you might have had a chance. At least he knows how to follow orders. But you are so insistent…"

"I trust Sam." Angela pointed at herself to emphasize the point and leaned forward to look Havilland in the eye.

"He broke the world."

"And you know as well as I that there is more than one person to blame. And if you bothered to take your head out of your ass you would see that everyone in that court sees that he made a case."

"Yes… about that."

That had Angela become alert. She didn't alter her stern expression. She had to hear him out. "What about it?"

"I can tell you now that you are going to lose."

"Big surprise." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the man. "Like you said, damned by association."

"But… I might be willing to be more lenient to his motions... provided that you allow for things to happen as they should."

Angela narrowed her eyes slightly before replying, "Is that what this is about? The destiny crap?"

"Call it retribution for causing it."

"Forget it."

"Then you leave me no choice." Havilland called for the guard. Once he was in the room, he said, "Take the prisoner to one of the isolation rooms. She will remain there for the duration of the trial. As for the rest in holding, surprise inspection and any sign of uprising… well you know what to do."

"Leave them out of it," Angela protested, "They are not involved in anything."

"You forget that I know you." Havilland cast a sneer at her and examined her person. "No visitors, except her Arbiter. After all we must maintain protocol." He then gave a motion to have the guard take her away.

Angela narrowed her eyes as Havilland left. She only struggled minimally as she was re-shackled and pushed to follow the councilor out. This was war. She got free and took a swing.

* * *

"What happened?"

"Ran into a pole."

Sam blinked at her response and knew that there was more to it. He could see the black eye that would certainly be there in the morning. He knew that if he pushed, she would tell him to back off but he had to know if something happened that he should be concerned about and that would start a rigmarole that could be nasty. But he had to make sure she was okay. "Seriously."

Angela looked up from where she had her hands clasped together. She had been tapping her thumbs while waiting and thinking about what had happened about an hour or so earlier. It was a little difficult to gauge time since there were no windows. At least they let her keep her watch and her necklace. She knew playing cute wouldn't work and only piss Sam off but she couldn't help it, "I threw a punch and the pole fought back."

It wasn't really supposed to be funny and it annoyed Sam but he couldn't resist the slight twitch of his lip into a smile. He cleared his throat to hide it and asked, "Did you win?" He offered a slight smile to show that he wasn't trying to be a pain in the ass.

Angela couldn't help but smile in reply. She knew that a comment like hers could piss off someone not in the mood and the last thing she wanted to do was to alienate one of the few people that truly cared. It made her hate her automatic defense mechanisms that she had built up over decades of avoiding getting too close. She replied, "I'm still here." She lifted her hands to reveal that she was still in shackles.

It wasn't a funny situation but Sam couldn't help but smile sadly. He didn't like seeing her locked up and his not too fond memories of cuffs or shackles included chaffed and bloody wrists because of the type of metal that was in them. He slowly reached over and grasped one of her hands. "You okay?"

Angela felt the lump in her throat form as she felt Sam's touch on her hand. She watched as he moved his fingers over her hand, his thumb rubbing circles. She managed to reply, "The black eye is nothing. It's just…" She gave a slight shale of her head.

Sam sighed, "I don't know what else to do Angie." He rubbed her hand with his thumb and watched his movements before adding, "I mean Riley's been a big help but… They're stonewalling us."

"I know."

"What do you want me to do?"

Angela looked at hers and Sam's hands locked together. She thought about what she and Councilor Havilland 'discussed'. She knew that the situation looked like it was hopeless. She normally wasn't one to give up on hope; it was one of the few things that kept her going. She knew that the councilor would make good on his threats that were implied indirectly and directly. She also knew that things were not as what Sam and Dean believed them to be.

The truth was that the range of enemies had grown the moment people started figuring out that the last seal had been broken. She had learned that from Rada when she went to clear out Sam's gear after rescuing him from those hunters that night. It took a lot of willpower not to react to what she had found out though first instincts screamed at her to do something.

It was Isaj that told her later that most would not even come near the Winchesters because they were under protection… her protection. Most of her enemies hated her but didn't make a move against her directly because they were afraid of her. They knew what she was capable of and it was partially because of a story that was expanded upon.

 _They could go after him to get to you but they won't because they are afraid of you._

She knew that Sam was looking for answers and he felt out of his element with this. She wished she had something to give but what she knew… She had to tell him the truth. She sighed and gave her answer, "Keep doing what you have been doing and take Riley's direction."

"Yeah and that has been going well."

"I know but you can't really do much about it. It's like a jury trial where the judge's ruling is final during proceedings."

"I know that!" Sam hadn't meant to snap but he was frustrated. He sat back when he realized she had pulled away from him to sit quietly. "Angie… I… I…"

"Things aren't what they seem, Sam," she said as she looked down at her hands. She knew he wasn't angry with her but with the situation. But it still hurt and it was taxing. She looked back up at him. "This is not about justice for a good man. It never was."

Sam studied her expression. He thought about what she was saying. "What…?"

"It won't matter if you point out things that point to reasonable doubt… At least to the councilors." At Sam's expression she explained, "The people watching were impressed and… I could feel their thoughts." She cleared her throat at that.

Sam knew what she meant; that she had used her empath abilities to get a sense of the room. It was the one that she was not very comfortable with since it involved a little bit of mind raping and she was strong enough to even manipulate someone to go against their will. He looked at her and something told him that there was more to what she was saying but she was in two minds about it.

Angela sighed deciding to tell Sam. Not telling… it would mean she hadn't learned anything. "I was condemned the moment the finger was pointed in my direction with a weapon I have been known to carry."

"But…" Sam paused and thought about it. It then hit him. "If I hadn't said anything… you would be out of here." He looked at her with that inquisitive look of his to try and find truth from her expression.

"Sam…"

"No. You're in the mess because of me."

Angela felt her throat convulse as she swooped forward to lean in close. "It is not your fault, Sam. I would still be here if Riley defended me. This is geared towards me." She took a breath since she had clenched the edge of the table and her knuckles were turning red. She moved back to cool down. "It was geared towards me," she repeated with a sigh.

"And I made it worse. Don't try to justify it." Sam shook his head in warning. "I'm not blind or deaf. I see the looks and hear the whispers." He glanced around before leaning forward to whisper, "I'm the one that broke the last seal. I know it. They know it."

Angela took in Sam's expression as he looked at her, not quite certain what she was seeing apart from the look he wore when he was determined to make his point known. She swallowed slightly. No doubt he would have noticed. Most of the snobby ones weren't exactly subtle in their disdain for the 'undesirables'. "And all share the blame."

"But I am the one that did the deed Angie. I am the one that killed Lilith." Sam pointed at himself while trying hard not to yell at her. He relaxed and leaned back in his seat. "I put us in this position."

Angela was quiet for a moment before saying in a low and controlled voice, "And you wouldn't be here if I had only just been clear about what was going on. And if I hadn't set things in motion." She clasped her hands in her lap and looked down at them. "As I said, all share blame."

Sam looked away and pursed his mouth into a thin line. He stared at the wall, not wanting to see her expression. He was angry and frustrated with the whole situation and she… she was just being who she was and that was to be the reasonable one even when it was clear all she wanted to do was rant and rave. "Why do you have to do this? Put yourself up as the sacrificial lamb and take blame in things that you are not even a part of… why?"

Angela stared at Sam and his posture. "Because I learned the hard way that actions taken have consequences even if you don't see them yet. And because I have seen the results of my mistakes down the line… like the renegades. What I have done has had consequences and while I didn't directly do certain things, an action taken previously… it helped things along." She paused for a moment and when Sam looked at her, she continued, "And… it's hard for me to see it as anything else."

"You don't have to protect me."

Angela chuckled at that. She put a hand up to her lips before explaining, "Oh that was told but it was necessary given the scrapes you two got into when you were kids." She gave a slight smile to indicate that she had been watching out for them then. "And… you're right that I don't have to. But I want to."

Sam wanted to ask the question that would nag him but he decided against it. She had said that she wanted to so why poke at something that really could do more damage than repair. Instead he shifted topics after giving the faintest of smiles unaware that a slight blush appeared. "What do you want me to do, Angie?"

She knew that he wanted to ask a more pressing question on his mind but chose not to. She had been hoping he'd ask because then she'd more than likely actually say the reason why. Or she would be saying the same thing she had been saying the past few weeks. This was definitely complicated despite what other people told her. She looked at Sam and replied, "Just what you have been doing."

"No I mean… if things don't go our way."

She then understood what Sam had meant by that and taking a closer look, it verified it. She thought about her answer carefully since what she was going to say was probably going to have him protest and loudly. It certainly would have had Dean going bananas on her and demanding if she lost a few marbles. She knew what she had to do and she could only hope that things would work out as they played out. Slowly she took a breath and replied, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

* * *

 **A/N:** Seems like things are rigged but Angie's not going to do anything about it. Crazy! Keep watching for next time on Trial and Reckoning...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"And that's all she said?"

"Yeah."

Dean looked at his brother and made a gesture, "So…?"

"Do what she asks Dean," Sam offered. He knew that what he was saying was not being received well by his brother and it was showing. Initially it had him upset as well but… When he calmed down enough, he took a good look at her and directly into her eyes.

He knew he had screwed up bad in the past with a few things with her but he had picked up on a few things and he had always been after Dean to listen to what she didn't say. He dampened his anger and studied and he asked her again and she repeated her answer a third time and looked at him straight in the eye. He knew then and there that she had something going on. He just didn't know what and he wasn't going to ask. It wouldn't surprise him if the place had been bugged or something like that.

He knew she didn't say things unless there was a purpose to it. Even if it sounded like the most ridiculous thing ever, she always had a meaning behind them when it was a serious situation on the line. So when he looked into her eyes as she repeated her request, he knew she was up to something. He couldn't put his finger on what it was she was up to but he knew she had some sort of plan. It was all he could do to keep that annoying calm demeanor on his brother.

Looking at his brother, Sam explained, "She said to do nothing because she has something planned. I don't know what but…" He made a slight shrug of his shoulders because he honestly didn't know.

"Oh she's planning something? What is it? What are we to do?" Dean looked at Sam and gestured at him, "I mean you are her arb… arb…"

"Arbiter," Sam supplied more out of habit. "Do what she asks and that is nothing." At the look his brother was shooting at him, he explained, "It doesn't mean nothing, Dean."

"Well then what the hell does it mean?"

"That we act like we normally would. I'll be her arbiter and you'll do what you were doing today." Sam made a slight gesture more to calm the situation but he wasn't sure if it worked. He was used to doing it but sometimes Angela was just better than he was at calming a situation. _Angie, sometimes I wish that you would throw out a bigger bone._

Dean looked at his brother with a firm look. "And you have no idea what she's planning?"

"Dean…" Sam paused and thought about things.

Dean watched as Sam's face went slack into that face he knew well. It was the look Sam got when he was on a tangent; that the freakishly smart brain of his was working the gears and making connections. "What do you have?"

Sam thought about it as he stared at the ground. Was that the reason…? He pulled out his cell phone and looked for the number.

"Sam."

Sam held up a finger to signal that the phone was ringing. When it picked up he spoke, "Hey Kess… yeah I'm fine. We're both fine." Sam turned to look at Dean and mouthed 'Avian' and turned away to listen. "We can talk about that later. Listen I need to know: Did you make our room warded against… eavesdropping?"

Sam listened to the response. "Really?" He raised his brow at what Kesset told him. He turned to look at Dean and then said, "Well for that kind of thing you need to ask Dean." He made a slight gesture to try to appease his brother. "Yeah sure when we get back and I'll show you. I gotta go. You know."

If there was such a thing as a chatty Kathy, Kesset was the poster boy for it. But because he was so calm about everything, Sam knew that something was up on Angela's end. "Thanks, Kess." He hung up the phone and turned to Dean.

Dean had been waiting and had gotten bored and started rubbing Zeppelin's head. Now that he had Sam's attention, he gestured a little annoyed, "Well?"

"I was right. Something is going on but it isn't Angie."

"Angie's not planning anything?"

Sam put his phone back in his pocket and took a breath. "No, she's not. But she knows that everyone is watching what she says and does. That's why she's not doing anything."

"And how does that work for us?"

That was the sticking point since they really couldn't do anything that was going to help her except play their roles. Sam knew that it was going to test Dean's patience. He offered, "It doesn't really except maybe to get the people on our side."

It sounded lame to Sam's ears but it was the best he could do. After what Angela told him about people listening to what he was saying when he questioned in court… it was a confidence booster in some ways. But in this case… he just couldn't see how it would help except to get people on their side and protest if things went south.

Dean knew Sam was trying. It was just frustrating. They really couldn't do anything since they were being watched like they expected their girl to do something. There really was nothing to do. "I guess we keep going but uh… maybe we should…"

"What?"

"That girl you questioned."

"Raylene?"

"Yeah."

Sam thought about it but looked at his brother with slight confusion. "And why would we talk to her when she is the prosecution's witness and is determined to burn Angie?"

"Actually she doesn't want that," Dean corrected. He figured since they were on a sharing mode and maybe they could extend beyond the very small circle they knew wouldn't try to backstab them. "She wants to help but she's like us… stuck."

Sam stared at his brother processing what he just said. He started pacing sparing a brief glance at the three dogs on one of the beds. "Okay and why would she want to?"

Before Dean could answer there was a knock at the door. Both Winchesters looked at the door until Dena looked at his brother and warned him to stay put. He went to the door and opened it a crack. Upon seeing who it was, he opened the door and in came in Raylene saying, "So is everything good?"

"What?"

Raylene looked at Sam and then Dean. It then occurred to her that not everyone was on the same page. Looking at the elder Winchester, she asked, "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Sam looked at his brother for an explanation.

Raylene pursed her lips before saying, "That I may have a way for you to help without seeming to. Though it would be more on Dean's end than yours."

"And how are you going to do that?" Sam looked at Raylene while ignoring his brother for the moment. "We're being watched by the very people that want to burn Angie."

"True," Raylene replied giving an acknowledging nod. She moved slightly to test the occupants. She hadn't failed to notice the three dogs. Two definitely had Wilder blood in them and the third she suspected but wasn't certain. It was a tricky slope since Wilders didn't really like her over much and there was a reason for it.

Sam shifted when she shifted, moving away from her when she moved closer. He looked at Dean. His brother was sending him a signal that she was to be trusted. It wasn't easy for him especially since it was Angela's life on the line. "So what good are you?"

Raylene eyed the dogs. The larger puppy lifted his head and was continually sniffing in her direction: tracker. The older one that didn't look like a Wilder was eyeing her with suspicion but protective of the other two: the hitter/protector. The smallest was not looking at her but at Sam, as if watching for her cues from him. Yet Raylene could see that the pup was not being like a 'yes man'… at least what she could see. That meant this pup was a wild card… possibly a harridan and that had her worried. Harridans were the worst to tangle with; they were more aligned to the nature of their hell hound ancestors meaning that once they had you in their sights… let's just say there was only one way to get them off your tail and she was looking at him. Just her luck that it was Sam Winchester the pup imprinted on.

Trying hard not to get too uncomfortable being that close to the dogs, she looked at Sam and replied, "Maybe you can't; they are watching you and they are going to make your life miserable through the whole proceedings."

"And why don't you tell me something that I don't know," Sam countered while still waiting for the explanation.

Raylene sighed to hide the tremble since she noticed the harridan's fur rise slightly. She cleared her throat and replied, "Meaning that not everyone is paying attention to your brother." She paused the moment the little harridan looked at her. It was an innocent expression on the dog's face but it was enough and she backed away. "Dean can help me rile up the crowds. Everyone knows that this is a kangaroo trial because the general is very good at doing what she does and doesn't deserve this. Could you please tell that dog not to look at… meep!"

It surprised both Winchesters when Zeppelin jumped down from his spot on the bed followed by his sister and approached Raylene forcing her to literally leap onto a chair. At the same time her eyes flared and she actually hissed like a cat at them. She was in a crouched position like she was going to spring away again or do something like attack.

The puppies were more or less curious and looked at her without fear but curiosity. Raylene was having none of it. "Please tell them to back off."

Sam looked at the puppies who were wondering what was up with the girl. He had seen the eye flare and the hissing from her was like that of a cat. It occurred to him that there was something off about her and they had a good reaction of it. "They aren't going to hurt you."

"Try telling that to the last one that looked at me like I was chow." Raylene looked at Sam with a fierce glower. "Tell them to get back or I'll start doing worse than what I have in mind for your brother to help."

Dean knew that Raylene was not human but to see it full on was a little mind blowing. He recognized the threat but it was more out of agitation. "Hey, Sam's right. They're babies and wouldn't hurt a fly."

Raylene shot Dean a look that would make lesser men whither. "Do it now or I walk out right now."

Sam actually wanted to keep at it but Dean waved him off. So he relented by picking up Moira by the scruff of her neck as well as her sibling and put them back with Xander. As much as he wanted to keep at it, he knew that she was the one that had a way for them to do more than what they were actually doing. "Alright, so what do you have?"

"Like I said, it's something Dean can do since they have cracked down on the prison."

* * *

Angela sat in her cell. It was like being in solitary in a prison but it was a bit more lavish in that the beds were comfortable. Every effort was made to make the prisoner comfortable and to make them forget that they were a prisoner for whatever crime they have committed. It was like the gilded cages metaphor and one she was familiar with.

She sighed as she leaned back against the wall with her knees drawn up. Her suit was draped on the chair she was allowed to have. Her shoes were on the floor leaving her in the suit pants and shirt she had worn. It wasn't too bad but it was frustrating since she was stuck in here and there was a lot she wanted to say to the people that mattered. It was really inconvenient timing but…

"You know all you have to do is ask and I can snap you out of here."

Angela gave a slight chuckle as she looked up at her visitor. Smiling she replied, "I know you would just do it on principle Gabe. Cas would debate the implications and ask."

Gabriel snorted at how she put their tendencies in a nutshell. "Well I'm here to ask you now. That's gotta be an improvement."

"It is since you ask now rather than do." Angela looked up at Gabriel with a smile. "And I kind of like it. It makes you less of the ass."

Gabriel couldn't help but blush. It was high praise coming from her. He cleared his throat a bit before taking a seat next to her. "So… what did you get yourself into this time?"

"Oh the usual," Angela replied humming a chuckle to herself as she made a throwing gesture, pivoting her elbow on her raised knee. "Doing my job and not making everyone happy with me. The usual."

Gabriel hummed along with her knowing that she was just being polite for the moment before talking. It was just how they talked before they got into the crux of the matter. He gestured at the room and asked, "So being thrown in solitary while undergoing a trial is the usual."

Angela gave a lopsided smile and shrugged her shoulders, "Might as well be. I always seem to get into interesting messes." She looked at Gabriel and gave him a pat on the knee. "So are you going to try to convince me to escape?"

"To be honest I'll break you out of here now since I know for a fact that the charges are crap."

Gabriel knew the score. He may be in his own personal witness protection program but he still had his sources in terms of getting what he needed to know. Plus he kept an eye on his Cat as much as Castiel did. They just had their own ways of doing it. He knew he had come a long way since nearly a decade ago he would have busted in and busted her out and with quite a bit of fanfare and smiting. Now he was all about subtlety and thinking before he acted. It was a testament to how much she changed him.

"You can't do that, Gabe," she replied softly. She looked at the archangel sitting next to her like a friend would. "Not with the way things are."

"And what am I supposed to do? I know Sam is miserable thinking he's screwing this thing up to get you off when this whole thing is rigged to make you guilty when you're not."

Angela said nothing about that. She knew the score with it and tried to help Sam as much as she could and trying not to reveal too much. She knew that they were being watched and she wasn't going to give the wrong people ammunition to use it. Her concern would always be for Sam and Dena and any other she felt close with. It was why she was, on some level, okay with the situations she got dealt. True her survival instincts kicked in with her desire to live when necessary but she never took things lying down.

Tapping her fingers on her knee, she said, "I've never been popular with those in authority with the order with the exception of a few. Most who like me on some level are the members. Kira, Chris… Austin was one of my firsts with the Slayer business…"

"You're pretty popular with the Seer."

"He recruited me, Gabe." Angela smirked at the archangel as she looked at him before looking at the wall she had been staring at. "He recruited me."

Gabriel waited a moment for her to continue. When she didn't, he prodded, "Sounds like there's a story there. And one that I missed."

Angela couldn't help but smile as she recalled the first time that she and Brendan met. She pressed her tongue against her teeth, making a slight sucking sound before she made her decision. "Brendan found me in London officially but he had been following me long before that."

"Sounds like someone I know."

Angela gave a friendly elbow to Gabriel's middle. It was always a wonder how she could punch or elbow the angel and not feel the pain that came with it since punching an angel was like punching a concrete wall. She never could explain it without coming off as insane. The simple fact was that it was because of Gabriel; she trained with him and he basically had her hit him until every inch of her body was sore. It was like the masters of old where they trained by kicking bamboo until their shins broke and the re-calcified bone became stronger.

It certainly helped when she kicked the crap out of Uriel the first time and he resented her since then. But he was always afraid of her. Most people were after they got a taste of what she could do. Master Ru said she was capable of much more. It was the same but it held a different verse at times. Still staring at the wall she continued, "It was right when I was on the Ripper job in London. I finally managed to catch that bastard and give him what he deserved. And almost got caught. Brendan led me out and it was on the rooftops where he proposed I joined. I told him to go screw himself."

Gabriel couldn't help but snort at that. "That is definitely you Cat."

"Yeah well I thought he was a nut case that just happened to be good at his job." Angela chuckled a bit as she enjoyed the memory. She sighed as she settled, thinking about the memory. "He was persistent and finally did his mojo. He even showed me the brand that was his family mark as proof of who he said he was.

"It took a little bit more to convince me to join but at first I liked him and it worked out. But he was the one that asked me to join and he didn't try to sell me on the whole honor thing." Angela played with her hands a little bit as she adjusted her position. "So I joined and somewhere along the line, I was his special go-to person. If it was asked and he requested me, he usually got it."

"Hey we know a good thing when we see it," Gabriel offered.

"Yeah and in return the people I met now form behind me. They would band to together and charge into battle if I asked it of them."

"It's only the honest truth about you, Cat. I mean because you do things without thought of reward and then risking everything to do what you do. On top of that you are a natural leader. And that is the honest truth."

"Then I believe you as I believe Sam."

"You know I won't ever lie to you about that. You are insistent that everyone tells it straight." Gabriel looked at her and watched as a look of contentment washed over her face. She wasn't scared of being in there and the fact that her life was on the line… He had known her a long a time and generally he could tell when something was up her sleeve but this was different and he wasn't sure of what to make of it. "You mean a lot to me Cat."

"Si. You are mio fratello," she replied putting the Italian emphasis on her words. "And nothing will change that."

Gabriel hummed at that before asking, "You sure you don't want me to get you out of here. I can and I will. Plus I can tell Wosret and the pantheon would step in."

"No they won't. You know it and I know it."

"There is always the exception and you usually are."

"But I am no different than anyone who goes through the process. We can't always make exceptions and you know I don't go for special treatment."

Gabriel knew that. Even when she was living with Satet and her family, she insisted on being treated like a normal person. She refused special treatment but that of course endeared her to the people more; she wasn't high and mighty as the phrase went. "I know you don't but there really are exceptions and this is one of them."

Angela sighed and adjusted her position as she leaned against the wall. "No it isn't Gabe. The gods are not to interfere in the daily affairs of the mortals." She saw the look on the archangel's face, and knowing his ability to find a loophole with most things, she cut him off, "I know that can be loosely interpreted and there were a few instance when the gods decided to have fun with mortals and I know you have your loopholes but that can't last forever."

"Cat…"

"Gabe, things won't change if something isn't done to show the system is wrong." Angela pursed her lips as she thought about what she was going to say. Finally she said, "I know that I don't have many friends high up and it has been used to stonewall me but those people down in holding… I can't let it continue. They are there because of trumped up charges and probably because it is damned by association."

"So your plan is make you a martyr. That's real sweet of you, Cat. The ultimate sacrifice so everyone else can be… whatever you call it?" Gabriel had stood up to rant a little. He wasn't worried about being watched by anyone or anything. It wasn't like they could see him and he did play his loopholes of keeping it looking like all his Cat was doing was sitting there on her bed. He was more concerned that his Cat was really going off the deep end with her generous nature. "What about the people that care about you? What about Sam?"

It was a low blow and Gabriel knew it. He had to make sure that she understood the ramifications. He had lost her and nearly lost her several times and it was painful each time. He loved her. It was plain and simple to him and one thing that he had a hard time speaking freely of at times. It was why he was an ass at time.

Angela knew that too. She looked up at the agitated archangel pacing and looking at her, trying to comprehend her decision. She replied, "I am thinking of Sam. And it's why I am doing this."

"And it's being elusive to me. I can't figure it out."

Angela studied the archangel and breathed contentedly. Finally she said, "Everything that I have done and things that have happened have been based on choices I've made. How do you think those choices get executed to the results they get?" When Gabriel didn't say anything, she continued, "Gabe, I have gone solo and I've worked with people. The things I do… part of it is planning. You ask me how I can allow what is going on to happen. Well, part of it is because I trust that everyone will play their roles as they receive them; play to their strengths and talents to get the job done."

* * *

 **A/N:** The boys discuss strategy and meet Raylene while Angie reminisces with Gabe. Something's up so stay tuned for more Trial and Reckoning...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _The street was darkened. There were a couple of lampposts but the light wasn't enough to cut through the darkness. The buildings cast their shadows as the poor light reflected on the wet surfaces. It had rained and there were puddles everywhere there were little hollows in the ground. It made sense since the pavement was actually cobblestones._

 _Sam looked around. He knew this scene well. He had the same nightmare every time he was overly worried about Angela and when he was battling indecision on other things. Sometimes the background changed in terms of the building types. Like now it was like being in 18_ _th_ _century New England or England. It was weird but that happened sometimes. One thing that was consistent was that it was dark and it was either raining or looked like it had rained. And that wasn't the bad part._

 _Sam instinctively looked for her. There was nothing but stillness and silence. It was the silence that bothered him. His throat convulsed as he looked around, trying to anticipate where the threat was going to come out. It wouldn't be the first time he had become involved instead of having a voyeuristic role. He struggled to control his breathing and he looked around._

 _"I would be wary of this place too considering…"_

 _Sam spun around to find Angela standing there, looking at him with a look of apology on her face. "Angie? Wha…?" He frowned slightly._

 _Angela cleared her throat and said, "I am sorry about this but… scenes of nightmares are easier to hide in than dreams."_

 _"Hiding?"_

 _"I know you weren't satisfied with what I told you earlier and I know Dean is even less happy about it." She gave a lopsided smile that was almost shy, revealing how apologetic she was about the whole thing._

 _"You told us to do nothing and… I get it." Sam looked around, a little uncomfortable that he was standing in one of the settings of a now nearly frequent nightmare. "Just it's a little creepy standing in one of my nightmares."_

 _"Your nightmare?" Angela raised her brow at that. "This is a usual for one of mine."_

 _It would have been easy to argue but Sam refrained from it. He was certain that it was one of his since the setting was so familiar. Still he had to make it clear, "But this is where or something similar something happens in mine."_

 _Angela looked around at everything. It puzzled her but then again the dream or nightmare is what the sleeper made of it. It was the first rule she had been taught when Morpheus took interest in her so long ago. Since then, she occasionally traversed to see what other people dreamed of and conjured. To hear that Sam had similar imagery to her… it was a little disturbing and something she wasn't going to poke at in detail now. "Well we all have something that tends to make us shiver."_

 _"I guess." Sam paused a bit and cleared his throat. He then asked, "Angie… what are you doing here?"_

 _"To explain more and let you know that everything is okay."_

 _"It's not okay when you're on trial for something you didn't do."_

 _"No it isn't but… it is and will be okay." She blinked as she said it, thinking about what to say next and how to say it without hurting his feelings or stirring up emotions that would not be good in the long run. She took a couple of steps forward. "And what I mean is that you are right that something is going on."_

 _"I am going to venture a guess and say that you talked to Kess," Sam said with a slight look._

 _"And you would be right to some degree but also because I know you." Angela cleared her throat at that. "I know that you would contact the one being that pretty much is the most accurate barometer next to the dogs and it was my hope that once you saw how… relaxed he is…" She gave a shrug at that._

 _"Relaxed isn't how I would put it but, I get it. And… Kess would be the logical choice. It was clear when I called him. He asked me about relationship advice." He frowned at it since it still baffled him that the Avian would go to him. "I told him to ask Dean."_

 _"And you will regret doing that," Angela countered with a grin and a chuckle. "But I'm glad Kess was able to convey that and make sure your room is left alone. Most of those bastards wouldn't dream of messing with an Avian that got pissed… except maybe one or two but it would have been a hell of a fight. Damage control."_

 _Sam couldn't help but smile. Angela had a grasp of the situation and it was clear. Of course she would have made sure he and Dean were okay and not bothered by the Centurion. Once again she thought of their welfare over hers. He sobered and spoke, "But there still is the issue of you in prison and… things don't look good Angie. Even Riley says so."_

 _"I know."_

 _"I mean I did what I could but I can't help but feel I could have done better."_

 _Angela stared at Sam and penchant to ramble when he tried to lay bare everything and accept responsibility. He always wore his heart on his sleeve when it affected him deeply and was one of the reasons she loved him like she did. She couldn't help it and reached up to brush a few stray locks out of his face. "You did fine. Like I said, I saw the atmosphere in that room. People were stopping and thinking. I knew Havilland was not going to approve your motions. He has had it in for me and discretion is on his side."_

 _"Then when are we going to do?" Sam watched her as she played with his hair. He didn't mind and in fact rather liked it. It wasn't like when she massaged his temples but still…_

 _"There is a plan," Angela allowed, keeping her concentration on what she was doing. It helped against the fact that what she wanted to do was kiss him silly. Not the right time or place but it seemed being in prison was getting to her. Liar._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It is being handled." Angela pulled back and looked at Sam. This was going to be hard on her and him. She knew that he wanted to help in any way that he could but… "What I need you and Dean to do is what you are being told. I need you to keep doing what you are doing. Defend me… like you always have."_

 _It sounded too simple. Sam was used to going in and doing the heavy lifting and the same went to Dean. To be told he wasn't to do anything… that was hard. "But Angie…"_

 _"They are watching."_

 _Sam sighed, "I know but… I feel like I'm getting nowhere with this. If you are found guilty, you know what that means?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"And I can't lose you. Angie… you mean a lot to me. If you were gone like forever and permanent gone… I don't know what I'd do." Sam wanted to lay it all out there but he couldn't. He didn't want to guilt her into doing something that she would regret or probably wasn't interested in._

 _Angela stared back at him, aware that she bordering dangerously close to the look that Sam hated but… It was one of the hardest things she had to do. "And that is why I said you are to do nothing. You and Dean both need to follow what you have been told."_

 _Sam knew he wasn't going to get anywhere arguing with her. It would be futile at best. He gave a reluctant nod, "Okay."_

 _"It will all work out. Trust me."_

Sam sat in his seat as he waited for Angela to be brought in and day two would begin and pretty much the last day. Talk about speedy and expedient trials. He was just in two minds about what he was going to do about the whole thing. He was doing what he had gotten himself into and told to do.

 _Do what you have been told._

His dream or nightmare… whatever… had cleared up quite a bit but he still felt like he was being given the short end of the stick. Maybe it was his fault since he had opened his big mouth and then accepted the role of Arbiter for her. And it would definitely be his fault if things when south and she was found to be guilty and then sentenced to death.

"Don't look too grim, Sam. Can't let the audience see you like that," Riley's Irish lilt bearing down.

"I'm not."

"Uh-huh." Riley leaned forward from where he had been leaning back and catching a few winks. He looked at Sam and whispered, "I don't know what it's going to take to get it through your thick skull but You have been doing a lot more than just defending the most liked general people know."

"Most liked?"

"Bloody hell yeah."

Sam frowned a little at that. "All I've seen are the dirty looks."

"From the jealous bastards that wouldn't know how to lead if they were given a manual," Riley muttered back. "Believe me, she's more popular than you think."

It sounded like her and Sam was well aware how much she downplayed her role in things. He nodded, "No pressure then."

Riley gave a pat to Sam's shoulder. "Hey, believe it or not the fact that you are defending her, it raises the bar a little for you. Believe me there's not one of these folks that haven't done something to be given the stink eye for that hasn't done something for her."

It put Sam into a thoughtful mood but he still had doubts about what he was going to be able to do. As much as he was 'prepared' he still felt nervous and inadequate. He offered, "Angie always gives a second chance."

"And more as necessary."

"As she says, she's hardly one to judge."

"Now you're getting it." Riley gave a good natured pat to Sam's shoulder. "Everything will be fine. No matter what happens, it will all work out."

Sam gave a look at Riley and was going to say something but was interrupted. At that moment, the doors had opened and Angela was being led in by her guards. She looked refreshed but he could see the tiredness in her eyes. And yet she still had that irritating calm that you couldn't help but follow along with it. It was also that look she got when she was on the job; no betrayal of emotion but those who knew her…

She was led to her spot and the shackles put in place. She looked over at the prosecution out of courtesy and then turned to look over in Sam's direction. She didn't really smile or anything like that but gave a subtle nod that clearly stated that she was okay and that everything was going to be fine.

It was enough for Sam a he looked around to find that his brother was nowhere in sight. He knew that Dean wouldn't be dragged away unless it was important. He figured it had something to do with what Raylene had in mind. It seemed like a dangerous game now since he was doing what Angela asked of him and it felt like they were going behind her back as if to even the odds or something like that. He could only hope that it wasn't going to bite them in the ass as he returned Angela's nod with one of his own and reached down to give Moira a rub on the head.

* * *

"It was only a matter of time before one of you Winchesters ended up in here."

Dean glared at the guard that pushed him into the cell. He wanted to curse Raylene for her idea and he was even more pissed with himself for even listening to her harebrained idea and actually listening to Sam's 'dream message' from Angela to listen to what was being told of him. He didn't expect that the girl would betray him and get himself locked in a prison. "I'd like to see you try it. You might learn something."

The guard chuckled before booting in Zeppelin. The puppy gave a yelp at being booted a little too hard and Dean growled, "Don't kick my dog you ass hat."

"You're lucky that the thing is too little to cause trouble. If it were any bigger, it would be locked up in the kennel with the other mutt. And they ain't too friendly with them."

"You better treat that mutt right or I'll…"

"You'll what?"

Dean glared as he lowered his fist that had formed. He would like nothing more than to beat the crap out of this guy but he wasn't going to do anything to screw things up. To hell with that. After feigning he was going to be agreeable, he pulled back his fist and delivered a hard punch to the guard's face and had the immense satisfaction of hearing bone break.

It was short lived.

It didn't take much for the other guards to gang up on him swinging their night sticks at him. So Dean responded by putting up a fight and returning each hit with a punch. He knew he wasn't going to win but he was going to go down swinging. So he punched as hard as he could and enjoyed the contact it made with the guards.

He did go down with a lucky hit. The first guard took the opportunity and shoved him down the stairs where he landed on the main floor and hard. _That_ hurt like a bitch and he rolled over to take a breath. That was when he heard a growl, a puppy bark and then a cry of pain. The next thing he knew was Zeppelin was nosing him and then turning and growling at the guards. Dean grimaced as he tried to sit up.

"Enjoy it down there."

The slam of the door made it clear that he was in and there was no way out. Dean groaned a bit as he sat up. Taking a breath, he snapped his fingers to call Zeppelin over. Once the puppy was close enough he picked him up by the scruff gently and then adjusted his grip so he could examine the pup. "You good, Zep?"

Zeppelin barked a happy puppy bark and panted. It was like looking at Cerebus doing the same thing only the puppy was cuter. Dean made a face and was going to put him down when Zeppelin managed to stretch out and give a lick on his cheek. "Seriously?"

Zeppelin showed no shame for what he had done. His look said that he would do it again since he loved his alpha. Dean couldn't be mad with him and it wasn't like he didn't try. Then again he named the thing. His lip twitched as he put the pup down and got to his feet to dust himself off. "We sure showed him," he deadpanned to the pup.

The puppy barked and it was followed by a chuckle and then, "You're good in a fight but sometimes you need to think about your odds."

Dean's hunter instincts became alert and he jumped into a position, ready to fight again if he had to. He knew that the longer he stayed there, the chances of him getting into a fight because someone didn't like him would increase exponentially. And that was if he didn't play his cards right. So when he heard the voice and reacted, he knew that he was setting himself up for more trouble. "I can handle myself," he replied.

"I could see that. We all could."

Dean looked around the moment he heard laughter. He knew it was directed at him and he felt his skin flushed. Great, now he was the guy people laughed at. "Hey I know what I can do. Give me iron, salt and silver and I'm good."

"For a hunter yes. And one who is still learning to work with the little one."

"Zep's cool."

"I am certain he will be. A tracker if I am not mistaken. You are fortunate Dean Winchester."

Dean eyed what was obviously the leader of the group warily. "So you know me. Big deal."

"It is if you have what we have been waiting for. I am Jabari," the stranger offered. He then kneeled to extend greetings to the puppy. "And a pleasure to meet you little one."

Dean raised his brow as he watched his dog sniff at Jabari's hand. As much as his instincts were on alert, he was also going to extend a little trust to Zeppelin. His girl was always telling him that the dogs make better barometers than people. He watched as Zeppelin took a sniff and then gave a huge growl/sneeze.

Jabari started laughing, "Not used to my kind are you. You'll get there little one." He rubbed the pup's head once it was clear that he was going to be allowed to touch him.

"Okay so Zep thinks you're okay but I'm not sure. Who are you?" Dean paused when Jabari looked at him and then stood to his full height. It was impressive to Dean and for a moment he figured that he and Sam would match in height. In a lower tone he replied, "Better yet, what are you?"

Jabari studied Dean for a moment and replied, "You have seen many things since traveling with Ayana and still you suspect. It is a good think to see. One cannot assume one to be a friend."

"Well I tend to take trust very seriously," Dean replied with a slight hint of sarcasm in his features. "And who is Ayana?"

Jabari gave another one of his laughs, "You know a lot but not so much." The others near him were laughing too. "We all know her by many names. As how we have come to know her. You call her the Malachi of Absolution."

"Her name is Angie," Dean corrected more out of force of habit. It was hard though not to become agitated by the huge black man's demeanor and the friendly perk of his African accent. It reminded him a bit of Haley when she was herself around him.

"You see?"

"No." Dean gave a slight frown similar to the one he gave Castiel when the angel asked to borrow his amulet and still hadn't returned. He still felt naked without it and he hoped the angel didn't lose it.

Jabari knew that he would have to put the elder Winchester at ease if this was going to work. He had to admit that he had some reservations about the plan but that was why he was not the one orchestrating it. He took a gamble and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and explained, "You know Ayana as one name. We know her as we see her. All of us have been touched by her presence. She has helped us, saved us, even when we were told we didn't deserve it."

Dean looked around at the group in the prison. He could make out a couple of vampires and maybe a few werewolves and of all three kinds he knew of. Some he didn't know. There were a lot of them in there and it put into perspective at the years his girl had under her belt. "She forgave you too?"

"Forgave when none was necessary and gave of herself," Jabari confirmed. "That is why we disagree with the charges against the general. We are in here for protesting and for trumped up charges."

"And no one is saying anything?"

Dean was having a hard time believing that these people would be there on false charges. The Centurion may be dicks but they had this maddening sense of playing by the rules. The dicks had a stuck up way of showing it. He looked at everyone standing there.

"No one is saying anything because it is those higher up that make the charges. It's hard to dispute," a woman, clearly human, explained. "They say we did something, the burden is on us to prove it otherwise."

"Most important it is a plot against those that wish to change it and the best way to strike at the general," Jabari picked up. He looked up at the door and added, "And since the general is no longer able to come back here, we are stuck here."

Dean looked at the group. It was clear that they were waiting for something but he had no idea what. All he had was what Raylene told him and that was before she screamed bloody murder and that got him landed in here. He had to admit that when his girl mentioned she led an army or two, he had been skeptical but the history books Bobby had and seeing what he was seeing now… he was a believer.

Jabari looked at Dean and asked, "So why are you here?"

Dean cleared his throat. It seemed that was why he was here and that was to press on the message. He looked at Jabari and replied, "Well I was supposed to come in as an arbiter for you but it seemed that my partner had other ideas." He made a slight face and looked away still feeling miffed that he had been duped.

"And what were you to do?"

Dean held up his palm up to show Jabari what had been written on it by Raylene. They looked like a bunch of elaborate squiggles and they looked like tattoos. Luckily they weren't and the guards thought they were real. He had been reluctant to do so but Raylene said that no one would think twice about a tattoo and it would be in a language that Jabari would understand.

Jabari grasped Dean's hand and took a look at what was on it. He studied it intently to make sure that he had read everything clearly. He had to admit that it was very clever. He nodded, "Then we have what we need." He then turned and barked something in a language that everyone seemed to understand.

Dean watched looking a little confused. He wasn't sure of what he did but it seemed to be what they were waiting for since the whole prison started getting busy. People were going to their respective corners and were digging things out. He looked at Jabari and asked, "And what are you doing?"

Jabari finished barking orders and then turned to give his attention to Dean, "We are getting ready." He looked up at the door again. "The second part is going to begin and we need to be ready."

"Ready for what?" Dean had put his hand on the big man's shoulder as he turned to leave. He watched as Jabari paused a moment before turning to look at him. It was a bit intimidating.

Jabari looked at the elder Winchester and thought about what he was going to say. Finally he replied, "We must be ready. Just in case."

"Are you intending on breaking out?"

Jabari looked at Dean like he was crazy. "No. That would not be in our best interest. The general must stand trial. We can't interfere."

Dean looked at the big man. He wasn't sure what was going on but this seemed like a whole world full of crazy. _Sam, you better impress the hell out of them._

* * *

 **A/N:** Seems like things are still falling into place but everyone seems to know something except the Winchesters. Let's see what happens next on Trial and Reckoning...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _Bangladesh, 2001_

The smoke was thick in the air and the stench of the dead was on the wind. The popping sounds of military grade weapons were going off and there were shouts of anger and cries of pain. It was the same thing she had seen previously; war was like that but it didn't detract from what Angela aimed to do and that was to get her charge out of the city and to the rendezvous point.

The country had gone to shits and it appeared that there were two rebel groups. Both were against the current government but one wanted to assume the role of the oppressors. And the current government was against them both. You could call it a Mexican standoff but with dissident groups and either way, it was a dangerous combination.

Angela looked down the street as she checked the gun she had procured in a nonchalant manner from a government official that tried to shoot them. She really didn't like guns all that much but when push came to shove she would use it as necessary. Her ears listened for any signs of trouble as well as her nose. She made sure that she was locked and loaded and that she had spare clips. It wouldn't do them any good if she ran short of ammo.

"You have any idea where to go?"

Angela didn't look at the frightened girl that was staying by her side. She was busy making sure she had the means of getting them safely through the city and to their rendezvous point. "Just like we talked about before we started on this little trip," she replied with a calm voice that would brook no dissention within the ranks.

Raylene nodded still breathing heavily. The first shots that had been taken at them had scared her heavily. She couldn't help but scream when they started shooting at the innocent people that were around there. "I thought they were against the government."

"That's the problem with revolutions. The wrong person gets put in charge." Angela locked and loaded her weapon and looked around. Seeing that they were clear she said, "Let's go."

The streets were quiet except for the screams that sounded close along with the occasional shots from guns. After the initial shootout, most people were in hiding and had closed and locked their shops and homes. It still wasn't completely safe since people with guns and on a high for revolution, it could be pretty scary. Angela had seen worse things and that was when the people knew how to use the guns to their full capacity so this was relatively mild but that didn't mean that she couldn't let her guard down. She had a charge to take care of and was depending on her to get her to her father.

The city was fairly large even though it was one of the smaller ones so the distances were fairly great and they had to move with care. They avoided areas with large gatherings since they stood out. Patrol groups they avoided since they were outnumbered. It was like playing a maze game of sorts as Angela checked every corner before they crossed the street or moved up another block. It wasn't a thing to last.

The area looked clear so Angela gave the signal to move up. She led the way while keeping an eye out. The shot came from what looked like an alleyway and it hit on her upper arm. It forced Angela to press against the wall and she pushed Raylene to take cover while she returned fire in the direction it had come from.

It turned out that it was one of the government soldiers. She wasn't willing to kill anyone unless it was necessary so she popped him in the kneecaps. It was the least she could do and they were able to get away from that block. She managed to call Jabari on his phone, "Sitrep."

 _I have the ambassador and we are moving towards our exit._

"Good. We're on our way."

 _Are you all right?_

"I'm fine," Angela replied while looking at the wound on her arm. It hurt like a bitch and she was going to have to dig it out but she was still functional. "We're just having some difficulties. Seems like a Mexican standoff."

 _Be careful then Ayana._

"Always," Angela replied with a grin. She then said something in his language and added, "Do what you have to do."

The conversation ended and Angela took a breath to assess the situation. They still had a ways to go and barring any confrontations with angry mobs on either side, they would be okay. Then she would be able to get the round out of her arm and then get back to Palo Alto. Then life would be perfect and maybe she would be left alone for at least two months. That was a dream but reality hardly ended up that way.

"You're hit."

Angela looked at her arm and then glanced at Raylene, "It's just a scratch. I'm fine." Looking at the landscape, she judged it was good to move. "Come on."

They made their way through the streets and didn't have too much trouble. There were a couple of two man patrols that Angela easily took out. She had Raylene hide while she snuck up on them and gave them what was coming to them. She could have easily snapped their necks but she had them pass out with a sleeper hold. She didn't like to kill unless it was necessary.

They managed to make it a couple blocks until they made it to the bridge. One of the rebel groups had taken control of the bridge and they were a little trigger happy. Angela thought sneaking by might work but she had to take careful consideration the logistics. She could make it even with her arm being the way it was but it depended upon the girl falling in line. She looked at Raylene and caught the girl's gaze.

"What?"

"How good are you at shedding tears?"

If the question was odd, Raylene sensed it was better to not ask but answer and do what she was told. She had learned the hard way that her new bodyguard had a different way of thinking and processing the world around her and she was pretty handy with her hands and feet. She listened and did what she was supposed to do. It ended up with her glaring at Angela and then bursting into tears as they were being yelled at by the rebels in their native language.

Angela remained calm and listened to the screaming. Her arm was killing her but she had to maintain the illusion that things were okay. They kind of were okay now; it was just a matter of things playing out as they were supposed to. Now that the guy finally stopped shouting, she was able to reply in the same language, "We are not your enemy but we know who is."

The rebel barked at her and demanded her to tell them where the government officials were. It took Angela being her usual self and not being put off by the blustering and she told him so. She also took the time to remind them that they were also agents of the order and they would do well to recognize someone who is on their side. It was a little bit of a bluff but it worked since the guns were lowered.

"So you know who our true enemy is?"

Angela looked at the rebel leader she was speaking to. Oh yeah she had a fairly good idea. And she had a plan to stick it to the current government. Politics wasn't her thing and she avoided it but if she was going to come out this alive she needed to not be so squeamish about it. Besides she didn't like bullies.

Looking at the rebel leader, she gave a slow smile. This was going to be good and part of it was already in play. "We all know that the president-general is your enemy but even with your revolution it will fail."

"What do you mean?"

"What if I told you there was a way to take him out and the oppressed that have become the oppressors in one fell swoop?"

"I'm listening."

 _Present_

Angela looked at the councilors with her gaze lingering on Havilland. She didn't like that he implied a threat against Sam and Dean and that she would be powerless to stop it. She didn't like to think that three strikes and you were out. Part of the reason she was good at what she did was that she always managed to find one more thing that could be done and they were always options that demanded zero body count.

She had told Sam times over that she wasn't a saint but a killer. She had killed people. Not just the things that killed people or people that were turned but actual people. As she said, she had lived through seven major wars and countless smaller ones. She lived through revolution and rebellion in countries that are still shit holes today because the oppressed became the oppressors. And there were innocents she had killed but she hadn't known at the time.

Those were dark times and she had brought it up in her own way because she wanted the Winchesters to know who they were getting into bed with and in particular Sam. Dean, she kind of hoped initially that he would go hunter on her and shoot first and ask questions later. Sam… he just asked and delved deeper. Against her will, she gave details and even still he asked her to stay and she didn't want to leave. Along the way more things had been revealed but he still was insistent that she was a good person.

Sitting there, she wondered what he would think and feel once she was put on the stand and being made to tell her story. Of course it would be restricted to the facts of the case but everything she said could be latched onto and questioned. It was all part of fair trial and courtesy since the accused got to tell their side of things.

Behind her, she heard whispers and murmurs. Some were spiteful and those were from the idiots that were too full of themselves to do job the right way. Others were from people who were questioning why she was on trial in the first place when it had been clearly presented that she was nowhere in the vicinity when the event happened. Some were impressed whispers about Sam and wondering what he was going to do today. She was right in that he had made people stop and think with his question. If he had stayed at Stanford, he would have been a good lawyer.

Sam was sitting looking lost in thought but she could tell that he was thinking about the case, what he had been told and that was while trying to listen to Riley giving him advice. She gave a small smile that was a little sad. This was going to be one of the more difficult things to bear with. _It'll be okay Sam. With everyone doing their parts… it will be okay._

The trial was called to order and everyone turned their attention towards the front when Angela was called to the front. It was made into a show as her shackles were undone and then she was tugged by them towards the front. She could hear the whispered protests at that; that she should be treated with some respect because of her service. She ignored it as she surveyed the room until she was told to sit and now she was facing the audience. She still had the shackles on, something you wouldn't see in a normal courtroom.

"So general, where were you the night the consul was killed?"

"In a motel two states over enjoying pizza and beer after disposing of a particularly nasty vengeful spirit with the penchant for making its victims take a long walk off a short pier about five stories up." Angela kept a bland expression but not the one that Sam hated. It was what Jo once called her game face since it took on the appearance that she wasn't going to settle for bullshit. "I was doing my job and that is saving people… hunting things… I call it the family business," she added with a slight smile that was polite but not friendly.

There was a snicker from the audience. Angela kept the smirk on her face since she wasn't inclined to show anything but her game face. She caught Sam's eye and blinked slowly to let him know she had this. She turned her focus towards the prosecutor and said, "To save the trouble, I was nowhere near the building. The knife is one of many that were crafted by me but there are many here who possess one like it. I was a weapons smith for a time."

It raised good points and Angela gave what she was going to give. She even responded to queries about her past that weren't relevant and most people knew anyway by looking it up. It touched on the events she had been glib about with the Winchesters and was mostly to establish character. That was shot down when Sam asked his questions.

Then it came down to the closing the statements. The prosecution wanted to dismiss charges since there wasn't substantial evidence but it was denied. It got people upset but Angela didn't bat an eye. She just sat there, taking it all in while surveying the room and in particular the councilors. She noticed one of the junior councilors looking scandalized while the other was alarmed but it was clear that he was going to follow through. Havilland though was adamant and it was clear that he intended to go through to the end. The only recourse was that the two junior councilors would be the majority against Havilland.

Sam took his turn and took his time. Angela could tell he was nervous. She watched him as he cleared his throat and began to give the facts that made it possible that it wasn't her that committed the crime. He looked at the audience and then would glance at the councilors before lastly looking at her. His eyes were on her as he explained her reputation and essentially listing why he thought she was a good person. His gaze never left her as if he were determined to let her know that was the truth.

The whole thing made her want to blush and she felt the heat start to rise. The way he was looking at her was very similar to how he looked at her in the Colorado and that the times before, just before he kissed her. She couldn't forget because it made her feel like she was feeling now… and it sounded so wrong because she was on trial for her life. But she couldn't help the fact that she was having a harder time resisting her attraction to him. She managed to keep it together while he was looking at her since his gaze held something in his eyes that was different from what he had sent her way previously.

Sam kept his gaze on Angela as he gave his closing. A lot of what he was saying was how he saw her and he was well aware that his personal feelings were showing through. But it was the honest truth and it showed on his face, at least to the people that were watching him proclaim her innocence. Whether or not she saw it was something else and at the moment he was pulling out all the stops. It was risky but he had to show that once and for all, Angela was not the killer she was accused of being.

"We've heard the evidence and there are a few things we know. One is that no one had a clear look of the intruder. For all we know there could have been more than one. It could have been an inside job. The point is the identity is never clear. Second, the weapon itself; it was admitted that it was one that was _crafted_ by the accused. It was also pointed out that there were others who have a similar weapon in their possession. If we were to accuse the maker of a weapon then we'd be in trouble with no one to make what we need to fight.

"Lastly… it's the nature of the accused. Many of you, and including the council here, know the accused by reputation. She has fought, bled and died doing the one thing that you, as members of the Centurion have sworn, done. And that is to save people. Not just humans but those that needed it. Some of you have worked with her and know this. You know that while abrupt and sometimes rude in personal conversation… she always looks to help others.

"So I have to ask, would someone who has shown nothing but devotion to a cause, a cause the Centurion claims is their mission, go against that and kill someone she highly respected? The answer is no. We all have a dark streak yes. It's the job we do and the life we lead. No one is truly clean and if we are that honest, then we would all be on trial."

Angela listened as Sam finished and blinked. It was a good speech and it occurred to her that he had spoken from the heart on that. It was a rare thing but she had learned that what is spoken from the heart is the truth. She knew that the people would hear and listen to what he said. The hard part was whether or not the council would.

Sam finished and it allowed her to look up and study the council. There was nothing to indicate their thoughts on their faces. Of course that was part of the job. They had to weigh the evidence and then make their ruling. They were essentially judge and jury. The executioner part was not really used by them unless there was a good reason to. The executioner was usually chosen from the Centurion ranks and it wasn't the pleasantest of jobs. In fact it was so unpleasant that only two held the job and they rotated. It was a disgusted position but no one said a word.

"We have heard the evidence and now we will deliberate. Escort the prisoner to holding while we deliberate."

There were murmurs about the decision. True that it was customary but people were starting to wonder why the council wasn't just going to dismiss. There was already too much evidence that supported innocence. Angela heard the murmurs of suspicion but also ones of admiration for Sam. As much as she would like to dwell on it, she was focused on what was going on. There was something going on and it had been illusive to her. The deliberation time would help her to think.

She was led by the same guard that had been escorting her since this farce began. She was grateful for consistency and she got the feeling that she was going to need it while she had her thinking time. She walked by Sam and shot him a look that clearly said he had done his best and that she had faith in it. Maybe she was being overly optimistic in light of the fact that she really did stand no chance in hell since Havilland had it in for her. It was better than facing the alternative and being the pessimistic twat she could be. Besides, she knew that Sam had the people eating out of his pocket. Whether he knew this or not… she wasn't going to say anything unless it became an issue.

She was led back to the cell she had been taken to and rudely shoved in after the shackles were removed. She watched with a bland expression as the guard was readying to shut the doors. He was stopped by Sam, who brushed his way in like he owned the place and with little to no explanation. Angela raised her brow as she watched the guard gave a shrug and then a warning that he only had thirty minutes.

"Not long enough," Sam muttered with a glare.

Angela blinked at that but kept her mask on until the door was shut and locked. She gave a shrug and said, "Well at least if something happens the crazy one is contained."

"Not funny."

Angela turned to see Sam leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His gaze was firm but it held a worried look. She replied, "Maybe," acquiescing to that. "Why are you here?"

It caused a brief wounded look to appear on Sam's features and Angela immediately regretted it. She really sucked at this and hissing in agitation, she turned away, her face burning. "Never mind. The waiting is the hard part," she said in a flat tone.

Sam noticed the change in tone and blinked in confusion when he noticed the change in demeanor. He had been hurt that she had to ask why he was there. It was obvious to him because he wanted to be there. He thought it would be obvious to her. The change had him confused but then he kicked himself mentally; his feelings must have shown on his face and… He never had this much trouble with Jessica. Why did Angela have to be so different?

Before it could escalate into a bigger misunderstanding, Sam reached out and grasped her hand as she walked by. It was enough to make her stop and look at him. "I wanted to be here with you if only for a little while."

The tension that Angela had felt from her blunder eased the moment Sam touched her hand and told the truth. How she knew it was the truth… it was how he said it. She looked at him and the stern look had disappeared and honest feelings were clear on his face. It was overwhelming and so honest that she wasn't sure how to react. She knew what she wanted though and nodded and softly voiced, "Thank you."

Sam took her response for what it was and his lip twitched in a smile. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and hoped he wasn't overstepping his boundaries. "What do you think about uh…"

Angela felt the squeeze and flexed her fingers in response but didn't pull away. This was comforting and… She replied, "You did everything that was expected of an Arbiter. You pleaded my case."

It sounded matter of fact but even Sam knew that there was no better way to say it. It was what it was and now her fate was in the hands of three people. He was just frustrated that it came down to the point where it seemed like it was for nothing. "Yeah but… it's like they aren't listening. It's biased."

Angela chuckled slightly at that, "It is. And that's what has people pissed at the whole thing." She saw Sam's expression and explained, "I saw their reaction and I could hear it. You pleaded a good case for dismissal. By law it should have been but it wasn't. It's not like the legal system of this country. Judge's word is law."

"So nothing can be done?" Sam reluctantly let go of her hand when she started pacing. He let his fingers brush her palm gently, trying to make the feeling last.

Angela turned to look at him. "I didn't say that."

"So there is a way out?"

Angela looked at Sam and debated on what to say. She didn't want to put him in a position to get his hopes up and then have them dashed to the ground. She also knew that to not tell him… it was like the whole thing with Maddison. She took a breath and said, "There is but… it's a very, _very_ slim chance."

Sam understood what she meant but he also knew that she would take it. She was like Dean in that if it was a snowball's chance in hell… He knew she had something up her sleeve and it was probably morbid curiosity that had him want to wait and see though his anxiety was shooting through the roof. "Would you take it?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me? Head start."

"No."

Angela saw the frown appear and replied quickly before he could protest, "Because you got to have a little faith. Trust me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie gets on the stand and Sam gives a riveting speech. Will it clear her? Now the waiting game and it looks like there is some sweet Samgie fluff. Keep watching for more Trial and Reckoning...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"It's time."

Angela opened her eyes and looked from the spot she had been meditating in. It was the only thing to do after the guard told Sam his time was up. She saw that he wanted to stay until they were called back but they weren't going to allow it and she had told him in a low voice to play along and to have faith.

The result was face that she wasn't sure of but he readily agreed and left but not before giving her a hand squeeze and let his touch linger on her palm. It had left her a little unsettled and she wondered if he was upset with her because of something she said or did but the way… She spent her remaining time in meditation trying to sort it out and calm herself and certainly get a kick out of confounding the guards.

Now that it was time she just had to do what she had to do. She got up and went through the usual after adjusting her suit. She gave a wry grin at the fact she was wearing her suit that an old acquaintance said seemed to be a consistent trait of people like her and his associate. She wished she had sent her email like she had intended. He would have liked the puzzle she had made.

She let herself be led through the halls and she kept up the image she had been portraying since the start of this trial. It kept her true feelings from showing and the fact that she was a bit nervous at what was coming up but she was ready for whichever way things were going to go. It was just a matter of people playing their roles and it was something that she figured would have Gabriel laughing over after what had happened already.

She heard the whispers as she was led back to the room. It was the same as she had heard while sitting there. There was talk about Sam and hoe his reasonable requests were rejected and that there was little to no evidence… There were a few whispers of disdain from those that didn't like her and she saw the dirty looks. She was certain that they had lessened for the Winchesters too since they were well known for the current events.

"We stand with the General."

"Back away from the prisoner." The guard sounded menacing and it had Angela look at him and at the one that gave their declaration of protest.

Angela watched the proceedings while the guards had the protesters back away. It was a testament to what Sam revealed in court and a confirmation of what they already knew. Things were going to work out one way or another as she gave a slight nod to the people watching. She didn't look at anyone directly but they would understand and get the idea.

She was led to the courtroom and she could see people waiting for her and for the councilors. She recognized a few people in the audience and it seemed that things were going to get a lot more interesting now. That was in mind when she paused by Sam's table and he stood up to ask if she was okay. She knew her look was hardly reassuring so she went with impulse and desire and reached out for his hands to give them a gentle squeeze. It did more to reassure him as she was led away from him and to where she had been sitting the past few days.

It was meant to be intimidating and wearing down on the nerves with the waiting but she was used to it. She fingered the bands of the shackles and traced the silver etched wards, her lips twitching slightly at the movements. It was something to do until Havilland entered. The other had come in earlier but they were waiting for him. She took the time to study him as the room was called to order and she straightened up in almost a willful defiance and looked ahead with that expression she knew that Sam didn't like.

Havilland looked at the room before looking at Angela and said, "Upon being found guilty of murder of the ambassador…"

Angela didn't flinch at the protests. She didn't have to look at Sam to know that he was feeling the disappointment from everything. She could feel it coming from him though she couldn't explain how and why that was the case. It was quiet compared to the clamor that was coming from the crowd that had been watching.

Havilland was looking thunderous at the outbursts and demanded that order be restored. No one seemed to be listening to him about it. Angela on the other hand was remaining stoic and quiet. She stood there looking at him with a look of impassiveness. He noticed that it had been picked up by the people who had been watching the trial and they started following her lead. His eyes lighted on a spectator that rubbed him the wrong way even though he was looking clearly frustrated that there was nothing he could do about the decision being made. It annoyed him more when the crowd picked up on what Angela was doing and following her lead. He bellowed out, "As I was saying, General, upon being found guilty of murder of the Consul, this tribunal sentences you, General Angela de Medici to death by hanging. The sentence is to be carried out immediately." He looked at the crowd as if to challenge them to go against him.

Angela merely stared at the councilor with no expression while listening to the pandemonium around her. She knew that it was going to end up this way. The only thing to do now was to go through the roles that they were assigned. She stared at Havilland and noted his expression. This would end one way or another.

It didn't take long for her to be put into procession to head to the gallows. It was an old fashioned means of execution but sometimes the old and almost barbaric worked since there were some creatures you had to go to certain lengths to get rid of. She figured the hanging was a courtesy since she could just as easily have been sentenced to death by beheading. Halflings you could kill either way that was fatal to normal humans unless they had a quirk to them. This was just a courtesy since she was a respected general and she suspected that Havilland could only go so far with his tactics before he had on full revolt.

"Angie, isn't there anything we can do?"

Angela glanced at Sam, surprised he managed to make it and sidle up to her while she was being led. And that was a feat in of itself considering the trouble the guards were having just making a path. She knew that this was eating him up but she didn't have a whole lot of time to say what she wanted to say to him. And what she had to say sounded like a cold hearted bitch. She looked at him with a pensive expression and said, "No, Sam. Not this time. You've done your part."

Sam's expression became a little stormy; it was clear that he didn't like the answer. "No I haven't," he retorted in a whisper that held the heat in it as well as his hurt.

The tone had Angela's breath hitch and in response, she grasped his jacket sleeve like she always did. She never knew why but even before her realization of her feelings, when Sam needed reassurance that words couldn't give, she always grabbed him by the sleeve cuff. It was weird and it worked and since then, she just… knew when to do it. It wasn't that skill of reading people she had. No way. She looked at him and held onto him as they were led, dragged and pushed towards the gallows.

Sam felt the tug from her and realized she had grabbed his jacket sleeve and was holding on like a lifeline. She always did that when she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to say it and just… because. He didn't want to let go and twisted his hand to grasp her wrist and held on as he went with the crowd and dragged along. He didn't let go but she did and when she did, he realized that they were at the gallows.

Angela had felt Sam's grip the whole way there and barely noticed that they had brought out the other prisoners. It looked like everything was in place for a public hanging. She looked at Sam and reluctantly let go of his sleeve and let her fingers brush his hand. She said, "Have a little faith."

There were shouts of protests as she was led up the stairs to where the noose was. There was the prisoner line waiting as per the tradition. Angela could make out Jabari and he looked pissed that he had his wrists shackled. Didn't those idiots know not to shackle the shifter leopard cats? Bad mistake there. At least he was keeping his temper about it. She even spotted a more familiar face and he was looking pissed and concerned and he couldn't do anything about it.

Looking around she saw Raylene looking torn between what to do and what not to do and it came across as angry but feeling bad about it. She walked up the stairs to the platform and was turned to face the main viewing area. It was empty. That meant she had some time before the actually hanging. It wouldn't start until Havilland was there. Then it would be a party.

The noose looked foreboding as it was tested to make sure it was taut. The executioner made a show of it and Angela couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. There always has to be a show with it. Then again how did you manage to sell what you were trying to convey? You had to sell it. That took her back through memory lane when she had a stint with a traveling salesman. It was a good cover for a time and he had no clue as to what she did at night and it kept the cops looking in a different direction even though she had nothing to do with that.

The noose was then wrapped around her neck and secured. She thought the executioner was being a little too touchy but then again to each his own. She managed to observe that he looked slight of build but that only hid the flexibility she was certain he had. He was in good shape but just… wiry. It was a strange description but there was no other way to describe it. It certainly defied the traditional image of the executioner being a big buff guy or even fat and ugly underneath.

The noose was tightened around her neck and she grunted annoyed at the roughness of the rope against her skin. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Couldn't find anything rougher? Thought you liked the chaffing."

"Quiet," the guard muttered.

Angela snorted at that, "I've been quiet the entire time unless I was asked a question. It won't kill you." She looked at the guard with a slight sneer.

By then the crowd started to quiet down and it was clear that the councilors were filing in. Angela looked up and saw the two minor ones looking very uncomfortable with the whole thing. They should be considering that they witnessed a kangaroo court at its finest. Now they were seeing the consequences. It was a rather violent way, less violent than what she had seen and done but still violent all the same, and it was never a pretty sight to see. It was a real eye opener, a hanging. She had witnessed a couple and one she had to go back at night to make sure the job was done permanently.

"Any last requests, General?"

Angela twisted her head slightly at the voice from the executioner. She looked up at Havilland and said, "Yeah. Loosen the knot and let me go. I've got things to do."

She couldn't help but smirk as the request was relayed to Havilland. The prisoners that were watching started to laugh. She did notice two people that were not very amused by the whole thing. Then again it was her life on the line and…

Havilland looked down at her and replied, "You think this is a game, General?"

"The question was asking for last requests. I gave it." Angela looked back up with a proud defiant look on her face. "So are you going to grant it or not?"

The prisoners were laughing and cheering at Angela's supposed defiance. She was just buying some time for a few last moments. And she liked going out on her own terms. In terms of attributes it was probably a bit of both good and bad but it was her. She looked up at Havilland expectantly.

Havilland narrowed his eyes at her and replied, "No because you've been tried and sentenced. This is your judgement."

The prisoners booed at that while Havilland barked something at the executioner. Something about him being stupid for even relaying that. He looked at the prisoner as she stood there looking at him expectantly and gave a sigh and added, "You can say your last words."

Angela felt the smack on the back of her head but she still was smirking at Havilland. At least she had the satisfaction of being a pain in the ass. It was a talent. She lifted her head slightly and replied, "Just that to all those that hear this and that they listen…" She looked at the people gathered and said, "Have a little bit of faith."

The prisoners and spectators turned towards her. She looked at the rows of faces and saw the indignation but also the hope in their faces. She looked up at Havilland, watched as he gave the signal and then she saw darkness.

* * *

Havilland opened the door to the chambers that was reserved for the head councilor and heaved a slight smile. It had been a good day today. He finally had gotten rid of a thorn that had been in his side for a very long time and he had done it using the legal methods that the order held so dear to. Now he was free to continue his plans. He walked over towards where he kept his selection of wines and made to pour himself a drink and to settle in and plan the next step.

"It's relaxing isn't it? That feeling of completion."

Havilland almost dropped his glass as he abruptly turned in the direction of the voice. He followed it to a shadow of a person sitting in a chair looking very relaxed and prepared to do business. He shook his finger at the shadow and countered, "No."

"You know, in this job, it is fatal if you don't stay and make sure that the job is done. That what you want dead is truly dead." The owner of the voice leaned forward and the light from the windows filtered across their face to reveal someone who should be dead.

Havilland thought he was seeing a ghost. "No. You died. I _saw_ you hang. General de Medici is dead!"

"I did die. Several times in fact but the funny thing is that I always seem to come back." Angela gave a slow smile, taking in the reaction Havilland was having to her being alive and well. "Like I said: if you want something good and dead, you make sure the job is done."

"Which is exactly what I am going to do," Havilland retorted. He moved towards the doors and called for his guards. Instead he was met with the large presence of Jabari and he wasn't alone. "Faye? What is the meaning of this?"

"Righting a wrong, Havilland," the junior councilor replied with a sad determination.

"There is nothing wrong. You forget who you are talking to," Havilland replied with narrowed eyes as he stepped in front of Faye and looked her in the eye. "I am the senior councilor member…"

"But you really haven't been Havilland. Not for a long time at least," Angela interrupted having stood up and ambled slightly towards the man.

Havilland looked livid at what was being implied. He looked at Faye and Jabari and then back at Angela. She was staring impassively at him like she was a parent trying to finagle the truth out of him through guilty manipulation or something like it. He became indignant, "This is ridiculous. You are supposed to be executed. I will have the executor's head for this."

"You've not been yourself since this trial began Havilland. You've always been fair," Faye countered.

"But it was only a farce," Angela countered.

"And the general is trying to poison you against us and the system. She has always been against us and flaunted it, protected by our laws." Havilland was gesturing at Angela a bit wildly.

"Or you are just trying to cover your ass," Angela countered firmly. She stepped closer just a couple more steps until she could be seen in the light. She was wearing her suit and looking like she belongs on a security detail rather than confronting a corrupt councilor but then it was not usual times. "Considering that you violated the key tenets of the order itself."

"I have done nothing but uphold the law," Havilland protested, "This is nothing more than a farce."

"The game is up," Jabari said, his African accent becoming hard and firm.

"You have nothing."

Angela said nothing at first as she stepped forward once more. She looked at Havilland in the eye and said the one thing that would prove what she had said, "Christo."

The reaction was instant and Havilland's eyes turned into the pitch black that most of the order was familiar with. Faye gasped but she kept her composure. Angela maintained her calm with a raised brow and her arms crossed over her chest. The only movement she did was shift on her feet but it was more to put her body into a position of readiness.

Havilland knew that it was over and dropped his façade and his features held a look of sneering contempt. He looked at the people staring at him. "Always knew that this gig was going to end." He looked at Angela and asked, "How did you know?"

Angela gave a shrug of her shoulders as she recalled being asked the same question by Raylene. She looked at the demon and then said, "I know demons. And it's my job."

Havilland snorted at that, "Please. We're past the coyness. Everyone knows that you are the Malachi of Absolution and the Seer's favorite."

"I wouldn't say his favorite," Angela pointed out more to be annoying, "He tolerates me much like anyone else. I just happen to be on his good side more often." She paused and looked at the demon and asked, "So how are we going to do this? You gonna leave Havilland's body and make it easy?"

"Please. The codger is already dead but he does have some interesting memories… including why you fell out." The demon wearing Havilland's meat smirked at her. "Tell me, did you really save that girl in the end?"

Angela blinked at that. She knew what happened and there was no reason to drudge it up unless it became an issue. She looked at everyone else but she faced the demon, "Give it up and leave. Or you will be forced to deal with a fate worse than simple exorcism."

"I'll take my chances."

It was lightning quick that Havilland bolted while shouting for the guards and chase was given. Havilland barked out that there was an intruder and that the general was behind it. It was nonsense but the sense of urgency was what drove the guards to respond. They were met with resistance or more like a series of accidents that delayed the guards from their objective and it caused chaos.

Havilland managed to slip away from the chaos. He could make his escape. There was nothing else to be done. He had failed to kill the Malachi of Absolution but he could lick his wounds and try again in the future. He would just have to play a smarter game. He raced through the manner and ended up in the main hall. He would try to escape that way. He grabbed one of the handles only to feel a sudden burst of pain in his leg. Looking down he saw one of those Wilder dogs clamping down on his leg. He tried to shake it off but it stayed attached to his leg and wasn't willing to let go. "Get off you little…" He shook harder.

"Yeah when Zep sinks his teeth into something… Never mess with him."

Havilland stopped shaking long enough to look up at the owner of the voice. "Should have known that the Winchesters would have a part in this." He looked towards the back and spotted a couple of guards and shouted, "Grab him. He's an escaped prisoner."

Dean turned to look at the two guards that started coming down the hall. He raised his brow at that and looked at the demon who was grinning at him and then back at the guards and waited for them to approach and looked like he was ready for a fight. He leveled his body ready to fight as the guards came at him and smoothly pivoted into his previous stance as the guards came past him holding their guns pointed at the demon. He couldn't help it, "Seems like you're the one in trouble."

Havilland finally managed to shake the pup away and watched it bounce to a holding pattern. He looked at Dean and the two guards and then back at Dean. "Not yet."

There were shrill barks and shouts as the guards and Dean were thrown like rag dolls. Dean felt his body slide across the floor and heard a gunshot. From the corner of his eye where he landed, he saw his brother Sam with his gun drawn and Moira tagging along. He watched as she seemed to grow in size while running and she looked fierce; she wanted to rip a head off. He rolled to get to his feet as Sam fired his gun and he heard another shot.

Dean was on his feet and saw Raylene coming in with her gun and not seeming to mind that she was in close proximity to Xander. He then heard a grunt and saw his brother on the ground and clutching his shoulder and there seemed to be blood. That made him see red and he charged at the demon with Zeppelin in tow but it was a mistake and he found himself in a chokehold and staring at the demon in the face.

"Who is in trouble now?" Havilland glared at Dean before delivering a kick and hit Zeppelin in the face.

Dean grunted as he tried to get himself free. Havilland looked at the hunter as he grunted and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said… don't… kick… my dog."

Havilland would have said something but something caught his eye. Turning, he caught Raylene coming at him. With growl, he slammed Dean into the wall and turned to strike at the girl. He didn't get the chance and was flung off his feet and his body slammed into the wall creating a dull thud that drew the attention of everyone.

"You had to make this hard on everyone, didn't you?"

Havilland growled as he saw Angela advanced with Jabari, Faye and others that had been drawn to the commotion and they clearly didn't care that a prisoner was still alive after being executed. "I'm going to rip your heart out."

Angela came to stand in front of the demon. She looked at the demon as well as the people who were standing behind her. They got a good look of the black eyes that hadn't disappeared. She stared at the demon. "Bold words considering you're the one in this situation. Now are you going to release Havilland or not?"

"What for? Havilland is long dead as you know."

"Just what I wanted to hear," Angela replied with a slight smile. She didn't have to explain since the crowd behind her was enough and it included the councilors from the trial and others that had witnessed the trial.

It was startling when Havilland managed to break free but Angela was quick on the draw. She charged forward and pinned the demon back to the wall using her abilities. It was followed with her colliding with the demon and holding him while she recited the exorcism. The demon left the body in a cloud of smoke only to be caught by her and she sent it back to hell to the deepest pits.

When it was over, she looked at the crowd with a look and then at everyone who was trying to get up. She looked at the crowd that had seen the whole thing, not sure of what to make of their expressions. Her eyes then lighted on the two councilors. It took her by surprise when Faye stepped forward and said, "This has changed things. Thank you, General."

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie is convicted and hanged but wait... she's still alive? WTH? Stay tuned for the conclusion of Trial and Reckoning...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"So let me get this straight, after all that they freed ya?"

Angela gave a slight smile as she sipped her beer. She looked at Bobby and nodded, "Yeah. For uncovering the demon infiltrator who was responsible for the attempted assassination of Consul Schmidt."

Bobby raised his brow in disbelief as he looked at his favorite idjit and the two other idjits with her as they sat taking a break from the hunting world courtesy of Janine Roslyn, who decided to play matchmaker by being flirtatious with him. He accepted because they needed a break after the past few days. "Attempted? I thought he was killed?"

Angela made a slight face that was the equivalent of a child trying to hide their wrongdoing. "Actually it was staged." When she had three pairs of eyes looking at her, she explained, "No one killed Cole. It was orchestrated."

"A set up," Dean clarified as he sipped his beer. He took a moment to rub Zeppelin's head and feed him a biscuit. "Looked real enough and the tears from Raylene…"

"She played us," Sam deadpanned.

"She was doing her job," Angela corrected. She knew that she was going to have to explain what was going on if they were going to understand it all. "She's a grifter."

"A what? Thought she was security," Dean frowned at that.

"She is security and a grifter."

"Okay what the hell is that?"

"What we do when we talk to local law enforcement on a job." Angela looked at the group. She sighed when she noticed that the looks said they weren't impressed. "She's a con artist and one that was in the making when I first met her in Bangladesh. Certainly made planning the escape as well as taking down not one but two corrupt leaders easier."

"Bangladesh? I thought you said it was a security job?" Sam looked at her with a slight frown as he tried to recall their conversation when she was imprisoned.

"It was both." Angela took another sip of her beer before continuing, "I was called out to be security but it ended up being more than that. I listen to the radio show when I go international and found out about the situation. I don't usually like doing politics but…" She gave a shrug.

"And you turned a young girl into a con. What did her dad have to say about that?" Bobby was curious about the whole thing.

"He joined in."

"What?" Dean looked at the others before saying, "Angie, I thought you said this guy was a straight arrow."

"He is. He's not like the rest of us. He's not a thief," she replied with a slight smirk recalling that. She knew that this was totally insane sounding to them but then again, it was how they rolled. "Cole is a diplomat and he knew that he was going to have to leave one way or another. We just happened to take down a corrupt government and their funded rebellion. When it was over, we had a crew of the best thieves of a different sort.

"And he's always been my source for the political situation of the order more or less. It's how I knew how I would be received and then I was my usual charming self. Plus the jobs he gave me were interesting."

"Maybe you should have gone into politics," Dean posed while Sam snorted at that. Dean ignored it and took a swig of his beer. "So exactly how is it that you are standing here and not in the ground and creating chaos with us?"

"Obvious answer is that it was a set up," Angela pointed out with a slight tinge of humor but she knew what he was asking. She thought about how to best phrase it so they could understand. "It was no secret the Centurion was becoming too big for its britches. The only reason I stayed as long as I did was because of the Seer. My jobs came through his request and I think part of it was a recruitment effort. New blood and that they would uphold the creed, and so on.

"This con was developed because Cole knew that he was getting too close to a few things. It was developed as a means of uncovering and resolving the issue and would have worked with just about anyone."

"But they pointed the finger at you," Sam pointed out. He hadn't been thrilled with it.

Angela looked at Sam and saw the look. Yeah he was still upset. "Only because they didn't trust anyone else to respond like I would and… I do know Centurion law. I didn't lie about that. And while I could have defended myself, I had to follow protocol to allow Raylene and Jabari to… do what they needed to do."

"Meaning getting me locked up to deliver a message," Dean pointed out.

"That and to get you in a position to help. While I was hanging out with you two, Raylene worked her magic to get the guards on her side. Plus she's good at the hacking." Angela lowered her beer bottle to swing it in front of her, holding the neck between her fingers. "I didn't expect Liam to push his cousin into helping out and shows how I underestimate gossip. But Riley helped."

"He did," Sam admitted quietly. "It still didn't do any good."

Angela suppressed the sigh. She knew that Sam was going to beat himself up over this for some time. "It was how it was supposed to be. I knew going in that it wasn't in favor of me and it was made worse because of you two and the whole… Apocalypse thing. Word travels and they aren't stupid. Actually there are a few but beside the point. And the goal was to get me to be found guilty."

"Is that why you said just play your roles?"

Angela glanced at Dean and replied, "Yeah. And I couldn't say much because…"

"You needed genuine reaction," Sam posited as he looked at her. "But you told us anyway."

"She didn't say anything," Dean pointed out.

"Yeah she did," Sam countered, "Reading between the lines." He then got up and went to take a walk.

Angela watched him leave and felt guilty. It was never fun to be conned and one of the cardinal rules was that you never conned your crew. Sam and Dean weren't exactly part of her original crew but still… She sighed and looked at her bottle. "It was shitty though. And I hated doing it."

"So how did it work out?" Bobby asked knowing that some time needed to cool down before anything else was said. And he got the feeling that she wanted to go after Sam and explain things. "How did you manage to not get yourself hung?"

"I was hung."

"Angie, we saw you," Dean pointed out. "How did you do it?"

Angela thought about it. Ping was the executioner in disguise. He was also the one that had been the 'assassin' since he was more agile of the group. "My thief, Ping was the executioner."

"And the noose?"

"It was real." It was real. Ping had just slipped her the harness that he attached the hook to when he adjusted the noose. He handed it to her after Sam had been made to leave and she had put it on before she went into that meditation pose she was found in. She pretended to be hung and was laid in the box that was next to the councilor's chambers. She remembered the secret passages and it helped that Brendan had pointed this one out. "I just had a little help making it look real."

"Yeah and imagine my surprise when we found you alive. Though I think the biggest surprise to the demon was that Cole guy was still alive," Dean pointed out.

Bobby had heard the whole story and shook his head, "Crazy is what you are. Idjit."

"Yeah," Angela replied before growing silent. She turned to observe Sam as he leaned against the railing of the cabin that they were staying in. She knew that even with all the explanations in the world he was still going to feel pissed. What that meant was… She stood up and deciding to take the plunge, she walked over, ignoring the fact that Dean and Bobby were watching like a pair of interested old biddies.

She walked up to Sam and joined him, leaning on the rail and said, "Helluva few days."

Sam didn't say anything except to grunt. Angela chewed her lower lip in response. "I'm sorry," she said.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. You did what you had to do."

"No. I did what a plan told me to do. And it was before I met you meaning I wouldn't have cared about other people's feelings overmuch." Angela knew that the justification was minor at best and it really wouldn't make a difference except to her. Whether or not Sam took it that way was another story and at the moment she wasn't confident about it and starting to think that maybe her resolve wasn't meant to be.

"Bullshit, Angie. You care about everyone."

"I care yes but not as much as I do about you. And it felt like shit going through it so things could be set right. And in truth it was Havilland that sent word for help. He got control and sent a message to Cole. He specifically asked for me… and that was after our falling out." Angela turned to look at the landscape. "He hated me but still asked for help."

"You don't need…"

"I feel like I have to and I do." Angela pushed up to stand and look at Sam. "Because of what happened." She took in Sam's expression and wasn't sure of what to make of it. "I told you not to blame yourself because it wasn't your fault and no, I wasn't setting you up for failure."

"I didn't…"

Angela shot Sam a look. She didn't say anything but she saw the expression flit across his face. "Are you mad?" _At me?_

Sam had been pissed at the situation. It felt like he had been set up for failure and then being made to watch… He was pissed but more pissed that she had told him to play his role and he didn't fully listen to the message. He knew that something was up but… it still felt very real.

The silence became unnerving and Angela sighed. She knew that it wasn't going to be any better tonight. And it hurt. Silently she walked away, chewing her lower lip because there were emotions she wanted to express but being so long in the habit of keeping them protected.

"Angie."

Sam's soft calling had her stop. She could walk away from this and save what was left of her sanity but she didn't want to and just couldn't. She turned to acknowledge that she heard him. She didn't say anything more out of fear that it would be something she might regret.

Sam knew he had to say something. "I'm not mad. Not at you. I'm just… worried… Worried that the next time might not…" He stopped because what she did next surprised him.

Angela listened to Sam a with polite interest but inside she was being kicked in the gut to get a move on. That flare gave her hope and she had to do it otherwise she wouldn't ever do it. She marched up to Sam a little quickly and stood there. It startled him since she moved so fast and usually was a precursor to her hitting something. So she paused and softened her expression slightly saying something softly before taking a nervous breath and leaned forward.

Sam wondered what she was doing. At first he thought she was going to hit him and he wouldn't blame her if he knew whatever wrong he had done. But when she just relaxed like that and looked at him. It baffled him and he looked back at her, trying to make sense why she was leaning forward.

He got his answer when he heard her say something softly and she leaned upon tip toe and placed the back of her two first fingers on the left side of his neck and stroked downwards in a single stroke that was soft and gentle. It had him frown in surprise when it was followed by the soft breath she gave before kissing him on the slope of his neck. It was the perfect spot and it sent a good shiver down his spine but it was enough to have him just stand there.

He didn't know who was more in shock… him or her. She stepped back and she heaved a breath as a blush appeared on her cheeks. She looked at him and then turned tail and walked away towards the cabin. He was left standing there and hearing Bobby give a low whistle.

* * *

The day was fine and really brought a hint of relaxation. It was well needed after the past few weeks, not to mention the last few days. Angela looked out at the lake not quite feeling relaxed but nervous. She was giving Sam time since he would need it to understand her intentions but he had also been acting like he had previously and that was all over the place. The last incident was after she had a visit from Roman. The boy came because his mother sent him and she asked him for something specific. She knew Sam didn't have a problem with Roman but…

Xander gave a slight whine. Angela turned to look at the Wilder that had been given back to her. She smiled and rubbed his head, paying particularly close attention to his ears. She remembered he liked that and it was one of quirks that they had worked out since he was a bit of a bastard when she acquired him. But he loved children and it was why he was so good when she helped Sam and Dean out when they were kids.

Xander panted at the treatment he was getting and leaned into her touch making her say, "You old pushover."

"Well you have magic fingers."

Angela turned to see Sam standing there with relaxed expression and she smiled in return. "Nah. He just knows who's boss and he was a mean old bastard."

Xander barked as if to confirm it and his tongue lolled out before he picked up the ball that he had abandoned a few minutes earlier and brought it to Sam. He looked up at Sam after the man took the ball and gave the big brown eyes. He took off when the ball was thrown a second later.

"I think I found a new pushover," Angela said with a slight chuckle as she watched Xander run after his ball. He was joined by Moira and they started playing.

"Yeah," Sam replied with a slight chuckle and a clearing of his throat. He looked at her, not sure how to approach this even though he had been verbally kicked in the ass to do so and he learned a few important things about that kiss Angela gave him. "Um… did you still want to uh… explore?"

Angela looked at Sam. She had offered that earlier but the manner in which he responded suggested it wasn't a good idea. She only thought of it because Sam liked to research things. He liked looking up the historical stuff and always asked if she was familiar with it. She accepted it as a rejection and went to do something else and maybe convince herself that he wasn't interested in her while trying to stave off the waves of hurt.

Now she was a bit uncertain. She offered, "We don't have to. I was enjoying myself here. Sometimes simple is better."

Sam recognized her being polite right off the bat but he also noticed it was more testing the waters. He had hurt her feelings earlier only because the green monster reared its head and it was one he couldn't kill with a .45. "It's okay. If you want to."

"I always like exploring. I try to offer who like the same things I do." Angela wanted to take that back since it sounded mean. She added, "I like working on cars and I never miss to help Dean out with the Impala. She likes me better." She cleared her throat and began blush since she was rambling.

Sam watched her, liking that she was rambling like she used to. But he knew that she was trying to be polite and that was because of her seemingly disjointed addition to her initial comment. Plus he couldn't deny she had an obsession with cars and in particular fast ones. "I know and I uh… I'm sorry about how I sounded earlier. A lot on my mind." _Mostly my imagination going crazy with jealousy._ He paused a moment before adding, "I'd like to if you want."

Angela knew he was trying to make amends but the truth was she only offered because she wanted to know and to ask without seeming to. It was a roundabout way and she felt like a coward for it but she didn't know how to ask any other way. She didn't really have and answer and suddenly got tongue tied and red in the face. She panicked and did the only thing that seemed like a good idea. She turned and walked away.

Sam blinked but he hadn't failed to notice the sudden widening of her eyes, the look of panic, before she turned and walked away. He had to stop and take a breath. He remembered what Akira told him yesterday. He took a breath and followed knowing that he might be out of breath for his efforts but he needed to make a few things clear.

He didn't have to go too far. She was on the lake shore and she was pacing and looking flustered. He waited until he was within range of her before saying, "Angie."

Angela stopped in her tracks. It was almost comical like the cartoons; you could have dubbed in the slight screech of brakes to her movements. Her thoughts were conflicting. On the one hand she was happy he followed and that meant something but then on the other hand it could also mean that he was going to say not interested. She couldn't run so she stood there but the urge to bolt was clear on her face and she would have if Sam hadn't reached out and grasped the cuff of her jacket sleeve like how she would do with him.

Sam was relieved that she hadn't taken off but he felt that it was better to keep her there. He wasn't going to grab her since that could end badly on both sides. He knew she would never hurt him but she would do what she could to get herself free. He went with the first thing and that was to grab her jacket sleeve.

Angela felt her throat convulse. She was behaving like a child but she didn't know what to do. It scared the hell out of her and she was acting like a shy little deer about it. She could have easily pushed Sam's hand away but she didn't. He came after her. The least she could do was to listen to what he had to say. And she would do that like an adult. Like a Champion.

Sam noticed the change in her posture and said, "Please don't do that. Just relax."

Angela tried and was failing miserably and well aware of it. She was still tense because she sensed that Sam wanted to tell her something and it would make all the difference. Lowering her head she whispered, "Sorry."

Sam started to say something but waited. The fact that she hadn't shaken him off was a good thing. As long as he held to her jacket, she wasn't going to move. The downside was that it was making her tense and he disliked it.

 _She is shy you know. Mostly around you._

Sam thought about his conversation with Akira. After Angela kissed him like she did, he heard Bobby give a low whistle. He tried asking the grizzled hunter what he meant by that but got nothing. His brother grinned at him like a loon and it occurred to Sam that Dean knew what it was about and wasn't going to tell. It was a mean form of torture so he went outside their little circle.

It occurred to him that he could have asked Angela what she meant by it but he sensed that she would be just as reluctant. So he went to the only person who would know and wouldn't make fun of him for it and it was Akira though he was reluctant to do so. He was well aware of her condition and the last thing he wanted was a pissed off vamp harboring a grudge.

Akira helped him out though and commented that Bobby and Dean were being mean. She explained a bit and rambled on vampires and their culture. He suspected she did it on purpose and it wouldn't surprise him. Angela's friends seemed to make him a specific target of teasing because he was so easy to rile up. In the end she said it plain and clear what it meant and it had him looking at her in shock since they were video chatting. It was then that she added that Angela was shy.

The notion sounded ridiculous since Sam never saw her as a shy person. And yet he was willing to concede to it. Akira hinted at a couple of things and it surprised him considering what he had observed while they were in the Manor when they were getting ready to leave. He saw the closeness she shared with Jabari and it had him feel jealous to the point where he was in stony silence all the way to the cabin here.

 _I love Ayana but more as that of a comrade in arms. We share much but not all._

For some reason Jabari felt the need to explain things and Sam didn't forget them. It was on his mind when he spoke to Christian and learned what he needed to and it was on his mind as he thought about the whole trial business and then to hear that it was intended to be that way. It had him going for a loop to the point where he wanted to respond but he didn't want to risk hurting her. And it didn't help that he had that nightmare again. He was certain it was Lucifer but it occurred to him that he was the evil double and the possibility…

 _Never pass up on a good thing. Life's too short for you to be worrying about the what ifs._

It took his recent encounter with an angel he would love to kick in the ass to set him straight. It was why he was here and he knew he was screwing this up badly. He knew though that he wanted this and he felt a little ashamed that she had made the first move but…

"Sam?"

Sam heard his name and realized that he had said nothing but stared at her. Broken out of his thoughts he looked at her and saw she was looking at him wondering what he was going to do. And she was looking at him like he was getting sick.

 _Fuck it._

Releasing her sleeve, he reached up with his right hand and with his two first fingers he pressed the tips gently to the left side of her neck. He tried not to notice her wide eyed expression of surprise but he couldn't help but look her in the eye as he slowly and almost seductively brought his fingers down the side of her neck down to the collar bone. He finished by leaning forward and planted a kiss in the same spot she did, letting his breath linger slightly before pulling back.

Angela didn't move but looked at Sam in the eyes as he looked back at her. She didn't move when he slowly reached out and took her hand and held it in his. Sam kept his gaze on hers as he moved his fingers over her hand and held it. Slowly a full, shy smile erupted on her face and she squeezed his hand in response. It was a start.

* * *

 **A/N:** All's well that ends well and looks like Sam and Angie finally 'say' what they want to say. Looks like the start if a beautiful relationship and looks like hints from a certain 'lesson'. Virtual cookies to those that figure it out. Stay tuned for our next episode Blood Lotus..


End file.
